Pet
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Remus é um mestiço infectado, um lobisomem. Ele é a escória da sociedade, e um azarado. Porque somente o azar poderia piorar sua vida fazendo-o ser salvo por Lucius Malfoy. Como pagar essa dívida? Bem, ele só tem uma coisa no mundo: seu corpo. Lucius/Remus
1. Choque de Mundos

**Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da JK, só escrevo para me divertir.**

 **Fanfic com temática gay, inspirada no universo de Ai no Kusabi, quem conhece vai reconhecer fácil, quem nunca ouviu falar vai entender do mesmo jeito.**

 **Estava eu quietinha no meu canto lendo uns livros, escrevendo Recomeços e Um Novo Caminho. Até ai ok, mas então conheci Dieni, ela é legal, sério. Uma beleza de pessoa. Mas a culpa dessa fic nova é dela. Foi ela quem aceitou minha sugestão de anime, foi lá e viu, logo mais, ficou comentando e me empolgando até me fazer ter ideias pra fic. Culpem-na.**

 **Boa leitura!**

Remus sabia que era uma má ideia, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Depois que Sirius teve a brilhante ideia de mandar Severus para a Casa dos Gritos enquanto ele estava transformado, seu segredo tinha ido para o quinto dos infernos. Dumbledore tinha conseguido mantê-lo em Hogwarts, mas de nada adiantava ter terminado a escola já que nenhum mago "respeitável" contrataria um lobisomem conhecido para algum trabalho que valesse a pena. Isso o deixava com pouquíssimas opções, não tinha vontade de virar um capanga de gangues de poções ilícitas, nem cobrador de apostas, mas não tinha como deixar passar alguns trabalhinhos especiais, por assim dizer. Era por isso que estava de madrugada na escura Travessa do Tranco esperando que um mago "respeitável" terminasse sua compra semanal de poções extremamente controladas pelo Ministério, que tecnicamente não deveriam ser feitas fora de hospitais, mas, por que ensinam poções na escola se esperam que os magos não usem seus conhecimentos?

\- Vamos logo com isso? – Ele ralhou com o homem. – Pare de pechinchar, isso aqui vai começar a ficar bem menos amigável, os bares clandestinos já estão fechando.

Seu cliente fungou em desgosto, provavelmente por levar uma bronca dele, mas o vendedor, muito mais acostumado com os magos de baixa classe da sociedade mágica deu uma risada baixa.

\- Escute seu guarda-costas. Não quer sair por ai carregando essas belezinhas quando os viciados saírem das festas e bares. São quinhentos galeões, pegar ou largar.

Seu contratante pagou, mas rangendo os dentes. Logo que ele teve o lote precioso de poções em maõs, começaram a andar pelas ruas de pedra úmida e suja da parte periférica do mundo mágico.

\- Sério, tem que começar a comprar essas coisas mais cedo. – Remus ralhou com o homem.

\- Seria mais fácil se você viesse comprar sozinho. – O homem reclamou, fungando com indignação.

\- Posso receber para te proteger, mas não vou comprar drogas. Isso seria um crime.

\- Como se estivesse em posição de escolher.

Remus rilhou os dentes e apertou sua varinha, não pela ofensa, ele estava acostumado com isso, mas porque um grupo de cinco jovens estava vindo em direção a eles.

\- Fique atrás de mim. – Remus instruiu.

\- Não acredito nisso. – O homem resmungou. Odiava o fato de que sua carga era demasiado volátil para ser encolhida e guardada num bolso, menos ainda para ser transportada por aparição ou chave de portal.

\- É uma boa hora para dizer que eu te avisei? – Remus brincou.

\- Não seja impertinente, Remus, fica muito parecido com o Sirius. – Peter reclamou.

Remus teve vontade de rir. Peter podia ter sido seu amigo na escola, e inclusive se tornado animago para ajudá-lo, mas assim que seu segredo foi revelado, começou a evitá-lo socialmente. Esse comportamento que enfureceu Sirius e James era algo que estranhamente ele entendia, Peter não tinha o dinheiro e o nome dos dois herdeiros desmiolados. Ele era um sobrevivente como Remus, e o ajudava contratando-o para tarefas de guarda-costas, e indicando-o a seus contatos menos perigosos do submundo, coisa muito mais digna que a "ajuda" que Sirius e James queriam que ele aceitasse.

\- Agora, seja um bom ratinho, volte por onde viemos e se esconda em um dos seus buracos.

\- Mas Remus… eles são cinco. – Peter disse, gaguejando, mas já dando dois passos para trás.

\- Você me paga para apanhar no seu lugar e manter suas poções seguras. Vá!

Assim que Peter começou a correr com agilidade, o grupo gritou.

\- Ele é que tem as poções! – Disse uma voz levemente bêbada.

Ótimo, Remus pensou, lutar com idiotas bêbados. Com sua varinha em mãos, ele achou que seria fácil de lidar com os rapazes, eram muito jovens, ele não era tão mais velho, mas a vida dura te faz crescer e amadurecer muito rápido. O primeiro oponente bêbado terminou no chão, mas para seu azar, os demais estavam bem lúcidos e muito interessados em descobrir para onde Peter tinha levado seu carregamento valioso de narcóticos mágicos. Apesar de ser muito bom em feitiços de duelo, não podia lutar contra quatro ao mesmo tempo, mas teve o gosto de só deixar dois de pé no final, e isso, só porque um deles o acertou pelas costas. O líder do grupo, um ruivo de cabelos lisos, o desarmou e dois de seus amigos o seguraram, já que tinham percebido que tinha força sobrenatural, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remus desejou que a lua cheia estivesse mais perto para ter mais acesso a sua força inusual.

\- Agora, por que não me diz para onde o rato correu para podermos continuar nossa noite em paz? – O ruivo perguntou, balançando sua varinha de maneira ameaçadora.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando. – Remus disse, testando novamente o agarre de seus atacantes e forcejando para se livrar deles.

Os dois resistiram, mas ele pôde se soltar e socar um deles, estava curvado por um chute do outro quando sentiu um arrepio na nuca, a sensação de perigo que só seus instintos podiam delatar. Quando se virou, viu que o líder do grupo tinha transformado parte de sua varinha numa lâmina afiada e que a direcionava com precisão a seu pescoço. Ele sabia que não teria tempo de desviar, fechou os olhos e esperou o pior, que não aconteceu.

Quando abriu seus olhos cor de mel novamente, viu ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy segurando a mão de seu atacante principal. O mago de sangue puro apertou o pulso do mais jovem até que o fez gemer e soltar a varinha semi transformada. Remus tinha certeza que tinha ouvido um osso se partindo, em questão de segundos os magos tinham se arrastado para tentar ajudar o líder, mas este já recuava com os olhos arregalados.

\- Não sejam estúpidos, não podem tocá-lo. É um dos Lordes! Corram!

Em questão de segundos o beco estava vazio. Lucius olhou para a varinha em sua mãos e suspirou ao jogá-la de lado, ele se virou, fazendo sua capa esvoaçar atrás dele enquanto se afastava de Remus também. Tão gryffindor e impulsivo como sempre, ele não poderia deixar isso terminar assim, é claro.

\- Ei! Idiota, por que diabos me ajudou aqui? – Ele gritou, sentindo raiva por estar em dívida com alguém como ele. Se Remus pertencia a escória desprezada da sociedade, Lucius Malfoy era quem ditava as regras na elite.

O maldito loiro arrogante nem sequer o respondeu, só soltou um bufido de desprezo e continuou andando, essa frieza, essa maneira de olhar para ele como se não fosse nada mais que uma ratazana no lixo fez com que Remus o odiasse ainda mais

\- Pode parar ai, Malfoy! Não vou te deixar ir sem pagar por esse favor. Nada bom vem de dever pra gente da sua laia.

O homem parou e suspirou, como se fosse a coisa mais cansativa do mundo dar atenção a Remus, mas pelo menos estava olhando para ele agora. Com um accio não verbal, o lobisomem teve sua varinha de volta em suas mãos.

\- Imagino que não vai querer que eu te apareça no meu apartamento, então, temos que ir andando. Não é muito longe.

Lucius o seguiu, intrigado, Remus Lupin era uma icógnita para ele. E sua vida estava suficientemente entediada para deixar que aquele mestiço infectado o distraísse. Não foi uma surpresa que o lobisomem morasse num prédio velho não muito longe da Travessa do Tranco.

\- Pode se sentar em qualquer lugar. – Remus disse com sarcasmo enquanto ia ao banheiro.

Era uma piada sombria porque o apartamento minúsculo só tinha um sofá, uma cama, e uma cozinha pequena. Havia pilhas de livros sobre a mesa da cozinha e ao lado da cama. Um lobisomem erudito, Lucius pensou, tão peculiar. O aristocrático loiro se sentou no sofá e cruzou suas pernas longas, analisando que o local era bastante limpo e organizado, algo interessante para um homem solteiro e jovem. Merlin sabe que ele já tinha visto dormitórios parecidos com chiqueiros em sua vida.

\- Então, como quer fazer isso? – Remus perguntou, ao sair do banheiro, já sem os arranhões de luta em seu rosto e mãos. Provavelmente tinha usado alguma poção ou feitiço.

Lucius não moveu um músculo enquanto o via tirar seu casaco e desabotoar a camisa.

\- Já entendi. Então, pretende me pagar com o seu corpo. Esse é exatamente o tipo de comportamento esperado de um mestiço sem refinamento.

Remus fez um esgar de desgosto e raiva.

\- Não tenho outra coisa para te pagar, Lorde Malfoy. E não pedi para nascer mestiço e ter tido o azar de ser mordido por um lobisomem! Assim, ou aceita a porra do pagamento ou pode ir foder umas das putas sem graça do seu harém!

Ele tinha fogo, isso Lucius tinha que admitir, ainda que jamais fosse demonstrar.

\- Para sua infelicidade não estou tão desesperado para colocar minhas mãos num lobisomem mestiço.

\- Não pense que estou louco para deixar um mimado egocêntrico botar as mãos em mim! Mas não quero te dever um favor, só Merlin sabe o que me forçaria a fazer… sei muito bem que anda atrás do Sirius e do James tentando prejudicá-los. Só tome o pagamento.

Claro que Lucius sabia que ao salvar Remus tinha criado uma dívida mágica entre eles. Podia sentir perfeitamente o puxão da magia, ele poderia cobrar essa dívida quando quisesse, e sim, o lobisomem era uma peça que poderia usar para manipular Potter e Black, mas no momento não estava preocupado com os dois idiotas. Será que o mestiço tinha tão pouca cultura para imaginar que poderia pagar uma dívida de vida com um pouquinho de sexo? A magia só estaria satisfeita se fosse um sacrifício enorme, e ele não se sentia inclinado a ter sexo quando a outra parte estava tão incomodada. Bem, esse era um novo tipo de jogo. Seria interessante ver a humilhação nos olhos ferais quando se desse conta que usar seu corpo não era suficiente, pelo menos não por uma única vez.

\- Muito bem, se isso vai fazer que pare de ladrar como um cão de rua, vou aceitar seu corpo como pagamento. – Lucius disse. – Tire suas roupas e se encoste na parede.

Remus já tinha feito isso antes, sexo com homens era divertido e menos complicado. Sirius era muito mandão, por exemplo, mas não dominador. Os dois tinham brincado bastante em seus últimos anos de Hogwarts, mas enquanto seu amigo era brincalhão e terminava fazendo piadas e rindo de tudo e estragando qualquer clima sério, Lucius Malfoy exalava seriedade e dominação. Estava sentado em seu sofá puído usando uma capa branca, uma túnica de seda cor de vinho com detalhes claros, era tudo muito fino e elegante. O loiro tinha jóias em seu corpo que valiam mais do que todo o apartamento! E por Merlin, ele ainda usava as malditas luvas de couro de dragão, como se pudesse se contaminar só por estar ali. Remus desabotoou sua camisa, sem fazer nenhum esforço para parecer sexy, só obedeceu ao comando do Lorde, se despindo completamente. Se virou para a parede, mas a voz fria e calculista o impediu.

\- De frente. – Lucius completou, sem parecer afetado pela nudez do lobisomem. – E mantenha as pernas afastadas e as mãos ao longo do corpo.

Remus encostou suas costas à parede, bem em frente ao sofá onde o homem estava sentado. O loiro de longos cabelos ficou olhando-o por um bom tempo, e mesmo sem querer, Remus sentiu seu membro se mover. Ele não tinha estado com ninguém por meses, e sua raça sempre foi conhecida pelo apetite sexual, era esse o motivo das labaredas de excitação que estava sentindo, o lobisomem pensou, incapaz sequer de pensar em outra possibilidade. Ele mordeu os lábios, a sensação de estar em exposição para os olhos frios de Lucius Malfoy era vergonhosa e excitante ao mesmo tempo, podia sentir seus testículos pesados, não tinha coragem de olhar para baixo, mas tinha certeza que estava palpitante e muito perto de uma ereção completa. O calor em suas bochechas certamente não era desejo, era vergonha, pura e crua.

\- Só vai ficar ai parado?! Faça alguma coisa. – Ele gritou, quando já não aguentou mais.

Tão pouco controle, Lucius pensou, seria um adestramento muito longo se ele fosse um animal de estimação. Quando se levantou, o loiro fez com que o lobisomem levantasse os braços, segurou suas mãos em cima da cabeça castanha com apenas uma das suas sem esforço. Magos de sangue puro de linhagem antiga o suficiente tinham mais força que magos comuns, muito mais que mestiços e sangues ruins. Ele poderia controlar Remus Lupin inclusive se ele estivesse transformado, claro que isso não era interessante para ele. Uma luta com um lobisomem sempre resultava em feridas desagradáveis ele não tinha a intenção de ter cicatrizes. Apertando os pulsos finos entre seus dedos enluvados, ele se inclinou para deixar seu nariz passear pelo pescoço do lobisomem sentindo seu cheiro amadeirado e picante.

\- Não vai tirar as roupas? – Remus perguntou, com a respiração ofegante, sentindo o corpo tenso e excitado.

\- Nenhum mago que se preze iria tirar as roupas só para disciplinar um animal de estimação impertinente. – Lucius respondeu, baixando mais a cabeça e alcançando um mamilo saliente de Remus, capturando com os dentes e puxando-o, fazendo com que o lobisomem gemesse audivelmente. – Não reclame, lobo, vamos ver se esse corpo de que se gabou é tão bom quanto fez parecer. Não se preocupe, vou me divertir.

Remus engoliu em seco quando a outra mão de Lucius desceu por seu peito até chegar aos meio de suas pernas, só que o loiro ignorou sua ereção palpitante para segurar seus testículos inchados como se os pesasse. O couro de sua luva era macio, e se sentiu bem contra a pele sensível dali fazendo Remus choramingar, a coisa só piorou quando o loiro o massageou. O lobisomem pôde sentir uma gota grossa de pré-sêmen escorrer da ponta de seu pênis até chegar aos dedos do loiro.

\- Tão pesadas… não tem cuidado de si mesmo, Lupin? – Lucius perguntou com a boca junto a seu ouvido. – Isso é um desperdício, vejamos quanto pode produzir.

Lucius agarrou sua ereção com a experiência de uma puta velha, Remus lutou contra a mão que segurava seus pulsos, mas foi inútil. O loiro usou o polegar para acariciar a ponta inchada e sensível de sua ereção com uma lentidão agonizante, ele provocou e espalhou toda a umidade crescente que brotava dali, ignorando a pulsação firme que sentia entre os dedos.

\- Olhe que bom pet você é. – O loiro voltou a dizer em seu ouvido com aquela maldita voz fria e zombadora. – Tão ansioso que praticamente se molha sozinho… quando a lua cheia está chegando, fica mais sensível aqui? Também começa a…

\- Cale a maldita boca e só faça alguma coisa! – Remus gritou, incapaz de continuar ouvindo, não era possível que ele soubesse tanto sobre sua biologia, era só provocação.

Em resposta, Lucius apertou sua ereção, finalmente deslizando os dedos por ela, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia sua orelha. Remus gemeu, mordendo os lábios em seguida para conter um grito ao sentir como o loiro o manipulava com mão firme, quase rude, dedos o tocavam exatamente onde deviam, e o lobo choramingou quando o sentiu deslizar o polegar pela veia saliente que pulsava ao longo de sua ereção, ele podia sentir seus testículos se apertando, ele sabia que iria gozar vergonhosamente rápido, mas não teve tempo de se admoestar pela fraqueza, já que o prazer tomou conta de seus sentindos. Remus jogou a cabeça para trás e praticamente uivou ao chegar a seu ápice. Sentiu-se esvaziar em ondas contínuas, mas o loiro não deixou de manipulá-lo, parecendo disposto a ordenhá-lo até a última gota. Quando finalmente soltou seu pênis sensível, Lucius não fez o mesmo com suas mãos, o loiro levou sua mão enluvada e arruinada com a semente de Remus até o rosto do lobisomem.

\- Agora, seja um bom menino e limpe sua bagunça. – Lucius ordenou, com os dedos muito próximos aos lábios do lobisomem.

Com a mente enevoada de prazer, Remus obedeceu.


	2. O Destino também se chama azar?

Ter acesso a biblioteca dos Black era algo que Remus adorava, primeiro, porque era um local cheio de livros obscuros e cheios de conhecimento que ele desejava, e porque era um local frio e cheio de paz. Ele precisava desse segundo elemento ardentemente, a temperatura do local ajudava a arrefecer a temperatura elevada de seu corpo desde que teve aquele encontro com Lucius Malfoy semanas atrás. Ele estava excitado, tinha se masturbado pensando no loiro, mas os orgasmos que conseguia eram insatisfatórios se comparados as sensações abrumadoras que o Lorde tinha conseguido arrancar dele. Remus já tinha se conformado em descobrir que gostava imensamente de ser dominado, essa era a parte fácil de lidar. A difícil era ainda sentir o vínculo mágico entre ele e Lucius Malfoy, ele realmente pensava que a dívida de vida sumiria depois de ter deixado o loiro humilhá-lo e tocá-lo daquele jeito, ledo engano, a coisa ainda estava lá, sem incomodar, mas bastante presente em sua mente.

\- Dívidas de vida? – Regulus perguntou, olhando por seu ombro. – Por que está interessado nisso?

\- Porque trabalho como guarda-costas, fiquei intrigado sobre isso. – Remus respondeu, o irmão caçula de Sirius não o tinha assustado, já que pôde ouvi-lo se aproximar desde o corredor. E já tinha uma mentira sobre isso.

\- Não seja tolo, Lupin. Dívidas de vida não podem acontecer quando você está sendo pago para cuidar de alguém. – Regulus disse, estranhamente, o jovem puro sangue era educado com ele quando não podia sequer ser civilizado com James ou Peter. E melhor não comentar da relação desastrosa que tinha com o irmão mais velho.

\- Bem, me desculpe por precisar estudar sobre algo que não conheço e me deixa intrigado. – O lobisomem soltou, ferinamente. – Nem todos podemos nascer lindos e inteligentes.

\- Ainda bem que reconhece minhas qualidades. – Regulus disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Meu estúpido irmão mais velho sabe desse seu lado sarcástico?

\- Sirius tem um também, vocês poderiam surpreender um ao outro se parassem para conversar sem feitiços e gritos no meio da conversa.

Remus viu como o menino ficou desconfortável, e como Regulus era um dos poucos magos da elite que não o olhavam como a sujeira debaixo de suas botas, ele resolveu ser legal e ajudar a distraí-lo. Fechando o livro com um floreio, o lobisomem disse:

\- Mas, como eu sou muito mais agradável que seu irmão, venha me ajudar a entender essas coisas. É realmente impossível se formar uma dívida de vida entre amigos?

\- Claro, nem com a família. A magia é caprichosa Remus, mas ela entende que é sua obrigação salvar alguém do seu sangue ou de quem você gosta… o mesmo vale para quando alguém salva uma criança. Bem, se você vale o ar que respira é isso que vai fazer. A verdadeira dívida nasce quando dois iguais magicamente falando, que são desconhecidos ou não tem obrigações um com outro se salvam. As dívidas mais fortes são criadas quando pessoas com animosidade ou desgosto entre si se salvam, claro que isso é extremamente raro.

\- E os pagamentos?

\- Bem, geralmente quem possui alguma dívida de vida se sente compelido a pagar, porque o mago que a retém pode invocá-la a qualquer momento. Mas, como eu disse, a magia é caprichosa, a grande questão não é o retentor da dívida pedir, mas o devedor realmente acreditar que já pagou o bastante. É como numa relação de Lorde e Animal de Estimação.

\- O quê?! – Remus perguntou, escandalizado.

Regulus riu.

\- Eu sei, pra você é um escândalo. Mas não confunda o animal de estimação de um Lorde com algo menos que precioso para ele.

\- Sim, para exibir e mostrar seu poder. – Remus disse, azedo.

\- Sim. – Regulus disse, calmamente. – O que pode mostrar mais poder que ter alguém que se dispõe a entregar o controle para você?

\- Aquelas pobres criaturas não tem escolha. São vendidas e treinadas como animais, é uma bárbarie.

\- Um animal de estimação precisa declarar sob efeito de magia que realmente deseja se submeter, claro, quando há leilões você corre o risco de ter um contrato com alguém que não conhece, mas mesmo assim, é o aprendizado e a intimidade que vai se desenvolvendo que conta. – O rapaz defendeu o estilo de vida.

Remus reconheceu aquele brilho no olhar de Regulus, por isso, fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes, tocou seu rosto com carinho.

\- Não interessa o que Sirius diga, se te faz feliz se dar pra alguém, siga seu coração. – O lobisomem disse.

\- Não é tão simples. Nobres da minha estirpe precisam ser possuidores. – Regulus disse, imitando a voz da mãe. – Ele é um hipócrita, herdou mais dela do que o título e o controle do dinheiro.

Remus sentiu pena do rapaz. O único motivo de Walburga não ter deixado seus bens só para o filho caçula era porque tinha percebido sua tendência para ser submisso e não dominador. Sirius usava isso para castigar o mais jovem, não porque isso o incomodasse, mas porque queria machucar o irmão por ter sido mais amado e cuidado, relações familiares são um horror, na opinião do lobisomem.

\- Ei, Remus, tire as mãos do meu irmão. Não fique querendo se aproveitar da sensibilidade dele. – A voz forte de Sirius chegou até os dois e Remus se xingou mentalmente por estar tão focado na conversa que não ouviu seu amigo se aproximar. Claro que ele não iria deixá-lo zombar de Regulus na frente dele.

\- Não fique com ciúmes, Sirius, não pode culpá-lo por ser mais bonito e mais culto que você. Ele é muito mais meu tipo. – Remus respondeu, beijando o rosto de Regulus, que sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

\- Sinto muito, Lupin, mas é meu irmão que gosta de brincar com caninos. – O Black mais novo disse.

\- Abusado. – Remus ralhou, dando-lhe um tapa na bunda.

\- Já chega, os dois! – Sirius disse, e Remus estranhou seu olhar ardente e a voz muito séria.

\- Qual é o problema? – Remus perguntou, também sério.

\- Sou eu, o que mais seria? – Regulus perguntou, azedo. – Nos vemos por ai, Lupin.

Depois que Regulus saiu da biblioteca, Remus olhou muito feio para o melhor amigo.

\- Dê um tempo para o garoto, Sirius.

\- Você não sabe o que ele anda pensando. Precisa de uma mão firme antes que estregue a vida e…

\- Walburga? Saia imediatamente do corpo do Sirius, não me obrigue a chamar um auror para te expulsar. – Remus disse, fingindo-se de escandalizado.

\- Muito engraçado, mas é verdade. Ele anda demais com aqueles babacas controladores da elite, acha que é lindo ser o brinquedinho de um deles.

"Quando deveria ser só o seu", Remus pensou, mas não verbalizou, totalmente sem ânimo para começar uma discussão com o amigo.

\- Eu vou jantar com Peter, quer vir? Assim deixa o menino em paz.

\- Eu gostaria, mas eu e James temos uma reunião com o comitê dos Lordes hoje. – Sirius disse, fazendo uma careta.

\- Soa tão divertido. – Remus brincou.

\- Oh, bastante. Nada como ouvir como Malfoy e seu bando restringem ainda mais a movimentação dos mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Lily está muito brava, mas com o bebê tão pequeno, ela não tem coragem de deixá-lo para voltar a trabalhar.

\- Harry vai crescer logo, mas é algo importante? O que eles querem dessa vez?

\- Eles sabem que Hogwarts tem acesso aos nascimentos de todos os magos, incluindo os que estão entre os trouxas, eles querem a listagem todo o ano, eles querem controlar como anda a vida desses pequenos magos. Albus acha que é para interferir na criação das crianças, ou uma preparação para tomá-las das famílias trouxas assim que nascerem.

\- Vão conseguir lidar com eles? Impedi-los?

\- É provável. Você e Peter se comportem, ok? – Sirius disse.

\- Isso soa tão errado quando sai da sua boca, deixou um gosto amargo? – O lobisomem provocou.

\- Sim, palhaço! – Sirius respondeu, rindo. – Mas sério, eu e James só podemos ajudar até certo ponto, não se metam em encrencas grandes.

\- Seremos bons meninos. – Remus disse, já sabendo que isso era uma mentira.

X~x~X

Remus não podia negar que Peter era um amigo que gostava de escondê-lo da sociedade onde se fingia de respeitável, mas no submundo onde viviam, os dois podiam jantar num bar clandestino livremente.

\- Então, Remus, tenho uma coisa pra você. Pra te pagar por ter ficado sozinho naquele beco. – Peter disse, sem saber que estava lembrando o amigo de algo que ele queria muito esquecer.

\- Já está pago, Peter. Você me contratou para ser seu guarda-costas, e enfrentar os caras maus é parte da descrição do trabalho.

\- Vamos chamar de bônus então, mas não faça essa cara. É um trabalho, sei como detesta quando tentamos te dar dinheiro.

\- Outro carregamento de poções?

\- Não, dessa vez é algo oficial, ainda que quase ninguém goste de fazer. É um trabalho para os Lordes.

Remus sentiu um arrepio de antecipação. Seu coração disparou e ele sentiu a boca seca, não pelo valor do pagamento que Peter mencionou, que poderia garantir seu aluguel e provisões por seis meses, diga-se de passagem, mas porque só de ouvir falar em Lordes, se lembrava de Lucius Malfoy e suas mãos em seu corpo. Ele realmente precisava achar um companheiro adequado, era falta de sexo, com certeza.

\- Então, pode lidar com sua aversão pela elite e fazer o trabalho? É uma entrega delicada e confio em você. – Peter disse, sem perceber a tribulação do amigo.

\- Claro, claro. É muito dinheiro, posso até fingir que sou Sirius e ficar um tempo sem trabalhar. – Remus brincou.

Peter riu.

\- Você até tentaria, mas nós dois sabemos que é muito certinho pra isso. Vou te mandar uma coruja com as especificações.

\- Está tudo bem. Vou ficar esperando.

\- Agora, que tal outro uísque para digerirmos bem nosso asqueroso jantar?

\- Acho ótimo!

X~x~X

Quando recebeu a coruja de Peter com as especificações do que tinha que fazer, achou que a remuneração alta era justamente devido ao trabalho desagradável que o esperava. As festas da elite eram bem conhecidas pelos rituais pagãos, havia aqueles de troca e revitalização de energia, alguns de cunho sexual, ele já tinha ouvido rumores sobre orgias e coisas do tipo, mas ele sabia que a festa com aqueles animais não era desse tipo. Não, as gaiolas que ele transportava com todo o cuidado para não irritar os animais adormecidos dentro eram para outro tipo de entretenimento, eram duas quimeras. Ele sabia que eram raras e caríssimas, esperava sinceramente que não fossem sacrificá-las ou colocá-las numa rinha, isso seria muito cruel. Inclusive para os Lordes.

Remus teve o trabalho de ir buscá-las no porto, descarregar as gaiolas, colocá-las num carrinho e levitá-las até o local. Isso porque as criaturas podiam ser sedadas, mas não deviam ser transportadas magicamente, já que isso as enfureceria demasiado. O Salão dos Lordes, era um clube privado para os magos da elite sangue puro da Inglaterra, era um edifício elegante e enorme. Os entregadores lobisomens devem sempre entrar pela parte de trás, é claro, Remus não teve problemas encontrando a entrada e um elfo sisudo o mostrou o galpão onde deveria colocar as jaulas. Ele foi cuidadoso ao colocá-las no local indicado e ainda verificou os feitiços de proteção, certificando-se que as bela criaturas não iriam fugir ao acordar. Tinha terminado de fazer a checagem quando ouviu a voz, não se surpreendeu porque tinha sentido o cheiro dele antes de vê-lo.

\- Ora vejam só, se não é o lobisomem mais célebre da nossa comunidade.

\- Olá, Severus. Como vai? – Remus perguntou, cordialmente. Inferno, ele ainda se envergonhava de ter quase assustado o rapaz até a morte quando eram mais jovens.

\- Olá, Lupin. Estou melhor que você, isso é uma certeza. – O homem respondeu, no mesmo tom ácido que Regulus usava.

Remus sorriu ao pensar nisso. Essas serpentes eram terríveis. E Severus agora trabalhava para os Lordes, estava muito mais elegante e bem cuidado que nos tempos da escola. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, seu nariz tinha perdido aquele ar torto, provavelmente tratado por um medimago de estética, estava usando uma túnica negra com bordados dourados muito elegante, que só enfatizava sua pele pálida, que agora já não parecia amarelada e oleosa, e sim, macia e bem cuidada.

\- Isso não é muito difícil. – Remus respondeu no mesmo tom mordaz, como teria feito com Regulus.

\- Eu não sinto muito por revelar seu segredo. Seu amigo tentou me matar, e você era o único realmente envergonhado daquilo. E o único que realmente recebeu algum castigo, se é essa compensação que recebi, posso viver com isso.

Ele tinha razão, é claro. Sirius nunca tinha se arrependido de ter enviado Severus a Casa dos Gritos, ele lamentou que o segredo de Remus foi revelado, mas só isso. O lobisomem, mesmo jovem e imaturo tinha pedido perdão ao menino com que implicavam sinceramente, mesmo depois de ter sido exposto. Para sua surpresa, Severus tinha aceitado, dizendo que ele sim estava arrependido, ainda que a coisa não fosse totalmente culpa dele.

\- Eu também, e eu podia estar pior. – Remus disse, dando de ombros. – Agora mesmo, você vai me dar um bom dinheiro por ter trazido essas belezinhas sem acordá-las e sem mover as gaiolas demais. As barras estão com fortes feitiços repelentes, funciona para elas e para humanos, precisam ter cuidado.

\- Sim, já sei. – Severus disse, estendendo a mão para pegar o pergaminho de entrega que Remus estendia.

Remus esperou que Severus assinasse o termo e o guardou no bolso. O outro mago balançou sua varinha, fazendo soar um sino e dois rapazes com cara de terem se formado em Hogwarts no dia anterior apareceram. Um deles carregava um cofre de madeira, e estendeu para Severus, o outro se aproximou das gaiolas, observando com admiração as criaturas adormecidas.

\- Severus, para que vai usá-las? Poções? – Remus perguntou, enquanto via seu antigo rival abrir o cofre com uma chave em seu pescoço e passar a contar galeões.

\- São mais para exibição ornamental, mas sim, conseguimos autorização para coletar um pouco de sangue e… o que diabos está fazendo?! – Severus gritou, ao ver como seu segundo assistente tocava nas grades de uma das jaulas, era repelido, e a quimera acordava, muito irritada.

Tudo passou numa sucessão muito rápida. A criatura, uma vez acordada, pulou nas barras, estraçalhando-as e indo direto para o rapaz, só foi impedida de pegá-lo porque Severus e Remus lançaram feitiços potentes ao mesmo tempo, coisa que só a irritou o mudou o foco para eles.

\- Aparatem, par de idiotas! – Severus rugiu.

Os dois rapazes obedeceram, e Remus ainda teve tempo de pensar que deviam tomar cuidado para não se dividir, já que estavam brancos e tremendo de medo.

\- Vá você também! – Remus gritou, ao rolar de lado quando a criatura quase o pegou.

Um feitiço que ele não conhecia de Severus lançou a criatura longe por alguns segundos, mas logo, ela voltava a investir, e Remus, sem tempo nem mesmo para armar sua varinha ou levantar-se do chão, pensou que iria levar um golpe das garras. Mas um feitiço dito por uma voz dolorosamente conhecida paralisou a besta.

\- Esperava mais de você, Severus. Como essa bagunça aconteceu? – Lucius Malfoy perguntou, guardando sua varinha em seu bastão de cobra novamente.

\- Pode culpar Glascow Júnior, o maldito idiota só foi lá e tocou a gaiola. Como um maldito menino de três anos de idade! – Severus respondeu.

\- Bem, tenho certeza de que encontrará uma maneira de discipliná-lo. – Lucius sorriu. – E claro, de mantê-lo na linha, lembre-se, ele será nosso representante na Irlanda.

\- Merlin, que azar. – Severus resmungou. – Escute, Lupin, vou refazer a gaiola, pode lançar os feitiços repelentes? Sinto muito pelo idiota, vou pegar seu dinheiro e…

\- Vá lidar com os meninos. Puna Glascow, faça-o se arrepender, e depois prepare um relatório para o pai do idiota. Eu lidarei com isso.

Severus parecia surpreso, mas obedeceu sem questionar, sem nem mesmo se despedir de Remus, que se levantava do chão mortificado. Como diabos ele tinha acabado o dia com uma segunda dívida de vida com Lucius Malfoy? Era muito, muito azar. O que ele ia fazer agora?

X~x~X

Remus se perguntou pela milionésima vez como ele fazia para se meter nesse tipo de situação com o homem a sua frente. Ele tinha restaurado a gaiola, levitado a quimera até ela, e lançado os feitiços repelentes, que Malfoy checou por ele mesmo ao invés de confiar nas habilidades de um mestiço, o lobisomem supôs.

\- Então, pode me pagar? Quero dar o fora daqui antes que algum riquinho cabeça de hipogrifo resolva acordar uma delas de novo.

\- Claro. – O loiro disse, e jogou-lhe uma bolsa com os galeões. – Tenho certeza de que não preciso pedir pela sua discrição com o incidente, certo?

\- Corretíssimo, Lorde Malfoy. – Remus disse, zombeteiro. – Estou aqui para ver, ouvir, mas fofocar? Merlin me livre.

Lucius continuou fitando-o com aqueles olhos cinzentos muito profundos.

\- Agora tem um problema sério, não é? Para seu azar, sua dívida de vida só piorou.

\- Sim, mas você já sabia que não podia te pagar com uma foda rápida. – Remus disse, cruamente, com a intenção de chocar o nobre, coisa que não aconteceu.

\- O rápido foi por sua conta. – Lucius disse, com a mesma voz composta e calma de sempre, fazendo com que o lobisomem corasse ao se lembrar que ele tinha sido o único a gozar nas mãos do loiro vergonhosamente rápido e com muita intensidade.

\- Esse não é o ponto.

\- Então, qual é? - O loiro perguntou, cruzando os braços e se recostando na parede com displicência. – Agora quer esperar pra ver o que eu peço?

\- Do que adiantaria? Essa droga só vai embora se eu sentir que foi o suficiente.

\- Oh, andamos pesquisando, não é? – Lucius zombou. – Sabe que se eu cobrar a dívida e você não julgar de coração que foi o suficiente vai ter que continuar tentando? De novo e de novo?

\- Do mesmo modo que sei que não pode me obrigar a fazer algo contra meus amigos.

\- Lupin, gosto bastante de Potter e Black vivos, são divertidos de vencer e de jogar. O engraçado é vê-los se retorcer… é pra isso que você é bom.

Remus sabia disso. Lucius Malfoy não era do tipo que matava seus adversários políticos, ele gostava do jogo demais para isso.

\- Você… você quer sexo de verdade? – Remus perguntou.

\- Tsc, tsc. – Lucius estalou a língua. – Sempre um mestiço querendo usar o corpo para trocas. Não estamos nos seus subúrbios e nesse mundo, não toco nada que não seja o melhor.

Aquilo irritou Remus, que sentiu a bile lhe subir a garganta ao pensar em como o homem podia fazê-lo ficar duro só de lembrar de seu toque enluvado o considerava tão baixo. Mas antes que pudesse formular algo ferino para dizer, Lucius continuou:

\- Você é bonito de olhar, e um lobisomem numa coleira sempre é algo digno de nota. Se quiser posso providenciar para que Severus seja seu treinador, ele pode te transformar num Animal de Estimação adequado.

Remus não estaria mais chocado se o homem tivesse se ajoelhado e o pedido em casamento.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum! – Reagiu violentamente, já se virando para correr para a saída. – Nem pense numa porra dessas, maldição!

Quando alcançou a porta, o lobo ainda podia ouvir a risada maliciosa de Lucius Malfoy.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?**


	3. Decisões

**Olá, pessoas! Primeiro, vamos esclarecer, a fic não vai terminar em morte como Ai no Kusabi, mesmo porque só uso alguns elementos do anime, não tudo.  
Segundo, vamos aproveitar a leitura!  
Beijos**

Remus passou alguns dias de inferno, não porque estivesse preocupado com dinheiro, como geralmente faria, mas porque não podia deixar de pensar em Lucius Malfoy. Se a ligação por uma dívida de vida o incomodava, a segunda adicionou mais peso ao vínculo, ainda não era doloroso ou mesmo incômodo, mas já era parte de sua magia. Era consciente dele da mesma maneira que era consciente de sua varinha quando a tinha em sua mão, a coisa estava se tornando impossível de lidar. Ele precisava falar com alguém, espairecer. E claro, não poderia ser James, ou Sirius, os dois ficariam loucos e gritariam por horas. Lily só faria uma cara compreensiva, daria um tapinha em sua mão com carinho e sairia de casa para enfeitiçar Malfoy e arrancar as bolas do homem. O que lhe deixava com Regulus. Claro, como Sirius era um idiota que os espionaria para saber o que estavam falando se fosse visitar o rapaz em Grimmauld Place, o convidou para ir a seu apartamento. Ele não tinha muitas visitas sociais, não é que tivesse vergonha, mas é que como sua casa era na periferia e minúscula, era mais fácil se encontrar com as pessoas em outros lugares. Mas para o tipo de conversa que ele queria ter, o local vinha a calhar. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los ou espioná-los.

Suspirando pela milésima vez, o lobisomem arrumou suas xícaras de porcelana barata, mas de um azul bonito. Seus utensílios eram muggles, Lily o apresentou a coisas duráveis e baratas de lá, era uma boa coisa. Sua água tinha começado a ferver quando Regulus bateu na porta, Remus a abriu com um passe de varinha o viu entrar, olhando tudo com curiosidade, sem nem piscar ao ver seu anfitrião lançar um feitiço para selar a entrada e silenciar o apartamento.

\- Onde é isso? – Regulus perguntou, olhando um quadro muggle, também decoração barata que Remus achou pelas ruas da cidade.

\- É uma visão do Big Ben, um ângulo que favorece o Tâmisa. É a Londres muggle.

Regulus franziu o nariz, mas continuou olhando para o quadro.

\- É bonito.

\- Se um dia se animar, posso te levar para um passeio. – Remus disse.

A cara horrorizada do caçula dos Black fez com que Remus risse.

\- Não poderes não é contagioso, e sério, você é muito jovem para ficar mofando em casa. Precisa sair mais, Reg.

\- Eu faria, mas seu amigo parece a porra da minha mãe vinte vezes pior. Se saio com meus amigos sou um preguiçoso alienado e que gosta de algazarra. Se fico em casa ele fica resmungando como um velho. Se vou visitar nossas primas ele simplesmente enlouquece, sério, é insano.

\- Sirius nunca foi fácil de lidar. – Remus disse, terminando de preparar o chá.

\- Isso nem precisa me dizer, Lupin.

\- Me chame de Remus, pelo amor de Merlin. – O lobisomem pediu, revirando os olhos.

\- Sirius tem um ciúme desgraçado de você, se me ouvir te chamando pelo nome vai começar a ficar todo neurótico sobre como estou tentando corromper o amigo perfeito dele. Vou ouvir todo o discurso sobre como não devo me portar como um puta sedenta por pau.

\- Creme? Limão?

Regulus negou os dois, gostava de seu chá apenas com alguns cubos de açúcar:

\- Bem, então, eu teria que esclarecer que eu é que sou uma puta sedenta por pau. – Remus disse, sorrindo. – Seu irmão pode ser tão ilustrativo.

\- Oh, inferno, ele é. A boca de um marinheiro na beira do cais, mas pode ser tão pé no saco quanto minha mãe sobre controlar minha vida. – Regulus disse. – Acho que ele deveria arrumar uma esposa, assim me deixaria em paz. O que acha? Devo colocar um anúncio no Profeta para achar candidatas a Lady Black?

Remus quase engasgou com o chá ao começar a rir loucamente. O sorriso maligno do irmão caçula de Sirius lhe dizia que ele era bem capaz de pregar essa peça. Oh, ele, James e Peter poderiam se aproveitar disso por anos.

\- Faça isso e todos os outros marotos te protegerão. Sempre pode alegar inocência com a cara mais verdadeira do mundo, é claro.

Regulus sorriu. Era bom ter alguém que não o chamasse de infantil por se sentir tentado a fazer brincadeiras para irritar seu irmão mais velho.

\- Essa cara nos ensinam na escola. – O mais jovem disse. – Mas não foi para planejar contra meu irmão que me chamou aqui.

\- Não, preciso conversar com alguém que não vá surtar e tentar me defender como se eu fosse uma dama em perigo, que entenda o que aconteceu.

\- Eu com certeza não vou correr para defender sua honra, Remus. Bem, poderia contar tudo ao Sirius se algum idiota passou da linha, mas ei, esse é o risco que corre por querer conversar com serpentes.

Remus sorriu.

\- Eu duvido que vá até ele com isso.

Remus estava certo, é claro. Quando terminou de resumir o que tinha acontecido, Regulus estava pensativo, não escandalizado, nem horrorizado, apenas pensativo.

\- Vai dizer alguma coisa? – O lobisomem perguntou, se movendo com nervosismo. O silêncio o estava irritando.

\- Sim, mas acho que deveria começar a me alimentar. A coisa vai nos cair melhor se estivermos menos… hum, tensos. Estou pensando em como te dizer algumas coisas de forma clara, sem soar que estou te doutrinando, é complicado, cresci com alguns desses conceitos, você por outro lado está no oposto deles.

O homem de olhos cor de mel assentiu, tudo isso fazia sentido. Se dirigiu a sua cozinha minúscula e preparou sua especialidade: sanduíches. Regulus de novo o surpreendeu por não torcer o nariz, o rapaz agarrou seu pão com vontade e mordeu com avidez.

\- Hum, isso é melhor que o do Monstro. O que é essa coisa amarela?

\- É um molho de mostarda com mel. É muggle, mas não pense que estou tentando te doutrinar. – Remus brincou.

Regulus revirou os olhos.

\- Posso aceitar que os muggles cozinham bem, Lucius por exemplo, é viciado em comida francesa, e por lá, os sangue puro não gostam de seus elfos cozinhando. O suprassumo da elegância é ter um banquete feito por um chefe renomado, a profissão de chefe particular ficou popular entre os mestiços ou nascidos muggles de lá. Ainda olham torto se algum sangue puro se volta para isso, mas é mais relacionado ao status mais servil da profissão, do que a problemas com os muggles. As melhores escolas de gastronomia são deles, afinal.

\- Está divagando de propósito? – Remus perguntou, ainda que achasse a informação interessante.

\- Não, estou tentando ilustrar mais sua visão da elite tradicional. A visão de James e Sirius é muito parcial e até você sabe disso. – Regulus disse, mordendo mais um pedaço do sanduíche com avidez. Remus se lembrava de Sirius brincar que a fase de crescimento do irmão nunca tinha passado, parecia verdade, pensou, com diversão. – Estou tentando te dar todos os fatos para ter uma visão geral da coisa.

\- Parece justo, mas eu já tenho uma visão, sabe? Os olhares reprovadores quando entro em lojas do Beco Diagonal, os cochichos, o fato que nunca serei aceito numa posição de emprego que não seja subalterna o bastante para o mestiço lobisomem.

\- Isso é uma droga, e não posso dizer que sei o que é, mas tem mais a ver com a licantropia que com o fato de ser mestiço. – Regulus apontou. – A sociedade como um todo tende a temer os lobisomens, e a questão do trabalho? Devia se lembrar que não foi os votos dos sangue puro que aprovaram as leis que te proíbem de trabalhar no Ministério, se revisar a coisa toda, verá que a facção de Lucius votou contra. Eles pensam que faria bem a sociedade empregar lobisomens de bem nas forças dos aurores para enfrentar melhor a ameaça dos desgarrados e selvagens.

\- Eles queriam guarda-costas numa coleira. – Remus rosnou, mesmo que tivesse desejado ardentemente aquele emprego na época.

\- Seria uma vitória. Não pode vencer tudo e todos de uma vez só, cultura não se muda nos gritos. É uma mudança gradual, talvez não seja possível mudar o mundo para a nossa geração, mas das crianças de hoje, ou dos filhos dela.

\- Eu sei, mas é frustrante. – O lobo disse, rangendo os dentes.

\- Eu posso imaginar. Agora, vamos falar sobre Lucius. Tem algum palpite de por que não te fodeu aquela noite?

\- Porque é um bastardo racista que não queria pôr a mãos num mestiço? – Foi o palpite fervoroso de Remus.

\- Não realmente. Sabia que na Inglaterra só se permitem animais de estimação voluntários? Aqueles que realmente querem ser possuídos?

\- Sim, mas isso é uma cobertura, ainda há um contrato e…

\- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, se um Animal de Estimação se sente mal nas mãos do possuidor, pode perfeitamente procurar um controlador para desfazer o contrato, claro que terá uma multa, mas isso é o de menos. E se o possuidor foi negligente ou… você sabe, um abusador, ele nunca mais vai conseguir um Animal de Estimação.

\- Como se os controladores não fossem pagos para olhar para o outro lado.

\- Acha que alguém poderia fazer Severus Snape olhar para o outro lado? – Regulus questionou. – E não estamos falando de um simples tapinha na mão, o último possuidores a serem banidos foram os irmãos Carrow, deve se lembrar do escândalo.

\- Ah sim, aquela pobre garota. – Remus disse, estremecendo ao se lembrar. – Eles realmente a fizeram… você sabe o que houve de verdade? Dizem de tudo, até que a entregaram para um lobisomem transformado

\- Houve um monte de rumores na época, Lucius detesta falar no assunto, mas ela está bem hoje em dia, está com um possuidor nos Alpes Suíços. E os Carrow são párias, não podem se juntar com ninguém, são como leprosos. Até tentaram contratos com controladores de outros países, que vendem Animais de Estimação Involuntários.

\- Isso é possível?

\- Depende de quem você tem no seu bolso. Não pode ser feito em território inglês, mas o que vamos fazer se alguém já os traz de outro país? Temos gente importante que vem aqui dos países orientais que trazem um verdadeiro harém, geralmente opta-se por ignorar a coisa o mais polidamente possível.

\- Mas aqueles dois bastardos conseguiram outra pobre criatura para mutilar?

\- Claro que não. Os cabeças dos Lordes foram visitá-los e eles desistiram muito rapidamente da ideia, uma coisa é tolerar e sorrir para um emissário japonês com quem se negocia ingredientes para poções e se faz contrato de exportação, uma bem diferente é ter magos aqui se comportando desse modo.

\- Então, está me dizendo que na cultura geral da elite só se aceitam Animais de Estimação voluntários?

\- Sim, de que vale a submissão se ela não foi dada por livre e espontânea vontade? Quando alguém toma o outro por força… isso é fraqueza, falta de controle. Os Lordes odeiam fraqueza acima de tudo.

\- Por isso desprezam os nascidos trouxas e mestiços?

\- Talvez, tem que reconhecer que o poder mágico que vem de muitas gerações é enorme, salvo em alguns casos pontuais. Severus Snape é outro exemplo disso, a magia parece amar aquele bastardo de língua afiada. – Regulus disse com um sorriso. – Nunca entendi porque Sirius e vocês tinham tanta birra dele.

\- Ciúmes principalmente. James e Sirius tinham ciúmes dele, um por causa de Lily, e o outro, por você.

\- Eu?! – Regulus perguntou. – Seu chá tinha uísque, Lupin?

Remus riu.

\- Sirius queria arrancar a cabeça dele cada vez que via o irmãozinho caçula correndo atrás do "seboso" para conselhos, tutoria e amizade.

\- Consegue imaginar o que eu teria ouvido de zombarias se fosse procurar o Sirius para me ajudar com meus deveres? Ele só me ignorava e me tratava mal depois que foi para a escola. – Regulus disse, com amargura. – Mas esse não é o ponto. Conseguiu ter uma visão melhor do que é ser Animal de Estimação? É um símbolo de status, claro, mas tem regras, e em alguns casos, muito envolvimento emocional. Nott praticamente lambe o chão que sua pet pisa, os dois são ridiculamente apaixonados e já tem um filho juntos.

\- Hum. – Remus disse. – Mas é a exceção, certo?

\- Alguns casais optam por ter Animais de Estimação em conjunto, as tríades são mais comuns do que imagina. E não é comum que um Lorde se case com um Pet, mas isso é por causa dos casamentos arranjados entre as famílias.

\- Ainda assim… é uma coisa que as pessoas fora da nobreza estranham.

\- Nesse caso, culpo os costumes muggles ridículos. É verdade que eles não gostam de homens que tem sexo com outros homens? – Regulus perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais bizarra do mundo.

\- Existe um preconceito bem forte sim. É crime em muitos países. E isso vale para as mulheres que só gostam de outras mulheres. – Remus disse. – Mas isso é coisa de muggles idiotas, pessoas normais não reagem assim. Quer dizer… a maior parte reage sim.

\- Ahá! Está percebendo que muitas vezes as coisas não são tão preto no branco, certo? O problema não foi a proposta do Lucius, certo? Foi que ela te interessou.

Remus podia sentir as bochechas queimando, mas assentiu.

\- Ele pode ser um bastardo, mas é sexy como o inferno.

\- Sim. – Regulus disse, sorrindo. – Tem medo do quê? Se deseja que ele te possua de verdade e isso saldar a dívida, qual é o problema?

\- Seu irmão, só para começar.

\- Ah, sim. Sirius vai ficar furioso, vai quebrar metade de casa, isso com certeza.

\- James e Lily vão surtar também.

\- Verdade, aquela mulher é assustadora e nunca aprendeu a apreciar nossos costumes. Mas, é a pessoa mais racional do grupinho de vocês, vai entender que o fez porque deseja.

\- Esse é o problema, certo? Todo mundo precisa saber que gosto de… você sabe.

\- Submissão? Sim, principalmente se gosta de mostrar isso publicamente, alguns Animais de Estimação adoram ser exibidos como pequenas preciosidades.

Ele gostaria, ele era um lobisomem, estava em seu DNA. Lucius Malfoy parecia ter adivinhado isso, que ele era do tipo de lobisomem que nunca almejaria ser um alfa, que ao contrário, queria se sentir seguro e cuidado, era embaraçoso.

\- Eu já sou perseguido por ter sido mordido, algo que não estava no meu controle. Imagina o novo tipo de inferno que seria se eu fosse um Animal de Estimação?

\- Sim, posso ver. Tenho um amigo, ele é medimago e o Animal de Estimação de Vera Lockheart. Uma vez uma mãe não quis que ele tratasse seu filho porque achava que ele era um pervertido que gostava de molestar crianças. E disse isso em alto e bom som.

\- Isso é horrível, mas já ouvi falar. Os Lordes os deixam trabalhar?

\- É uma decisão do Animal de Estimação, realmente, não sabe nada, não é? Quem coloca os termos no contrato é você. Por exemplo, se não quer que ele te mostre em público, pode colocar lá.

\- Sério? Controlam coisas assim?

\- Claro! E muito mais, se quer saber. Seu controlador vai ser o oficiante de um contrato mágico, ali vai pôr uma palavra segura, se a disser, seu possuidor tem que parar, se ele desobedecer, seu controlador vai saber.

\- Foi por isso que os Carrow cortaram a língua da menina? – Remus perguntou, com um nó na garganta.

\- Sim, mas isso foi realmente coisa de dois doentes. E quando optarem por jogos com mordaça, devem combinar um gesto ou sinal para substituir a palavra, o que leva mais tempo para acionar seu controlador, já que magia verbal é mais fácil de ativar.

\- Entendo. – Remus disse, mais esclarecido realmente. – A dívida de vida, por que a sinto tanto?

\- Porque te incomoda dever algo pra ele. E me incomodaria também, ter Lucius Malfoy com o poder de me pedir qualquer coisa seria bem preocupante.

\- Acha que devo aceitar? Acha que ele seria capaz de me pedir algo que possa acabar prejudicando James e Sirius, mesmo que não fisicamente?

\- Se for do interesse dele e dentro dos limites estabelecidos pela magia sim. Ele não pode te obrigar a machucar meu irmão, por exemplo, mas poderia te fazer machucar a si mesmo, a magia não permite que outra pessoa se machuque pelo bem de uma dívida, mas você é jogo justo.

\- Maravilhoso! – Remus disse, com descrença.

\- Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Lucius não gosta desse tipo de jogo, se ele já te ofereceu uma solução é porque está disposto a aceitá-la. Parece não ter pensado nisso, Remus, mas ele também pode desejar você.

\- O maldito infeliz me tocou com luvas!

\- E isso parece ter funcionado bem pra você. – Regulus provocou. – E é uma cena bem comum, o possuidor totalmente vestido enquanto o Animal de Estimação está nu.

\- Maldito bastardo pervertido. – Remus resmungou, fazendo o jovem rir.

\- Pensei que esse era você.

\- Só quando estou irritando seu irmão e fingindo seduzir você.

\- Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que fazer.

\- Não interessa o que todo mundo pensa, se te faz feliz se dar para Lucius Malfoy, siga seu coração. – Regulus disse, fazendo Remus dar-lhe um tapa.

\- Não use minhas palavras contra mim.

\- Sou uma serpente, o que esperava? Além disso, se quiser realmente entrar nessa, vou com você. Se eu gostar do treinamento, vou aprender a lidar com meu irmão… além disso, Severus Snape é o único controlador da Inglaterra que vai enfeitiçar as bolas de Sirius se ele tentar se meter no meu caminho.

Remus riu.

\- Isso é verdade, então… podemos ir só para ver como é?

\- Claro! Vou mandar uma coruja pra ele, Lucius já deve ter falado de você, mas garanto que ele nunca pensou que eu poderia entrar numa coisa dessas.

X~x~X

\- Não posso dizer que é uma surpresa ver nenhum dos dois por aqui. – Severus disse, sentando em sua poltrona confortável, enquanto nem olhava para Remus e Regulus.

\- Como assim? Eu nunca dei uma pista! – Regulus protestou, sentado a frente do anfitrião e ao lado de Remus. Os dois tinham ido a casa de Severus após receber uma coruja marcando o encontro dois dias depois de sua conversa reveladora na casa do lobisomem.

\- Regulus, por favor, todos em Slytherin faziam apostas sobre quando teria coragem de assumir suas preferências, e sobre se alguém teria coragem de enfrentar a ira do seu irmão e finalmente roubar sua virgindade. Você saiu da escola sem dar um final para as duas. – Severus disse, com o mesmo tom plano de sempre, mas fazendo com que o mais novo dos Black ficasse corado até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Você é virgem? De verdade? Como isso é possível? – Remus perguntou, assombrado.

\- Considerando que o primeiro cara que me beijou terminou na enfermaria depois de misteriosamente ser dosado com uma poção experimental que o deixou careca permanentemente, foi bem difícil arrumar um encontro. Mas, quando finalmente consegui um, o pobre Erik, se lembra? Terminou na enfermaria de novo, só que dessa vez com depois de ter se "perdido" na Floresta Proibida só de cueca.

Remus mordeu os lábios para não rir. Os dois incidentes foram obra dos marotos, tudo a mando de Sirius, claro. Ele dizia que os rapazes eram muito ousados e que queriam perverter seu irmãozinho.

\- E a fama ficou depois da escola. Que tipo de idiota iria querer sair comigo sabendo que iria causar a ira de Lorde Black? Agora com treinamento de auror. – Regulus reclamou, amuado.

\- Oh, não se queixe como uma criança, te garanto que conseguirá resolver esse problema depois de se certificar que realmente quer ser um Animal de Estimação. – Severus disse, com rigor. – Não pensem que deixarei mancharem meu nome por um mero capricho. A situação de Lupin é bem específica, mas a sua, Regulus, é muito ampla. Já conhece os costumes, a maneira de se portar, quer treinar com ele ou prefere classes mais avançadas?

\- Eu conheço o jogo, mas nunca realmente joguei, então… vou com ele desde o básico, além disso, posso ajudar na tradução entre os dois. Sou fluente em Slytherin e Gryffindor. – O jovem brincou, fazendo Remus sorrir e Severus bufar.

\- Podia ser pior, o que pode ter de difícil em treinar um lobisomem e um moleque mimado? Com certeza já tive cabeças de vento piores. – Severus disse, se levantando. – Devo assumir que os dois querem discrição sobre sua preparação?

\- Isso seria apreciado, já que não quero meu irmão gritando e fazendo escândalo. Vamos atrasar o espetáculo lamentável o máximo que pudermos.

\- Seu irmão é um arremedo de Lorde, deveria cortar relações e evitar esse tipo de situação desagradável. Teremos que te achar um possuidor que possa lidar com Black.

\- Eu tenho certeza que a fama do Sirius não chegou a França, há ótimos magos por lá. – Remus brincou.

\- Preferia não ter que sair do país. – Regulus disse. – Podia me escolher, Sev. Serei todo seu, Sirius vai ficar puto, vai ter uma úlcera só de pensar.

\- Isso soa tentador, mas não, obrigado. – Severus disse, e Remus podia jurar que sua boca até virou um pouquinho, num quase sorriso. – Venham comigo, tenho que apresentá-los ao meu quarto de treinamento, separei algumas coisas para nossa introdução.

Os dois aspirantes o seguiram. Severus podia sentir a ansiedade dos dois, teria que trabalhar nisso, é claro. Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, sentiu-os hesitar.

\- Não é uma câmara de tortura. – Severus disse, brincando. – Hoje basicamente conversaremos, se sentirem confortáveis, podemos começar com as tarefas iniciais.

Os dois assentiram e entraram no quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dele. Havia uma cama grande, com lençóis de seda branca. Uma mesa coberta com objetos que fizeram um arrepio de antecipação percorrer a coluna de Remus, não havia divisão entre o quarto e o banheiro, onde podiam ver uma enorme banheira de mármore negro e um chuveiro muito elegante, havia espelhos por toda a parte.

\- Como devem saber, a maior parte dos possuidores prefere ter seus Animais de Estimação nus, ou quase, quando estão sozinhos. Algum dos dois tem problemas com isso?

\- Não. – Foi a resposta em uníssono.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Quase começo a cogitar a ideia de dizer a Lucius para adquirir os dois… fariam um lindo par deitados juntos numa cama de peles.

Regulus sorriu.

\- Não acho que ele aguenta outro Black em sua vida, mas obrigada por me achar lindo.

\- Não seja impertinente. – Severus disse, se sentando ao lado da mesa e pegando sua varinha. – Agora, tirem a roupa, toda ela.

Regulus começou a obedecer um pouco mais timidamente que Remus, e isso notava-se pela demora do mais jovem em sair de suas roupas e pelo rubor profundo que cobria suas bochechas e pescoço.

\- Para ajudá-los a se acostumar, vão ficar ajoelhados enquanto explico conceitos básicos. Ajoelhar-se para seu possuidor é algo que a maior parte dos Animais de Estimação faz naturalmente, principalmente quando desejam atenção, é muito comum que seja nessa posição que seu possuidor te dê mais contato físico, e claro, podem sempre se oferecer para dar-lhe prazer oralmente. Na comunidade de possuidores da Inglaterra, não conheço nenhum que não goste desse tipo de apresentação, mulheres inclusas.

E com um giro de varinha, ele fez duas almofadas de veludo vermelho surgirem a frente dos dois.

\- Ajoelhem-se, por favor. Mãos atrás das costas ou em suas coxas, podem escolher a posição mais confortável, mas suas pernas devem estar separadas o bastante para mostrar e exibir seus órgãos. Essa é a posição que a maior parte dos possuidores escolhe para exibir seus Animais de Estimação e as joias que usam.

Os dois se ajoelharam, sem problemas em seguir as instruções, ambos optando por deixar as mãos em suas coxas. Severus pensou mais uma vez que seriam um lindo par se pudessem estar juntos, seriam um bocado para lidar, mas absolutamente lindos de olhar. Lupin, como qualquer licantropo, tendia a ter mais pelos no corpo e ser mais musculoso, ainda que tivesse um corpo fino. Seu abdômen era duro e trabalhado, tinha coxas fortes, que ladeavam um pênis grosso, que encheria totalmente sua mão, uma vez que estivesse duro. A pele tinha cicatrizes finas, mas elas combinavam perfeitamente com seu ar rústico e a pele bronzeada. Regulus, por outro lado, era pálido e delicado. Sua constituição era muito bela, era magro, barriga lisa, sem músculos duros, coxas roliças… mas seu grande atributo com certeza seria aquela bunda. Era perfeita, clamava por surras, era macia e convidativa ao olhar e ao toque.

\- Muito bem, a partir de agora, só tem permissão para falar quando e se eu perguntar alguma coisa. Não podem me interromper, por hoje, não teremos nenhum tipo de punição, mas não pensem que não posso guardar rancor e fazê-los sofrer amanhã quando falarmos disso.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça, Regulus totalmente calmo, mas o lobisomem teve um flash de desconfiança no olhar e seu corpo ficou tenso.

\- Não estou falando de nada que não aprovem, é claro. – Ele esclareceu. – Relaxe, Lupin, suas emoções são um livro aberto.

O lobisomem concordou.

\- Agora, devem saber que ser um Animal de Estimação vai muito além de prover sexo. É uma relação como outra qualquer, porém, há muito mais controle envolvido. Sou um controlador, o que significa que tenho os contratos. Se um possuidor ficar engraçadinho, simplesmente cancelo o contrato, simples assim, mas a coisa também funciona ao revés, se o possuidor tiver reclamações, também tem o direito de reincidir o contrato. – Explicou, parando para respirar. – Como usamos muitos termos comerciais, pessoas que não conhecem nosso mundo podem achar que os Animais de Estimação são prostitutas, nada mais ao contrário. É comum que ganhem presentes, mimos e que vivam no luxo, mas não há nada parecido com recompensas polpudas vindas dos possuidores. Entenderam essa parte?

\- Sim. – Disseram juntos novamente, realmente fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Podem trabalhar ou escolher serem sustentados pelos possuidores, nesse caso, será responsabilidade dele prover suas necessidades enquanto são parceiros. Por questões de segurança, sei que Lucius prefere essa opção, Lupin, mas isso é um tema para depois de sua formação.

O controlador girou sua varinha e um anel veio até ele.

\- Esse é um anel de posse. Essa é uma versão simples, e não se enganem pelo tamanho, ele se expande e se encaixa na base de seu pênis. Quanto mais intrincado e luxuoso, mais apreciado por seu mestre você é, mais satisfeito ele está com você. Ele pode trocar o anel de acordo com seu comportamento, mas é considerado muito rude e extremamente de mau gosto deixar seu Animal de Estimação com um anel de metal barato sem nenhuma pedra preciosa. Se tiverem o azar de lidarem com escravos é o que vão ver… pode perguntar, Lupin, estou vendo que está mordendo a língua para não falar.

\- Escravos? Como assim?

\- São Animais de Estimação involuntários, um nome bonito para escravos, se quer minha opinião. Podem se deparar com vários em reuniões ou festas, verão que seus donos os deixam com anéis de aço ou de plástico duro, é como se dissessem que não valem nada. No caso das mulheres é ainda mais cruel, já que usam piercings genitais e nos mamilos de má qualidade. – Severus explicou. – É uma situação que magos civilizados não participam, é apenas degradação da vida humana.

Remus assentiu, muito surpreso pelo desprezo real de Severus pela prática, era a mesma paixão que via em Lily quando ela discursava sobre o tema. Agora podia ver porque eles tinham sido amigos.

\- Voltando ao tema, esse anel não é só um adorno. Seu possuidor pode encantá-lo para te impedir de gozar, pode fazê-lo vibrar e uma série de outros truques sexuais. Ele é feito para se encaixar nisso. – Severus disse, pegando uma gaiola cilíndrica. – Uma gaiola de castidade, enquanto o anel pode prevenir que gozem, atrasando seu orgasmo, não pode impedir isso para sempre. Uma gaiola te impediria inclusive de ter uma ereção, e teria a magia de seu possuidor te tocando intimamente todo o tempo. É um jogo que muitos casais gostam, mas demonstra que seu possuidor é muito ciumento e possessivo, já que geralmente, é usado para prevenir que outras pessoas o vejam em ereção completa ou gozando em uma exibição. Alguns possuidores consideram que esse é um espetáculo só para seus olhos.

Severus fez uma pausa, percebendo que pela animação visível de Regulus, ele estava indo para passar as aulas dolorosamente duro, pobre rapaz se pensava que ele o tocaria.

\- Bem, como percebem os brinquedos de Animais de Estimação requerem que estejam devidamente depilados, coisa que nenhum dos dois está. Se sentem confortáveis para fazer isso agora? Se pedir corretamente, Regulus, tenho certeza que Lupin pode te ajudar com seu… probleminha.

Remus deu um sorriso positivamente sly, na opinião de Severus, piscando para o jovem, que voltou a ter as bochechas vermelhas, mas não perdeu a chance de se pavonear:

\- Claro, o que for necessário para minha educação.

\- O mesmo aqui. – Remus disse, já se pondo de pé. – Suponho que a banheira é para isso?

\- Sim, o pote verde é uma pomada feita por mim. Usem-na antes e depois da navalha, ela vai evitar que os pelos voltem a incomodar ou picar por mais um mês, mas terão que fazer isso novamente assim que o prazo vencer.

Remus levou o irmão caçula de seu melhor amigo até o banheiro, sabendo muito bem que Sirius teria um ataque apoplético se soubesse que ia besuntar seu irmão com uma substância viscosa e depois dar-lhe um bom boquete, mas ei, o que ele ia fazer? Revelar seu segredo novamente?

\- Acostumem-se a serem olhados, se isso é o que gostam. Não precisam fazer nada na frente de ninguém se os faz sentir mal, o exibicionismo é comum, mas não é obrigatório. Se gostam de privacidade, me digam, estará em seus contratos.

Os dois voltaram a assentir, mas não se manifestaram contra, então, Severus encheu a banheira com um movimento de varinha.

\- Acho que Regulus precisa aprender a lidar com sua própria excitação. Então, ele cuidará de você primeiro, Lupin. Para a água os dois, comece pelo peito dele, uma pele tão bronzeada certamente merece ser mostrada.

\- Para não falar dos músculos. – Regulus deixou escapar, fazendo Remus sacudir a cabeça negativamente e colocar um dedo em seus lábios.

\- Shiu. – O lobisomem sibilou.

\- Já vejo que Lupin será mais fácil de domar que você, nenhuma surpresa até aqui. Você é como um filhotinho hiperativo.

Regulus ia retrucar, mas só fez um beicinho que Remus beijou de leve. Ah, esse treinamento ia ser divertido.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
E não, não terminei assim porque sou má... talvez sim, mas o capítulo ficou gigante, não briguem comigo.  
Nos lemos logo.**


	4. Descobertas

Regulus descobriu que trabalhar com uma navalha raspando os pelos do peito de Remus era algo que exigia foco, a coisa era realmente afiada. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso, já que a atenção em não adicionar um corte ao peito forte o ajudou a ignorar sua ereção pesada sendo acariciada pela água tépida cada vez que ele movia um músculo. Os dois homens mais velhos já o tinham taxado de imaturo e ansioso, ele queria provar que não era assim tão verde. Terminou o trabalho no peito do lobisomem e lambeu maliciosamente os mamilos dele, ganhando um olhar provocativo por parte de Remus. A coisa só mudou de figura depois que sob as ordens de Severus passou as pernas do amigo, descobrindo que ele tinha pontos muito sensíveis na parte interna de suas coxas, sentindo-o estremecer e vendo que começava a se excitar seriamente ao ser acariciado ali pela navalha ou por seus dedos, mas só o deixou completamente ereto quando passou a depilar sua virilha, deixando-o completamente liso e hiper sensível, é claro.

\- Esse tipo de depilação tem três objetivos: deixá-los totalmente a vista dos possuidores, impedir que brinquedos se enrosquem nos pelos e os machuquem, mas principalmente, aumentar a sensibilidade. – Severus explicou. – Sua vez, Regulus.

Ele engoliu em seco ao trocar de lugar com Remus e ficar sentado na borda da banheira. O lobo tinha um brilho muito malicioso no olhar, ele iria torturá-lo, o jovem tinha certeza, e isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ao contrário de Remus, ele não tinha uma infinidade de pelos no peito, então o lobisomem começou diretamente em suas coxas, só que em vez de usar só os dedos para provocá-lo, lambeu cada centímetro de pele que livrou dos pelos. Essa tortura continuou até que ele chegasse a sua virilha, onde o lobisomem se esmerou em provocá-lo, cada movimento da navalha, cada carícia dos dedos hábeis de Remus o faziam gemer, sentindo sua ereção pulsar, ansiando por alívio. Assim que terminou de provocá-lo com a navalha, Remus voltou a fazê-lo ao aplicar o creme pela região recém depilada com vagarosidade calculada. O lobo parecia apreciar enormemente vendo-o se contorcer de desejo, ansiando por que ele tocasse sua ereção, quando perversamente, ficava rodeando-a, massageando suas coxas e virilha sensíveis.

\- Lupin. – Ele sibilou quando o sentiu acariciar seus testículos.

\- Vejo que será um Animal de Estimação que será muito punido por não fazer silêncio, Regulus. – Severus zombou. – A menos claro, que seu possuidor te ponha uma mordaça. Talvez experimentemos isso em um ou dois dias.

Regulus gemeu, indignado consigo mesmo. Ele era realmente muito inexperiente, coisa que ficou clara pelo palavrão que soltou mesmo após a bronca de Severus. Mas o que eles esperavam? Remus tinha acabado de lamber as gotas de pré-semem que tinham escorrido da ponta de seu pênis inchado até molharem seus dedos brincando com os testículos igualmente cheios e endurecidos. Remus sorriu ao ouvi-lo e teve o descaramento de piscar um olho para ele antes de mostrar habilidade em engoli-lo inteiro. O mais novo gemeu audivelmente, nunca tinham feito isso para ele, a sensação de estar dentro de uma boca macia, úmida e quente era enlouquecedora, muito mais intenso e prazeroso que tocar a si mesmo. Ele mordeu os lábios fortemente, tentando resistir ao orgasmo que já sentia se aproximando, mas era difícil durar muito quando estava tão excitado e tinha um lobo experimente chupando-o pela primeira vez em sua vida. Regulus apertou os dedos contra a borda da banheira até sentir dor, seus músculos ficaram imensamente tensos em seu esforço para controlar seu orgasmo, mas era tão difícil resistir quando Remus usava a língua para lambê-lo inteiro, seguindo a veia pulsante que ia da base até a ponta de sua ereção, engolindo-o e sugando-o como se fosse um pirulito especialmente delicioso, o maldito lobo sabia exatamente como provocá-lo, sugando com vigor e descendo para lamber seus testículos enquanto o masturbava lentamente. Quando a língua do lobo voltou a sua ereção, ele se concentrou em lamber a abertura na ponta e chupar apenas a cabeça de seu pênis, fazendo disso uma tortura que Regulus não aguentou, explodindo na boca do lobisomem, que longe de se afastar ou protestar pela falta de aviso, lambeu a semente que escapou de sua boca e a tragou toda, passando a limpar a ereção pulsante de Remus.

\- Eu definitivamente vou ter que mostrar isso numa penseira para o Lucius. Talvez as duas coisinhas impertinentes possam terminar juntas, afinal de contas.

Regulus sorriu, mas Remus ficou tenso pela primeira vez. Severus tinha razão, o homem era um livro aberto.

\- O quê? – O mais novo perguntou, acariciando os cabelos do lobo.

\- Nada, é só que não sei se gosto da ideia de você ver como ele me deixa… indefeso.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha ante isso.

\- Pode explanar mais, Lupin? Se tem um problema com Lucius, tem que me dizer ou não vou permitir contrato nenhum, com dívida de vida ou não. – O homem de negro foi taxativo.

\- Meu problema não é não querer, Severus, é como é vergonhoso e humilhante que eu goste de como o filho da puta me trata. – Remus disse, irritado e corado por ter que admitir isso.

Severus sorriu abertamente.

\- Oh, isso não é um problema então. Tenho certeza que Lucius pode te persuadir a superar seus embaraços infantis. – Completou. – Talvez realmente precise de um companheiro de jogos como Regulus para te deixar mais à vontade.

\- Você não poderia entender. – Remus disse, cruzando os braços, como um menino emburrado.

O controlador lhe deu um olhar profundo, como se estivesse tentando ler-lhe a mente, o que não seria uma surpresa, vindo de Severus, mas não, ele só parecia refletir.

\- Você não tem ideia de como entendo. – Ele disse, misteriosamente. – Agora, os dois terminem o banho, sem brincadeiras para Lupin, que apesar de ter controle é mais impertinente que Regulus, vou separar alguns livros para vocês.

Os dois obedeceram em silêncio, poderiam conversar no apartamento de Remus depois.

X~x~X

\- Então, como foi tudo? – Lucius perguntou, ao vê-lo entrar em seu escritório em Malfoy Manor, munido de vários rolos de pergaminho.

\- Já alinhei as reuniões e visitas com os investidores do Japão. Eles vão chegar em mais ou menos duas semanas. – Severus informou. – Como você esperava, a morte do cabeça do clã causou uma briga por poder, e o sobrinho que se firmou no topo quer mostrar liderança renegociando os contratos e aumentando os preços.

O loiro bufou. Isso ele já sabia antes mesmo das cartas chegarem.

\- Não estou falando de negócios exatamente. Como foi com Lupin?

\- Bem, mas ele ainda não é seu, então, se quer detalhes, pergunte a ele. – Severus disse.

\- Ah, meu amigo, não sei porque te deixo falar assim comigo. – Lucius reclamou.

\- Se quisesse um empregado que pulasse ao seu comando, teria contratado um dos lacaios do Ministério. – Severus disse. – Gosta de mim porque não tenho medo da sua pose de Lorde.

\- Bom ponto. Já que está aqui, o que acha de escaparmos dos documentos e problemas e irmos ver meu adorável dragão?

\- A essa hora? – Severus questionou. Lucius era um pai bastante presente, mas raramente saía de seus deveres diários para ver o filho.

\- Sim, um dos motivos para querer Lupin por aqui é a possibilidade de ter alguém em quem eu possa confiar com a segurança do meu filho. – Lucius disse, se levantando. – Acha que nisso posso confiar nele?

\- Vai ter que avaliar por si mesmo quando os veja juntos, mas, posso te dizer por experiência própria, que Lupin não é mal intencionado. Na verdade, é dolorosamente direto e fácil de ler.

Lucius assentiu, foi outra das coisas que chamou sua atenção desde o principio, ele estava acostumado com as máscaras e fingimentos da alta sociedade. O lobisomem era como uma brisa refrescante e emocionante em sua vida.

\- Quando acha que ele estará pronto?

\- Depende de quanto tempo tivermos para trabalhar juntos. Ele aprende rápido, mas sabe que há partes do treinamento que terá que fazer por si mesmo, mais do que o ajuste normal que teria que passar com um Animal de Estimação experiente.

\- Eu já estou preparado para isso.

\- Eu não acho que esteja. – Severus disse, caminhando ao lado do amigo rumo ao salão de Draco. – Você nunca esteve tão interessado em uma pessoa antes, nem mesmo Narcissa pôde roubar sua atenção por tanto tempo. O que vê de tão atraente nele? É um lobisomem sem refinamento.

Lucius sorriu.

\- É diferente. Na minha vida conheço muitas pessoas padronizadas, não há surpresas, não há desafios. O que há mais entediante que isso?

Severus perguntou a si mesmo se seu amigo e patrão percebia que soava interessado demais no lobisomem. Só o fato de escolhê-lo como um Animal de Estimação já ia ser um escândalo, só a possibilidade do líder dos Lordes de sangue puro se apaixonar por um mestiço infectado tinha potencial para abalar as relações de poder no mundo mágico. Ele mal podia esperar para saber como iam terminar as coisas.

X~x~X

Lily sabia que tinha alguma coisa incomodando Sirius de sobremaneira desde o jantar da noite anterior, quando Remus apareceu arrastando Regulus a tiracolo. O grande e assustador Sirius Black estava pensativo e quase parecia desolado, nem mesmo Harry com suas gracinhas tinha arrancado mais que um sorriso sem graça do animago, coisa que a deixou preocupada.

\- Pronto. Harry já está tirando uma soneca, James está na Central e você está de licença obrigatória e me deixando maluca. – Ela disse, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Qual é o problema? Desde ontem quando Remus e seu irmão chegaram, você parece ter comido três sacos de feijões sabor vômito, um atrás do outro. Até pensei que minha comida estivesse ruim.

Ele suspirou.

\- Remus e Regulus estão tendo um caso pelas minhas costas.

\- Não seja tolo, Remus não iria namorar seu irmão sem conversar antes com você.

\- Ele fez. Ontem eu podia sentir o cheiro neles. – Sirius disse, com uma careta, só de lembrar como seu nariz sensível ardeu com o cheiro de sexo que vinha dos dois. Seu ciúme queimou como uma esfera de luz brilhante em seu estômago. Ele tinha que reconhecer que era ciúme, já que não podia pensar que seu melhor amigo queria prejudicar seu irmão caçula.

\- Oh, os sentidos aguçados ficam mesmo sem a transformação animaga. É por isso que Minerva sempre pegava os alunos de surpresa. Gata sorrateira. – A ruiva refletiu, se esquecendo do aspecto miserável do amigo. – É uma habilidade muito interessante, será que os animagos transformam permanentemente alguns órgãos? Isso acontece desde a primeira transformação ou levou algumas?

\- Sempre podemos confiar em você para esquecer assuntos incômodos em prol de um bom momento de estudo. – Sirius zombou.

\- Não é isso, mas de que adianta eu te dizer que deveria superar isso? – Ela disse. – Sempre pedi que parassem de espantar os pretendentes do menino, então, depois do terceiro, do qual ele nem soube, é bom ressaltar, percebi que está irremediavelmente apaixonado pelo seu irmão caçula. Isso ai, eu disse em voz alta, lide com isso.

Sirius empalideceu e fechou as mãos em punho com muita força.

\- Eu… sou um doente.

\- Não realmente, quer dizer, esse é o mundo mágico. Aprendi há um longo tempo que as coisas aqui funcionam de uma maneira diferente. Sangue atraí sangue às vezes. E se é entre adultos e de maneira consensual, qual é o problema?

\- É errado! – Sirius gritou.

\- Errado é você passar a vida toda se sentindo miserável, e sem dar a ele uma chance de ser feliz, porque é isso que está fazendo. Não o deixa sair com os amigos, não o deixa namorar… o que diabos quer? Trancá-lo em Grimmauld Place e ficar olhando platonicamente? Cresça pelo amor de Merlin e Morgana.

\- Ele está namorando com o Remus, não é? Aquele lobo com tesão está abusando do meu irmão.

\- Quando você queria fazer isso por si mesmo? – Ela provocou. – Os vi ontem, e posso te assegurar que são no máximo amigos com benefícios. Regulus também é bem claro sobre o que ele acha de mulheres ou homens ao redor do irmão mais velho. Ele provavelmente te quer também, já pensou nisso?

Sirius deu um sorriso amargo.

\- Está insinuando que a maldição incestuosa dos Black é uma realidade?

Lily riu.

\- Não, mas acho que devem parar de sofrer mutuamente por algo que sequer é um tabu na sociedade bruxa. Há mais coisas no mundo para se martirizar, meu amigo.

\- Como libertar os escravos?

\- Como isso, sim. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

X~x~X

\- Paciência é uma arte, Regulus. – Severus disse, sentando em sua cadeira e observando como o jovem caía na cama exausto, depois de gozar nas mãos do lobisomem. – Uma que você, claramente precisa praticar mais.

Remus lambeu a mão para limpar a semente do amigo e sorriu.

\- Pelo menos agora ele aguentou quarenta carícias. – O lobo disse, de ânimo leve.

\- Nossa meta eram cinquenta. – Regulus lamentou.

Há uma semana que Severus o tinha colocado para trabalhar sua ansiedade em gozar, e isso se resumia a uma deliciosa tortura diária nas mãos de Remus. O lobo tinha que deixá-lo excitado e então masturbá-lo continuamente com movimentos lentos. Regulus tinha que contar cada movimento da mão do lobisomem, só podia gozar quando ele chegasse a cinquenta, mas nunca conseguia e terminava recebendo um castigo, não que isso o incomodasse, é claro.

\- Não seja duro consigo mesmo. – Remus disse, se inclinando sobre ele, descaradamente nu e atraente.

Regulus suspirou e o puxou para um beijo. O corpo duro e mais forte que o seu, e a confiança que tinha no outro, o permitiam fechar os olhos e fantasiar um pouco sobre seus reais e obscuros desejos. Remus sugou sua língua, languidamente, e se encaixou entre suas pernas, fazendo-o se lembrar que ele usava uma gaiola de castidade, para testar se gostava do dispositivo ou não.

\- Os dois podem parar com isso em algum momento nesse século? – Severus perguntou, secamente.

Remus, que era realmente mais impertinente que Regulus se afastou do amigo com um som molhado obsceno e sorriu para o controlador.

\- Pode se juntar quando quiser, Severus. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – O lobisomem disse, provocativo.

\- Como se tivesse o necessário para me satisfazer. – O outro zombou.

Regulus lambeu os lábios inchados e descobriu que achava deliciosamente decadente sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de Remus.

\- Homem de pouca fé. – Ele brincou, mas logo se espreguiçou e mudou de assunto. – Não acha que eu me controlaria melhor com um anel?

\- Provavelmente, mas só seu futuro possuidor poderá colocar um em você. – Severus explicou. – Eles só funcionam para magia dominante e com feitiços de consensualidade.

\- Droga. – O menino reclamou. – Quer me envergonhar e me deixar gozar muito rápido na minha primeira noite com meu possuidor?

\- Não há vergonha nisso, Regulus, é uma questão de costume. E ele vai saber que você é virgem, então, estará preparado para lidar com sua inexperiência. Relaxe e se divirta.

\- Isso soa como se já estivesse planejando nos certificar. – Regulus disse.

\- Eu estou, já faz dez dias que começamos, não tenho muito mais o que ensinar. – Severus disse. – Além disso, pensei que estaria mais animado.

Remus sabia que um dos problemas de Regulus era que Sirius estava fechando o cerco sobre eles. Tinham conseguido esquivar bem do animago por esses dias porque ele foi chamado para um trabalho urgente com Moody, mas sabiam que ele tinha colocado um detetive de sua confiança para vigiá-los, e era uma questão de tempo até saber exatamente onde passavam os dias. O pensamento do lobisomem foi como um chamariz, já que Severus se levantou de varinha em punho e rangeu os dentes.

\- Seu irmão está aqui. – Ele disse para Regulus, que arregalou os olhos.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse sequer sair da cama e vestir alguma coisa, Sirius Black praticamente explodiu a porta do quarto e entrou parecendo verdadeiramente lunático, o que tinha sua ironia, levando-se em conta o histórico de seus apelidos.

\- Black! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Snape? – Sirius rugiu apontando com sua varinha para a cama onde estavam Regulus e Remus. – O que diabos fez com eles? Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada nisso! Eu sabia.

Remus se levantou e colocou um roupão.

\- Não tem nada de errado. Não culpe o Severus se não tem coragem de conversar comigo ou com seu irmão como um adulto, ao invés de invadir casas alheias como um ensandecido.

\- Moony! Ele deve estar enfeitiçando vocês, tem que estar. Ele é um controlador, e estamos falando do Snivellus, é claro que conhece todo tipo de feitiço e poção para fazer vocês acreditarem que querem ser Animais de Estimação.

O jeito com que Sirius disse o termo, fez Remus ter certeza que seu amigo não lidaria nada bem com sua nova condição. Não sem algum tempo para se ajustar, é claro.

\- Black, juro por Merlin, se não sair eu…

\- Cale a boca antes que eu te prenda por violação do código de ética. Nem Malfoy vai poder te tirar dessa! – Sirius rugiu, olhando com fúria para o homem.

\- Escute aqui seu…

\- Isso é o suficiente. – Uma voz imperiosa disse.

Todos se viraram para ver Lucius Malfoy na porta, ele não parecia feliz.

\- Black. – Ele sibilou, com voz fria como gelo. – Você só invadiu a casa do meu funcionário e está ameaçando a segurança dele e dos meus futuros Animais de Estimação?

Sirius deu dois passos para trás como se Lucius o tivesse batido fisicamente.

\- Você tem que estar brincando. Você está metido nisso, seu maldito violador dos infernos? – O auror perguntou, apertando sua varinha com força.

\- Sugiro que retire isso agora mesmo, Black, ou vai terminar preso por invasão e com um processo por difamação.

\- Sirius. – Remus chamou-o, segurando-o pelo braço. – Nenhum de nós está aqui coagido, muito pelo contrário, praticamente imploramos para que ele aceitasse cuidar dos nossos contratos. Vá para a casa, vou te encontrar lá.

Sirius o olhou com tanta dor e traição no olhar que Remus se sentiu mal.

\- Você trouxa meu irmão para eles? – Ele perguntou, horrorizado.

\- Eu vim pelas minhas próprias pernas, Sirius. Tenho um corpo perfeitamente funcional, e um cérebro para pensar por mim mesmo, sabia? – Regulus provocou, ainda deitado e nu na cama, mas preocupado com a palidez do irmão. – Por que está tão branco?

Remus olhou nos olhos de Sirius e viu suas pupilas muito dilatadas, e o fato de que o animago ainda não tinha enfeitiçado Severus ou Lucius era um indicador de que algo ia mal. O cheiro de incenso e óleos na casa de Severus prejudicavam seu nariz apurado, mas quando ele se inclinou para o amigo e seu nariz chegou perto do pescoço, percebeu que ele tinha um cheiro de sangue e poções.

\- Seu filho de uma puta. Você deveria estar no hospital, não é? – Remus rosnou.

\- Como acha que eu poderia ficar deitado em St. Mungo quando soube que os dois estavam aqui a mercê dele? – Sirius esbravejou, apontando para Severus. – E a coisa só piora, agora, o loiro tingido diz que terá os dois.

\- Esse imbecil fugiu do hospital de novo? – Regulus perguntou, já se vestindo. – Eu juro por Merlin, é como se eu fosse o mais velho por aqui. Onde se feriu?

Lucius cruzou os braços.

\- Está sob influências de narcóticos, Black? Vou ter que processar o Departamento dos Aurores por não manter lunáticos armados longe dos cidadãos de bem.

\- Não antes que eu te… – Sirius não terminou de falar, porque caiu desmaiado nos braços de Remus. Vítima de um desmaius por parte do irmão caçula.

\- Não vamos processar ninguém, por favor? Odeio a publicidade. – Regulus pediu. – Além disso, ele está ferido e sob efeito de poções, ninguém foi ferido, só o orgulho dele.

\- Está bem, mas só porque pediu de forma tão convincente. – Lucius disse. – Vamos ter que reforçar suas proteções Severus. O alarme demorou a soar para mim.

\- Tudo bem. – O homem concordou, mas a contragosto. Maldito Black, que ficava dando motivos para a paranoia de Lucius.

\- Aqui, Regulus, segure o idiota. Ele voltou a sangrar e não posso aparecer em St. Mungo de roupão e com uma gaiola de castidade.

\- Por que não? Aposto que seria uma visão e tanto. – O jovem brincou, segurando o irmão.

\- Nem pensar. – Lucius e Remus disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o rir.

\- Vá se trocar, Remus. – Regulus disse, ainda sorrindo. – Vou na frente, já sabe como James é, já deve ter colocado metade do departamento para achá-lo. – Disse, antes de aparatar com o irmão.

Corado de vergonha, Remus se trocou e aparatou logo em seguida, sem dizer adeus.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam? Nos vemos na próxima atualização.**


	5. Acertos

**Olá, pessoas, eu voltei.  
Boa leitura.**

Se o silêncio pudesse ser medido por espessura, o daquele corredor no hospital precisaria de uma serra elétrica muggle para ser cortado. Lily e James estavam olhando para Remus e Regulus como dois falcões, Sirius ainda estava inconsciente, e seus outros amigos, apesar de não terem reagido mal a notícia de onde estavam, também não disseram nada agradável. Regulus, claro, não demorou muito para demonstrar sua indignação com James.

\- Potter, seu idiota rematado, não sabe que quando Sirius precisa de assistência médica, tem que deixar dois guardas e mandar atá-lo na cama? – O Black mais jovem perguntou, olhando muito irritado para o homem de cabelos pretos.

\- Bem, me desculpe, mas não pode me culpar quando ele escapa de dois aurores e uma equipe inteira de enfermeiras. – James se defendeu, mas logo adotou um sorriso de zombaria. – Ele devia devia estar muito preocupado com a virtude dos dois mocinho indefesos.

A resposta de Remus foi um sinal universal com seu dedo médio, coisa que fez Regulus quase sorrir, sim, o lobisomem era o mais atrevido.

\- Acredite em mim, Jamie, se alguém é capaz de nos manter absolutamente virtuosos, é Severus Snape. – Remus disse.

Lily bufou e fez uma careta.

\- Ele é um controlador, Lily, não um negociador de escravos. – Remus o defendeu, ele conhecia a amiga e sabia que estava julgando seu ex-amigo de infância.

\- Eu nunca disse o contrário. – Ela disse, rigidamente, claramente incomodada. – Só que não vai me convencer que essa sua situação com Malfoy é um arranjo normal.

\- Não é usual, mas não é nada forçado. Pesquise como funcionam as dívidas de vida, se quiser, e… diabos! Não tenho que explicar meus desejos pessoais para ninguém. – Remus disse, ele odiava que ela o estivesse olhando com aqueles olhos analisadores.

\- Remus, amor. – Ela disse, suavizando os olhos. – Não estou te julgando, eu juro. Não me interessa o que gosta de fazer num quarto, pelo amor de Merlin, só não gosto de todo o sistema de Animais de Estimação.

\- Eu concordo que é injusto com alguns, mas não com os de Severus. – Regulus disse. – E não com Lucius, ele não é tão malvado quanto gostam de pintar.

James fez uma careta de desgosto.

\- Não me admira que Sirius tenha ficado preocupado a ponto de sair daqui sangrando. Os dois nas mãos de Malfoy… esse homem é venenoso, atrai a tudo e a todos, não deveriam confiar tão cegamente. – James resmungou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, parecendo cansado.

Lily tocou o braço do marido, acariciando-o, e Remus teve a impressão que James realmente estava cansado e triste com a situação toda. Isso feriu o lobo, que sempre pôde contar com os amigos para tudo, não queria decepcioná-los. Lily deve tê-lo lido como um livro, porque sorriu-lhe com docilidade, enquanto se dirigia ao marido:

\- James, eles são adultos, podem fazer suas próprias escolhas. – Ela disse, olhando maliciosamente para os dois. – Talvez só precisem de uns meses de disciplina para mudar de ideia.

Regulus corou, mas Remus riu.

\- Além disso, se perceber que Malfoy está machucando algum dos dois, tem minha permissão para se juntar com o Sirius e emboscá-lo num beco qualquer. – Ela disse, fazendo o marido sorrir com ar predador.

Regulus assentiu, mas o lobisomem parecia horrorizado.

\- Lily!

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

\- Deixe a mulher, Remus, além disso, não é como se Lucius fosse fazer alguma coisa que não queiramos. – O mais jovem disse, confiante. – Depois somos nós, pobres serpentes, que levamos a fama de desconfiados.

\- Porque são. – A ruiva disse. – Agora, por que não vão acalmar Severus e Malfoy?

\- Preciso cuidar do idiota, pode ser um incômodo enorme, mas é meu único irmão e não quero que morra. Ia me deixar muito trabalho. – O Black mais jovem resmungou, já olhando feio para as enfermeiras no fim do corredor, que suspiravam olhando para o quarto de Sirius. – Não podem fazer um teste de QI antes de deixar essas idiotas conseguirem um diploma de cuidados médicos?

Lily estreitou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, James precisa descansar, ele estava na missão também. Dessa vez sou eu quem vai ficar. – Ela disse, séria, fazendo os três homens se encolherem levemente. – E posso garantir que ele vai ficar na cama e se arrepender da burrada que fez.

Remus se sentiu mal pelo amigo. A esposa de James podia ser terrível para dar broncas e ia fazer picadinho de cachorro se ele estivesse bem de saúde, coisa que era preferível a um de seus famosos sermões. Ela geralmente terminava deixando as pessoas miseráveis, sentindo-se muito mal, e por mais que Sirius fosse infantil e inconsequente, era seu amigo, e seu sofrimento era genuíno.

\- Lily… ele estava grogue de poções.

\- E quando acordar não vai estar mais, vou só conversar. Não se preocupe, Remus. Não vou traumatizar nosso cachorro para a vida toda.

James sorriu e piscou para o amigo lobo.

\- Relaxe, Moony, Lily vai fazê-lo ver que fez besteira e obrigá-lo a consertar tudo isso.

Remus suspirou. Talvez Lily realmente pudesse fazer que Sirius arrumasse um pouco de juízo.

X~x~X

Remus e Regulus terminaram dormindo enrolados como dois filhotes no quarto de treinamento de Severus, já que, quando chegaram, nem o controlador, nem Lucius Malfoy estavam por ali. O jovem Black não queria voltar para casa sozinho, e como, tinham que falar com seu treinador, resolveram esperar ali, e terminaram por pegar no sono. Só o lobisomem abriu os olhos quando ouviu a entrada de alguém na casa, seu lobo estava calmo, e logo, as vozes de Severus e Malfoy confirmaram que ele e seu companheiro de cama estavam seguros, por isso, resolveu voltar a aconchegar o rosto no pescoço de Regulus e relaxar.

\- Vê o que eu digo? – Severus perguntou, com a voz baixa apontando para eles. – Os dois seriam um espetáculo para os olhos juntos.

\- Posso entender o apelo perfeitamente. – Malfoy disse, com sua voz plana e controlada. – Mas sabe que ter um Animal de Estimação já é muito trabalho, dois então…

Remus abriu os olhos e viu como o loiro o olhava diretamente.

\- Olá, Lupin. – Disse, com o rosto impassível. – Severus me disse que seu treinamento já terminou, os demais ajustes, teremos que fazer juntos. Se for bom para você, gostaria que viesse a Malfoy Manor amanhã para conversarmos antes de assinar o contrato.

O lobo assentiu, e Regulus resmungou por vozes incomodando seu sono e se ajustando a Remus.

\- Ele é manhoso como um gato. – Lucius observou, olhando para Severus. – Se seu futuro possuidor for alguém em que eu confie, podemos juntá-los com frequência.

\- Vou analisar o assunto. – Severus disse, estaria mais feliz se pudesse deixar os dois a cargo de Lucius, mas o loiro tinha razão. Lupin seria um Pet demandante, de atenção, pulso e toque frequente, adicionar a Regulus seria uma carga que não era compatível com a agenda apertada de Lucius e seus negócios.

Lucius assentiu.

\- Gostaria de ir comigo hoje? Como vou estar com um contrato ativo logo, pode ser nossa última sessão por um tempo muito longo. – O loiro convidou, vendo pelo canto de seus olhos como o lobisomem na cama ficou tenso como se tivesse recebido um petrificus.

\- Obrigado, mas não. – Severus respondeu.

Lucius olhou-o criticamente, o controlador estava inconscientemente tocando o bolso de sua túnica. Era o local onde tinha guardado uma carta que recebeu enquanto estavam finalizando os detalhes de uma festa que ocorreria logo para uma delegação japonesa de fornecedores de ingredientes raros.

\- Como queira. – Terminou por dizer, incapaz de começar uma discussão com o amigo para lembrá-lo que a carta era de uma pessoa que não respeitava suas escolhas ou modo de vida. Lucius sabia que Severus era crescido o bastante para lidar sozinho com as consequências de permitir essa relação de volta em sua vida. – Boa noite, meu amigo. Só… tome cuidado.

Severus deu-lhe um meio sorriso.

\- Posso te garantir que não é nada disso que está pensando. Provavelmente são negócios. – O homem disse, seus olhos negros indo rapidamente a cama onde os dois Animais de Estimação estavam deitados.

\- Nunca são só negócios. – Lucius disse, com tom final, saindo sem se despedir do homem que pretendia atar a ele no dia seguinte.

Severus se virou para a cama, onde Remus ainda tinha os olhos dourados sobre ele.

\- Pare de encarar, Lupin. Posso apreciar ser dominado tanto quanto você.

Essa afirmação, fez com que o lobisomem se sentisse mal por julgar. Ele pediu desculpas silenciosamente.

\- Volte a dormir. Amanhã terá que lidar com Lucius.

O lobisomem obedeceu, deixando-o sozinho e tranquilo para ler a carta que praticamente queimava em seu bolso. Era uma parte de seu passado que ele acreditava já ter enterrado para sempre, estava curioso para saber o que tinha provocado essa comunicação repentina, e a onda de nostalgia misturada com dor que sentiu, era tão doce e ácida como sempre tinha sido quando se tratava daquele aspecto de sua vida.

X~x~X

Malfoy Manor era um lugar impressionante, Remus tinha que admitir, principalmente num horário onde o sol incidia sobre as pedras, iluminando o local. Uma mansão com no mínimo vinte quartos e uma área verde digna de um jardim botânico pela variedade, seria interessante explorar a propriedade se tivesse oportunidade, Remus pensou, mas estava ali para um almoço de negócios, provavelmente para assinar um contrato com termos especificamente íntimos e cheios de pequenas perversões. Era excitante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo.

O lobisomem se surpreendeu quando o elfo que o recebeu indicou que deveria segui-lo, seguindo para os jardins, não para dentro da casa. O lobisomem tinha pensado que seria levado para um calabouço onde seria apresentado as preferências de Lucius, isso é, pensado e temido. A coisa ao ar livre era pior. Ele podia lidar com coisas esperadas, ele já tinha programado suas respostas e ações para cenários em que o Lorde se comportava como um idiota, mas certamente, não tinha nada preparado para quando o visse segurando a mãozinha de um menino de no máximo três anos de idade, tão loiro como ele.

\- Olhe, papai. Tem um moço ali. – O menino apontou para ele, olhando-o com enormes olhos cinzentos.

\- Sim, posso vê-lo, Draco. E apontar não é educado. – Malfoy disse. – Esse é meu amigo, Remus Lupin, diga olá para ele.

\- Olá, senhor Lupin. – Draco disse, obedientemente, feliz de que era um nome fácil de dizer, ele ficava embaraçado quando dizia os nomes errados e sua nova professora o olhava muito feio. – Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

\- Olá, menino bonito. – Remus disse, sorrindo. O que ele podia fazer? Lobisomens simplesmente não podiam resistir a filhotes. – Pode me chamar de Remus.

Draco sorriu, ele gostou do homem. O brilho em seus olhos não era falso, não o fazia sentir intimidado, era caloroso como quando ele e seu pai estavam sozinhos, ou com seu padrinho.

\- Você quer ver os pavões, Remus? – Draco convidou, soltando a mão do pai e agarrando a do visitante. – Eles são brancos e tem caudas enormes.

\- Claro, por que não?

Lucius deu-lhes uma distância amigável, fazendo o que Severus tinha indicado e observando a interação do lobisomem com seu filho. Era o que ele tinha esperado, Lupin gostava de crianças e se mostrou tão fraco para os encantos de Draco quanto a maior parte das pessoas que tinham a honra de conhecer seu herdeiro. Quem poderia resistir a esses olhos lindos e esse rostinho ainda rechonchudo de bebê? Era só disso que ele precisava para finalizar os arranjos entre ele e Lupin.

\- Papai diz que não posso cutucá-los. Eles mordem. – Draco contou a seu novo amigo. – Mas meu padrinho me deixa correr atrás deles.

\- Quem é seu padrinho? – Remus perguntou, pensando que era um dos amigos de sangue puro do pai do menino.

\- É Severus, ele é o único que pode cuidar de mim direito quando o papai não está. – Draco disse, provavelmente repetindo algo que já tinha ouvido antes.

Lucius sorriu. Seu filho sabia que não deveria confiar em pessoas estranhas, e que caso ele estivesse longe dele, só deveria confiar em Severus… talvez em Lupin, se pudessem chegar num acordo e o lobo realmente acolhesse Draco como parte de seu clã.

\- Eu gosto de Severus, fomos para a escola juntos. Ele era muito bom com poções. – Remus contou ao menino.

\- Ele pode fazer uma para deixar meu cabelo colorido. – Draco concordou.

E os dois passaram vários minutos trocando informações sobre a vida deles e dos que o rodeavam com interesse. Sim, Lucius decidiu, Lupin poderia fazer parte da vida de seu filho. Os três continuaram passeando pelos jardins, com o lobisomem fazendo as vontades de Draco, como deixa-lo se equilibrar nos muros dos canteiros, mas de novo, quem poderia resistir ao seu filho?

Lucius teve o mínimo de interação com Lupin até depois do almoço, quando a nova babá e professora particular de seu filho entrou no salão.

\- Boa tarde, Lorde Malfoy. – Ela disse, sorrindo para ele e ignorando Remus. – Temo que é hora de que o jovem senhor tenha sua sesta para depois retomarmos as lições do dia.

Draco visivelmente ficou triste, mas não reclamou. Ele sabia melhor do que contrariar a mulher, ela era de longe a mais estrita de suas babás… e a mais malvada também. Ela nunca tinha tocado nele, mas podia dizer coisas más e fazê-lo se sentir muito mal.

\- Agradeça ao seu novo amigo pela companhia, Draco. – Lucius instruiu, sem tirar os olhos do filho, tentando ler suas reações.

\- Obrigada por ficar comigo hoje, Remus. Espero que volte logo, podemos ir para a biblioteca, tenho livros de histórias… pode ler para mim? – Draco perguntou, animado com a perspectiva.

\- Claro que sim, filhote. – Remus disse, sentindo um prazer sádico ao ver a mulher se encolher diante do apelido.

Draco saiu da sala saltitando, só para receber uma reprimenda da mulher. Remus esperou até a porta se fechar atrás dos dois para soltar:

\- Ela é uma harpia, por que a deixa cuidar do seu filho? – Questionou, com os olhos dourados brilhando.

\- Ela é uma profissional altamente recomendada e…

\- Só precisei ver como ela olha para o menino para saber que ela não gosta dele, que diabos, Malfoy, por acaso é cego?

\- … tenho elfos vigiando os dois constantemente. Ela não pode tocá-lo, é uma solução temporária até achar uma babá que se adeque. – Lucius completou, como se o homem não tivesse interrompido.

Remus só ergueu uma sobrancelha, no melhor estilo de Lily.

\- Ela não precisa tocá-lo, Malfoy. Palavras e atitudes cruéis são tão eficientes quanto violência. – O lobisomem disse.

\- Eu sei, mas não posso deixá-los com elfos o dia todo, eles fariam absolutamente todas as vontades do menino sem piscar. – Lucius argumentou. – Já estou procurando uma preceptora mais receptiva e calorosa na França, minha tia-avó está cuidando disso.

Remus continuava cético.

\- Por que na França?

\- Porque a última babá teve que ser demitida porque achava que me esperar nua na minha cama era aceitável. – Lucius explicou, fazendo Remus revirar os olhos, claro que tinham que ter tentado seduzi-lo, era o viúvo mais desejado do país, certamente no top dez da Europa. – E sempre há o fator da segurança.

Nisso, o loiro fez uma pausa, para intensificar seu olhar sobre o homem a sua frente.

\- Sabe como minha esposa morreu?

\- Num ataque numa festa dos Lordes, não é? – Remus perguntou.

\- Aquele ataque era para mim. – Lucius disse. – Claro que capturamos os magos por trás disso, eles pagaram, mas isso é pouco satisfatório para meu filho que ficou sem mãe e precisa viver atrás das proteções da mansão.

\- A situação política não está tão ruim agora. – Remus disse, se lembrava que o atentado a Narcissa Malfoy tinha sido dois anos antes, na época em que o conselho dos sangue puro estavam fazendo lobby para permitir o direito de trabalho dos lobisomens.

\- Não, mas, pode me culpar por ficar paranoico? – Lucius questionou.

\- Ei, lobisomem. – Remus disse, apontando a si mesmo. – Totalmente a favor de rosnar e morder para estranhos se aproximando dos meus filhotes.

Remus parou para pensar por três segundos e revirou os olhos.

\- Essa visita era um teste, não é? Queria saber se eu poderia proteger seu filho.

\- Claro. O que achou? Que poderia ser meu Animal de Estimação se não gostasse dele?

\- Bastardo sorrateiro. – Remus resmungou.

\- Esperto. – O loiro o corrigiu. – Não me importo se quiser continuar seus trabalhos com Peter, mas gostaria que só mantivesse os legais. Merlin sabe que não vou precisar do escândalo, se você for pego em alguma ação do Ministério.

Nem ele, nem James e Sirius, que já estavam fazendo uma campanha com Peter para que o amigo deixasse seus negócios menos respeitáveis de lado.

\- Isso quer dizer que não pretende me manter nu e numa coleira o dia todo?

Lucius revirou os olhos.

\- Sabe perfeitamente que esse tipo de relação não é meu foco. Vamos restringir esse tipo de interação para nossos momentos a sós… e em festas se te interessar. Da minha parte, gostaria muito de te exibir.

Um arrepio de antecipação e prazer subiu pela coluna de Remus.

\- Só… só com quem eu concordar. – Ele disse, já tinha dito a Severus. – Não quero Lordes me olhando torto ou… me humilhando gratuitamente.

\- Eu não permitiria tal coisa. – Lucius disse. – Além disso, sou mais do que possessivo, vai perceber que não gosto de estranhos tocando ou falando com você, só admirando de longe.

Remus assentiu, mas hesitou.

\- Gosto de me aconchegar com Regulus.

\- Ele é outro Animal de Estimação, isso não é um problema, mas nenhum possuidor nunca vai ter permissão para te tocar. Nunca. – Lucius disse. – Está na minha parte do contrato, você a leu?

\- Sim. – O lobisomem informou, Severus o tinha obrigado a ler em voz alta, para ter certeza que ele entendia todos os pontos. – Eu concordei com praticamente tudo.

\- Bom, Severus vai me dar uma versão atualizada, e eu só tinha duas restrições as suas preferências. – Lucius informou, deslocando Remus. Ele não sabia que um possuidor podia se recusar a fazer alguma coisa. – Eu não uso chicotes para castigos corporais, nunca. E também não vou te amordaçar, isso sempre me deixa desconfortável, fico pensando que pode se engasgar ou ser incapaz de me parar. Não posso relaxar e desfrutar de uma cena desse jeito.

Remus assentiu.

\- É isso, então? Vamos nos vincular num contrato?

\- Sim, hoje a tarde, assim que Severus puder nos assistir para lançar os feitiços e para que escolhamos sua palavra de segurança.

\- E? Depois disso?

\- Você é meu, e pode trazer suas coisas para a mansão. Gostaria que dormisse comigo, mas sinta-se à vontade para escolher outro quarto, pessoalmente, gosto de cuidar dos meus Animais de Estimação depois de uma sessão.

Remus mordeu os lábios.

\- Sou uma criatura de manada. Sabe que gosto de ser tocado, é um dos motivos porque me liguei tão rápido com Regulus nas últimas semanas. – Ele confessou. – Meu lobo estava solitário, dormir com outras pessoas regularmente é bom. Vou aceitar sua oferta.

Lucius assentiu.

\- É um dos seus instintos gostar de ser exibido?

Dessa vez, o lobisomem desviou os olhos e ficou visivelmente embaraçado, mas já tinha aprendido com Severus que era praticamente inútil tentar fugir desse tipo de questionamento.

\- Sim. – Disse, depois de um tempo. – Eu sei que você é mais forte, é um alfa, é meio que instintivo que eu queira te agradar e mostrar para todo mundo que estou sob a sua proteção. Minha mente racional se ressente um pouco disso, mas a vida não pode ser perfeita.

Lucius teve uma ideia a partir dessa declaração, mas deixaria para amadurecê-la mais tarde.

\- Isso funciona bem para mim. – O loiro disse. – Se quiser ficar e chatear a senhorita Bloom, tenho certeza que Draco apreciaria sua companhia nas aulas da tarde.

\- Posso dar uma olhada nessa sua biblioteca? – Ele perguntou.

\- Claro, só não toque nada que lhe pareça suspeito. – O loiro disse, com um sorriso positivamente malicioso. – Há algumas obras interessantes com ilustrações sobre a tradição de Possuidores e Animais de Estimação ao longo das eras, um monte de história e posições para ver, se estiver interessado.

O pior, Remus, pensou, é que ele estava.

X~x~X

Sirius nunca pensou que se prestaria a esse papel. Ele tinha que pedir a Severus Snape por um favor, e não um qualquer, um que poderia afetar toda a sua vida. A casa do homem era a mesma que ele tinha invadido dopado de poções e cheio de ira no dia anterior. Ainda estava doendo que seu melhor amigo e seu irmão estavam conspirando com seu maior inimigo e não confiavam nele para nada.

\- Black, finalmente descobriu como bater numa porta como um mago civilizado?

Sirius estava muito cansado e realmente triste para se sentir zangado pelo sarcasmo.

\- Sim, me desculpe por ontem, eu estava realmente mal. E com raiva, não que isso seja uma justificativa. – Ele disse, pensando que Lily já o tinha feito se sentir miserável, mas que não era o suficiente. – Pode falar comigo agora?

\- Sim, entre. – Severus disse, bruscamente.

Os dois foram para o escritório, onde Sirius se sentou, segurando seu tórax no lado esquerdo.

\- Não está sangrando de novo, não é? Não pode sujar meu chão e não quero Potter me acusando de te deixar morrer sob meu teto.

Sirius fez uma careta.

\- Eu não fugi dessa vez, mas não significa que não doa. – O animago informou. – Mas vim aqui para tratar de outro assunto, é sobre Regulus.

Severus assentiu. Mesmo detestando o homem, tinha que conversar com ele, pelo bem de Regulus e sua sanidade.

\- Eu… eu… amo meu irmão.

\- Isso é meio óbvio, Black. – Severus disse. – A reciprocidade é verdadeira, se tivermos em consideração a birra que ele fez quando te viu sangrando ontem e vários outros episódios que testemunhei ao longo dos anos. A pergunta é: a atração é para duas vias também?

Sirius respirou fundo. Snape era um controlador, isso não era a coisa mais estranha que ele deve ter ouvido em sua vida.

\- Eu quero transar por um longo tempo, tentei lutar contra isso, superar, mas… talvez realmente seja uma maldição correndo na família Black.

\- Ou vocês são um bando de bastardos ególatras que se sentem atraídos por seus parentes porque são bonitos do mesmo jeito.

Sirius podia estar por baixo ali, mas não ia deixar passar uma oportunidade dessas.

\- Está dizendo que me acha bonito, Snivellus? – Provocou.

\- Eu não sou cego, Black, mas sua beleza não apaga o fato de que é um desgraçado sem moral. – Severus disse, com amargura.

\- Pelas bolas de Merlin… ainda aquilo? Eu já disse mil vezes que sinto muito. – Sirius disse, exasperado.

\- Nunca foi a sério. – O controlador respondeu, laconicamente.

\- Você acha que não?! – Black gritou, com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu posso não gostar de você, mas nunca quis te matar, e pelo amor de Merlin, eu sei que fui um idiota, nunca deveria ter feito aquilo. Se pudesse voltaria no tempo e desfaria, mas não posso. Eu tentei fazer o diretor me punir para Remus não ser culpado, eu sabia que você ia revelar o segredo dele.

Sirius tomou uma respiração.

\- Toda essa confusão é minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse te mandado para a Casa dos Gritos… eu realmente pensei que ia se assustar com os uivos e sair correndo, que eu poderia dar umas risadas. Eu era estúpido.

Severus não podia acreditar naquilo. Tinha que ser muito idiota para mandar alguém para um local com um lobisomem pensando que iria ter como resultado uma situação engraçada, mas aquele era Sirius Black. O que ele estava esperando? Sensatez?

\- Continua sendo, se pensa que vou impedir seu irmão de fazer o que quer. Regulus é um submisso, Black, ele anseia por um possuidor.

\- Eu posso ser o que ele precisa. – Sirius disse.

\- Realmente? Nunca ouvi falar de que esse fosse seu tipo de jogo. – Severus disse, e ele saberia, conhecia todos nesse mundo.

\- Deve se lembrar que morei durante anos com os Potter. O pai de James, Charlus, era um dominante entusiasta, e sempre gostou de ensinar aos mais jovens. Ele foi um instrutor muito bom, posso fazer isso… eu só não gosto de fazer nada do tipo com estranhos.

Isso, Severus podia entender. Ele só confiava em Lucius para cuidar dele, às vezes, em uma cena.

\- Se ele aceitar, não vou interferir.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

\- Não vai?

\- Meus sentimentos pessoais sobre você são irrelevantes, Black. Aqui, eu sou um controlador procurando o melhor para o Animal de Estimação em minhas mãos, no caso de Regulus, não vejo nada melhor que você.

O animago respirou mais aliviado.

\- Posso falar com ele então?

\- Sim, fique à vontade para fazer sua proposta, mas deve saber que ele e Lupin estão realmente próximos e que os dois tem cláusulas em seus contratos para poder interagir.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso significa que tenho que entrar num acordo com Malfoy? Estamos fodidos, duvido que algum dos dois possa relaxar o bastante para uma sessão conjunta.

Severus deu de ombros.

\- Não é meu problema. – Severus disse, com uma satisfação escura ao pensar nos dois Lordes de sangue puro tendo que se aturar para satisfazer o capricho de seus pets, ah, vida podia ser doce.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
Nos lemos logo.**


	6. Contrato

**Olá, eu voltei.  
Espero que aproveitem a leitura.**

Remus estava nervoso com a assinatura do contrato entre ele e Lucius, não que estivesse com medo, era uma ansiedade que o deixava com uma bola de tensão na barriga. Severus estava sentado em sua poltrona, lendo um livro e suspirou ao vê-lo passear pelo quarto transformado em biblioteca novamente.

\- Lupin, está tentando fazer um buraco no meu carpete?

\- É um carpete bem gasto, não pode me culpar. – Remus brincou.

\- Só relaxe, quer se ajoelhar um pouco para se acalmar? – Severus ofertou e Remus mordeu os lábios, se perguntando se ele tão fácil de ler ou se o homem era muito bom observando pessoas.

\- Sim… você gosta de fazer isso também? – Remus perguntou, com cuidado. Severus não tinha dito nada sobre suas cenas com Lucius, mas de jeito nenhum que o loiro iria ser submisso para o controlador, então, o homem a sua frente tinha mais mistérios e facetas que ele tinha imaginado num primeiro momento.

\- Com a pessoa certa? Sim, muito. – Respondeu, sem alterar sua expressão e girando a varinha para fazer aparecer uma almofada no chão, em frente a sua mesa. – Tire a roupa e se ajoelhe, sei que gostará de fazer uma boa apresentação para Lucius.

\- É dolorosamente vergonhoso que possa me ler desse jeito. – Remus disse, sem maldade, enquanto desabotoava a camisa.

\- Não me pode me culpar por ser um livro aberto. – Severus disse, usando as palavras de Remus contra ele. – Além disso, honestidade é algo novo no mundo onde eu e Lucius vivemos… e não precisa se preocupar, não é como se todos pudessem fazer o mesmo, sou muito observador e passei semanas discutindo seus desejos mais íntimos. É uma consequência natural.

Remus já tinha terminado de se despir e foi se ajoelhar na almofada macia, do jeito que preferia, com as pernas afastadas e as mãos apoiadas nas coxas.

\- Se importa de me responder uma coisa? – Severus perguntou depois de uns minutos.

\- Dificilmente há algo constrangedor que ainda não me perguntou, Severus. Sabe como gosto de ser fodido, pelo amor de Merlin. – Remus retrucou, entre divertido e curioso.

\- Não é exatamente sobre isso. – Severus disse. – Depois de nosso encontro na Casa dos Gritos, fiquei curioso sobre os lobisomens. É incomum um mago mordido tão jovem como você.

Remus estremeceu, realmente, isso era mais íntimo e mais invasivo que perguntar se ele gostava de ser enchido com contas ou um plugue que seu possuidor poderia fazer crescer magicamente.

\- Foi Fenrir Greyback, ele é um lobisomem renegado. Ele domina seu clã através do medo e quebra várias regras estabelecidas pelo Conselho Licano, ele morde crianças, para criá-las como armas, minha sorte é que meus pais pediram ajuda para Dumbledore, que montou um grupo de resgaste. – Contou, estremecendo, ainda que suas lembranças dos dias com o lunático fossem nebulosas.

\- Entendo, sinto muito por te incomodar. – Severus disse, claramente arrependido por ter perguntado.

\- Não tem problema. Durante as férias de verão da escola, Dumbledore arranjou para que eu pudesse passar algumas semanas com lobisomens de verdade, foi assim que aprendi a falar francês, o clã ficava nos alpes suíços. Eu tinha medo de sentir muito frio, mas tudo sobre lobisomens num clã é sobre contato, nunca dormi sozinho. – Remus disse, se sentindo mais relaxado ao falar desses tempos felizes. – O casal alfa sabia que meus pais eram bruxos, eles não me abandonaram, mas nunca entenderam o que realmente significava fisicamente ser um lobisomem. No clã, eles me acolheram e me deixaram dormir com seus filhos, às vezes com eles se eu tinha pesadelos… o cheiro dos alfas e sua aura é uma das poucas coisas que pode acalmar um filhote assustado.

\- Um pouco parecido com magia dominante quando existem feitiços de submissão forçada? – Severus perguntou, realmente interessado. Isso podia ajudar em suas pesquisas.

Remus franziu o cenho, desgostoso só de ouvir falar nisso.

\- Não acho que seja, é mais instintivo e nada forçado, é natural. Bem, meu lobo os via como meus alfas, sentir seu cheiro e aura me faziam sentir seguro porque instintivamente eu sabia que eles eram mais fortes e protetores natos. É como um filhote que gosta de ser segurado, o contato é natural e calmante.

Severus soltou uma risada, coisa que fez Remus olhá-lo com estranheza.

\- Se acha que só bebês lobisomens são assim, é porque não viu meu afilhado quando está tendo um de seus dias manhosos. – Severus disse.

\- Harry gosta muito de se aconchegar também. – Remus diz, se lembrando que já não vê o pequeno há algumas semanas. – Acha que Malfoy se importa se eu for vê-lo?

\- Você será livre para ir e vir a seu bel prazer, Remus. – A voz do loiro quase fez com que os dois homens no quarto gritassem de susto, ao lobisomem, lhe pareceu estranho e ao mesmo tempo estimulante que o loiro tivesse passado a usar seu primeiro nome. – Você será um Animal de Estimação, não um preso político.

\- Maldito bastardo sorrateiro. – Severus resmungou.

\- Como diabos faz isso? – Remus reclamou. – Não é educado surpreender as pessoas.

Lucius deu um sorriso diabólico.

\- Mas é divertido, e não fiz de propósito. Tive tempo de pendurar minha capa, e me servir com uma bebida enquanto os dois continuavam conversando. – O loiro disse, sacudindo um copo.

\- Não vai ficar bêbado, não é? – Remus perguntou, receoso.

\- Claro que não, nunca bebo quando vou brincar. Não se preocupe, só estava com sede, é água. – Lucius disse, olhando-o com apreço. – Tão bonito, diga-me, Remus, gosta de se ajoelhar?

Remus assentiu, lambendo os lábios secos. Uma das preferências de Lucius era ouvir seu pet falando sobre esse tipo de coisa, era excitante, deliciosamente embaraçoso. Só de imaginar ter que descrever suas fantasias… claro, o loiro estalou a língua e olhou maliciosamente para Severus.

\- Tem certeza que o treinou? Se esqueceu de dizer ao meu novo pet que deve me responder verbalmente?

\- Eu fiz. – Severus respondeu, e Remus percebeu um tom divertido em sua voz. – Não é minha culpa se ele é rebelde… mas, você sempre gostou de pets com capacidade de morder e responder de volta.

Lucius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Me lembro de disciplinar pets atrevidos por morder. – O loiro provocou, fazendo Remus limpar a garganta para cortar a troca íntima dos dois.

\- Não seja ciumento, lobo. Assim que assinarmos o contrato só poderei brincar com Severus se estiver tudo bem para você.

Remus olhou com malícia para o controlador.

\- Posso ser persuadido, Sev. – Praticamente ronronou. – Sabe que ficou só nos olhando durante o treinamento, pode se divertir um pouco.

Severus permaneceu imperturbável, olhando-o com todo o controle que sempre teve.

\- Não estou no humor, outro dia, talvez. Sempre podemos convidar Regulus e fazer uma festa. – O homem parecia estar falando do tempo.

Remus suspirou e olhou para Malfoy.

\- É tão bom que consegue derreter essa pedra de gelo?

Lucius olhou-o com diversão.

\- Severus é absolutamente sublime quando está em cena, como tenho certeza que você será…. se com ele um possuidor precisa derretê-lo, com você é necessário acabar com a atitude.

\- Você gosta de atitude. Sev disse. – Remus provocou. – E atrevimento.

Severus sorriu de novo, fazendo Remus pensar que isso seria um recorde mensal de sorrisos em uma única noite.

\- Sev, hein? – Lucius perguntou, esfregando as têmporas. – Eu deveria imaginar que deixar vocês três juntos não ia dar em nada de bom.

Pela primeira vez, Remus viu algo de senso de humor no homem e pensou que aquilo poderia dar muito certo. Ele pagaria as dívidas de vida e ainda se divertiria um bocado.

\- Esse contrato está pronto? – Lucius perguntou. – Preciso colocar meu novo Animal de Estimação na linha, quanto antes, melhor.

Os olhos cinzentos do loiro estavam focados em Remus, e estavam misteriosos e intensos, prometendo uma série de coisas pecaminosas, que o lobisomem podia visualizar, e que o fizeram se mover de maneira desconfortável na almofada.

\- Claro, vai querer dar-lhe o anel agora? – Severus perguntou.

Lucius lançou-lhe um sorriso diabólico, na opinião de Remus.

\- Sim, espero que não se importe de demorar um pouco mais.

Severus era bom ocultando suas emoções, mas Remus percebeu como seu pomo de adão subiu e desceu lentamente. Sim, Malfoy o estava provocando. Bom, o bastardo passou semanas torturando a ele e Regulus, era justo que tivesse algum tipo de punição. Curioso, ele viu como o controlador pegava um rolo de pergaminho onde estava redigido seu contrato e o desenrolava na mesa.

\- Os dois leram e concordaram com o contrato? As alterações pedidas atendem suas necessidades? – Severus perguntou, formal.

\- Sim. – Foi a resposta ao mesmo tempo que eles deram.

\- Bom. – O homem disse, estendendo o contrato na mesa e pegando uma pena e tinta. – Agora, Remus, me diga qual será sua palavra segura, nomeie se quiser escalas de cuidado, mas apenas a palavra de corte seguida de pânico não cuidado por parte do possuidor vai ativar minha presença. Ainda que devo lembrá-lo, se usar a palavra segura, mesmo que Lucius tome conta de você e os dois fiquem bem, vou passar para verificar seu estado, se eu não estiver satisfeito, vou enfeitiçá-lo daqui até a França.

\- A palavra de corte é "lunático". Se eu disser isso, ele tem que parar tudo, é demais pra mim. – Remus disse, sério. – Se eu disser "amarelo", precisamos ir mais devagar e conversar.

\- Entendi. – Lucius disse, ele nunca tinha tido um problema sério com um Animal de Estimação antes, alguns usaram uma palavra para abrandar, mas nunca a de segurança. Esperava que nunca chegasse a isso. – Minha palavra de segurança é "vermelho", não tenho uma para abrandamento, vou apenas te dizer se algo está me deixando desconfortável.

Remus assentiu, ele tinha ficado impressionado que os possuidores também tinham palavras de segurança, ainda que o próprio Severus tenha reconhecido que era muito raro que um deles as usasse, uma vez que geralmente eram quem controlavam os jogos físicos.

\- Muito bem. – Severus disse, escrevendo as palavras em seus campos adequados do contrato. – Lucius, hora de colocar sua assinatura mágica no contrato.

O loiro deixou seu copo na mesa e sacou sua varinha, apontando para o pergaminho e murmurando o feitiço que atingiu o papel e o deixou prateado por alguns segundos. Severus seguiu seu exemplo e sua assinatura mágica era de um verde profundo.

\- Já ativamos a maior parte das proteções. – O controlador informou-o. – Agora só falta sua assinatura mágica e uma interação… geralmente algo menor, vou lançar o feitiço de monitoramento nos dois durante essa interação.

Remus ergueu una sobrancelha para isso, ainda estava ajoelhado, mas viu como Lucius Malfoy tirou suas luvas de couro de dragão, colocando-as displicentemente sobre a mesa, ao lado do copo. O Lorde tinha um anel com o brasão da família no no dedo médio da mão esquerda, e um luxuoso anel de ouro, com dois aros separados e uma brilhante pedra azul na mão direita, foi esse que ele retirou e girou nos dedos graciosamente, fazendo o lobisomem morder os lábios. Esse seria seu anel? Era lindo.

\- Levante-se, Remus. – Seu nome dito pelo homem soava estranho, mas entendia que se iam fazer isso, fica na base dos sobrenomes seria estranho, mas Malfoy ainda não tinha dito como deveria chamá-lo.

O lobisomem obedeceu e torceu para não tropeçar ou fazer alguma coisa estúpida na frente do homem. Ele estava completamente nu, e recebeu um olhar apreciativo do loiro, que o rodeou, como se o avaliasse, parando a suas costas. Remus podia sentir seu cheiro e a sala rapidamente ficou carregada com uma tensão sexual que o lobisomem podia cheirar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e girou a cabeça em direção a Severus, que estava sentado novamente em sua mesa, Remus fixou seu olhar nos orbes negros e brilhantes que eram os olhos do controlador. Estava tão mergulhado em analisar a atmosfera, que se assustou quando o nariz de Lucius Malfoy deslizou pela curva de seu pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio.

\- Diga-me uma coisa, lobo… Severus te deixou livre para gozar esse tempo todo?

\- Sim. – Remus respondeu. – Ele é um homem muito generoso.

A risada de Malfoy junto a sua pele enviou um estremecimento por sua coluna, direto para seu pênis, que já começava a dar sinais de querer atenção.

\- É uma pena para você que eu sou conhecido pelo meu egoísmo. – Lucius disse, mordiscando levemente sua nuca, fazendo com que o lobo arqueasse a cabeça para dar-lhe mais acesso. – A partir de agora, você é meu… e seu prazer só ocorre com a minha autorização.

A afirmação do Lorde foi seguida de sua mão passeando desde o ombro de Remus até seu abdômen, chegando finalmente a seu membro, já desperto. A voz de Malfoy junto a seu ouvido foi muito efetiva para despertar seu desejo.

\- Como da última vez, se exibir te deixa muito animado. – O loiro disse, voltando a mordiscar sua nuca. – Vai gostar de saber que pretendo te cobrir com as mais finas joias que um ourives pode conceber, estou considerando te deixar nu o tempo todo para que todos que te olharem saibam que é lindo e meu.

Remus gemeu, só de imaginar Malfoy exibindo-o assim. E o maldito homem tinha sabido desde o primeiro encontro que o que o deixou tão excitado foi o fato do homem tê-lo mandado se despir e ficar parado a sua frente para uma inspeção.

\- Para começar, vou te dar meu anel de posse. – Lucius disse, sua boca finalmente chegando a orelha do lobisomem. – Sabe o que isso significa? Que sentir minha magia bem aqui todo o tempo.

Para ilustrar sua afirmação, o loiro apertou o membro ereto de Remus, fazendo-o choramingar levemente. Os dedos hábeis do Lorde o deixaram totalmente duro e necessitado, o lobisomem se impulsionou de encontro a mão que o provocava e ganhou uma palmada sonora pelo atrevimento, e teve que conter a vontade de mover o pescoço para ver se o loiro tinha deixado marcas na pele sensível sua coxa.

\- Comporte-se, pet. – Lucius disse. – Fique parado ou Severus vai pensar que treinou um selvagem sem modos.

\- Sim, meu lorde. – Remus respondeu, deixando seus lábios tocarem o queixo do homem, fazendo que Severus soltasse um sorriso apreciativo.

\- Oh, estamos um pouco provocadores hoje, não? – Lucius perguntou, deixando seu polegar acariciar a ponta da ereção em sua mão. – Uma pena que eu não seja tão generoso quanto Severus.

Remus gemeu ao sentir a ponta da varinha do homem se arrastar desde a ponta de sua ereção até a base, a sensação de faíscas mágicas naquele ponto tão sensível de seu corpo fez o lobisomem gemer audivelmente e arquear o corpo. Ele ouviu um feitiço ser murmurado pelo loiro e a próxima coisa que sentiu foi o metal frio do anel aparecendo ao redor da base de seu pênis e seus testículos. A sensação quase o fez perder o fôlego e a força dos joelhos, sorte a dele que tinha um homem mais alto e forte o suficiente para segurar sua cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra puxava seus cabelos, fazendo-o arquear a cabeça para trás.

\- Sentindo-se bem, lobo? – Lucius perguntou, mordendo o pescoço de seu novo Animal de Estimação. – Gosta de sentir minha magia desse jeito?

Sabendo que ficar incoerente e gemer não era uma opção, Remus resolveu ser um bom menino e responder:

\- Sim.

\- Como isso se sente?

\- Bom… - Ele disse com dificuldade. – Gosto de como ficou apertado.

\- O anel é um artefato mágico, vai se ajustar quando sua ereção passar. – Severus informou, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. – É uma joia muito bonita, Lucius.

\- Combina com ele, não acha? – Lucius perguntou, voltando a acariciar o membro palpitante de Remus, puxando-o levemente para baixo para mostrar melhor a seu amigo como o anel enfeitava o Animal de Estimação tão intimamente.

\- Acredito que agora sim ele faria uma figura extremamente bonita naquela almofada. – Severus sugeriu.

Remus gemeu, ele tinha pensado que Lucius provocaria Severus com jogos que o fariam desfrutar, não que o maldito sádico ia ajudar o loiro a excitá-lo ainda mais.

\- Excelente ideia, meu amigo. – Lucius disse, girando sua varinha para convocar uma das poltronas que Severus mantinha em sua sala de estar, em frente a lareira.

O Lorde finalmente se afastou de seu novo Animal de Estimação e foi se sentar na poltrona com a mesma elegância e imponência de sempre.

\- Venha se ajoelhar aqui, Remus. Eu e Severus temos algumas coisas para resolver para a visita de uma delegação japonesa semana que vem.

Remus obedeceu, se ajoelhou sobre a almofada, amaldiçoando o veludo extremamente macio, que fez seus testículos apertarem dolorosamente com a estimulação suave que proporcionavam. Ele quase pulou de susto quando uma das mãos de seu novo mestre tocaram sua nuca, o homem começou a falar com Severus sobre detalhes da recepção para os japoneses e ajustes de preços de importações. Remus não entendeu muito sobre isso, mas a mão em sua nuca o manteve calmo, na verdade, ele se sentia mais calmo e relaxado do que nunca se sentiu antes, mesmo quando estava se divertindo com Regulus ou sendo treinado por Severus, a sensação quente e poderosa de estar aos pés de Lucius Malfoy era mais inebriante que qualquer droga que ele já tinha experimentado em sua vida. Seus sentidos, que já eram mais aguçados que o de um ser humano normal ficaram ainda mais sensível, foi por isso que ele soltou um uivo baixo quando a mão que acariciava seu pescoço desceu por seu peito até achar um mamilo saliente, que seu mestre se pôs a provocar. Uma das coisas que Severus tinha feito durante o treinamento foi preparar-lhes uma loção que deixava os mamilos maiores e mais sensíveis, no caso de Remus, ele tinha certeza que era para o prazer perverso de Lucius Malfoy, que parecia ter um prazer especiail em fazê-lo choramingar a cada vez que puxou e torceu seu mamilo, fazendo com que seu pênis pulsasse de excitação não atendida.

\- Como espera que eu possa trabalhar se deixa seu Animal de Estimação fazer tal escândalo? – Severus perguntou, e Remus teve vontade de xingá-lo, mas estava mais ocupado gemendo com languidez ao ter o outro mamilo capturado pelo loiro.

\- Peço desculpas, caro amigo. – Lucius disse, sem soar minimamente arrependido. – Acho que ele tenha que ficar ocupado de outra maneira.

Remus ouviu o farfalhar de tecido sendo afastado e não pôde se conter, girou o corpo para ver como seu seu mestre afastava sua túnica cara e desabotoava as calças para expor seu próprio membro pesado aos olhos de seu novo Animal de Estimação.

\- Sim, por favor. – O lobisomem pediu, ele tinha fantasiado com a chanche de agradar o poderoso Lorde dessa maneira.

\- Ouviu isso, Severus? – Lucius provocou. – Ele é bem comportado e educado.

O controlador bufou,mas se moveu desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona, ao assistir como o lobisomem capturava a ponta da ereção de Lucius, lambendo com habilidade, para logo engolir mais e mais até que tinha tudo dentro de sua boca. O loiro suspirou com satisfação, e essa foi o único pequeno sinal que deu de ter um homem com seu pau na boca.

\- Uma bela visão. – Lucius disse, com a mão na nuca do lobisomem. – Mantenha essa posição, não quero que tente me fazer gozar, só me mantenha duro e interessado… se eu gostar de como se comporta, talvez me anime o bastante para te levar para casa e te foder até que implore para eu parar.

Remus gemeu, e como estava com a boca parte da garganta cheia com o membro do loiro, as vibrações fizeram o pênis de seu mestre pulsar, e ele instintivamente moveu a cabeça. Ele gostava da sensação de ter o loiro duro e pulsando por ele, mas isso lhe rendeu um aperto de advertência na nuca…

\- Tsc, tsc… isso foi um ato de rebeldia o que eu acabei de ver? – Severus provocou.

\- Temo que sim. – Lucius concordou, soando composto e controlado demais para o gosto de Remus, ele queria a atenção do loiro nele, duro e excitado, pronto para tomar posse de seu corpo. – O que vai me fazer ter que puni-lo mais tarde.

Remus tomou cuidado para não gemer dessa vez, mas sentiu uma gota de saliva resvalar de seus lábios muito abertos e escorrer por seu queixo. Ele só esperava que a reunião terminasse rápido, ou ele não poderia se responsabilizar por seus atos… o que provavelmente faria que Malfoy o castigasse por semanas a fio, por isso, piscou seus olhos grandes e dourados, esperando que estivesse fazendo um bom olhar de desculpas e movimentou a língua suavemente na parte inferior da ereção de seu mestre, sabendo que isso seria agradável e o manteria duro, mas não era intenso o suficiente para fazê-lo se desconcentrar. O lobisomem soube que estava indo bem quando ganhou um aperto suave na nuca, e um ruído aprovador do loiro. Fechando os olhos, ele se deixou inundar pelo cheiro marcante de seu novo mestre, plenamente consciente que tinha seu nariz hiper sensível afundado na virilha do homem, que de vez em quando o puxava de seu pênis para permitir-lhe respirar com facilidade alguns momentos, antes de forçá-lo para baixo novamente, fazendo Remus tomá-lo todo em sua boca para voltar a acariciá-lo delicadamente com a língua alegremente. Esse ato tão íntimo e tão submisso era mais satisfatório do que qualquer coisa que o lobisomem tinha feito em toda a sua vida, estava totalmente consciente dos toques de seu mestre e dolorosamente duro, podia sentir o cheiro almiscarado de sua própria excitação e o anel que enfeitava seu pênis endurecido vibrava de vez em quando, mantendo-o alerta e excitado. Severus iria matá-lo por manchar sua almofada com gotas grossas de pré-sêmen, mas ele não podia evitar, estava muito concentrado em obedecer as ordens do loiro.

\- Terminamos aqui. – Lucius disse, quanto tempo depois, Remus não poderia dizer.

O Lorde sentiu um arrepio de antecipação quando afastou a boca do lobisomem de sua ereção totalmente, o pobrezinho choramingou, coisa que fez Lucius sorrir. Os olhos dourados estavam ligeiramente opacos, as pupilas dilatadas.

\- Você é uma coisinha especial, não é? – Perguntou, acariciando a bochecha macia, sentindo como o Animal de Estimação se inclinava para seu toque. – Severus, temo que devemos nos despedir.

O controlador assentiu.

\- Sim, já está tudo correto. Todos os feitiços estão funcionando e o contrato vigente. Se divirtam.

Remus piscou lentamente, ainda sem se levantar de seus joelhos.

\- Mas e o feitiço de monitoramento?

\- Eu lancei há um tempo atrás. – Severus disse com tom de zombaria. – Acho que estava muito distraído sugando o pau do seu mestre para perceber.

Remus se sentia deliciosamente amortecido, como se tivesse tido uma boa sessão de sexo, moveu os ombros, se sentia relaxado e sorriu de lado.

\- É um bom pau… está bravo por que não me ofereci para dividir?

A risada de Malfoy enviou um arrepio por sua espinha, o homem tinha se erguido a suas costas e colocado uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Tenho certeza que terão oportunidades para brincar e trocar impressões sobre como meu pênis é impressionante, agora, lobo, temos que ir, você tem um castigo para tomar. Boa noite, Severus.

\- Boa noite. – O controlador disse, vendo-os desaparecer e ouvindo o som característico de uma aparição. Ele se perguntou se Lucius tinha percebido que levou o lobisomem sem uma peça de roupa ou se simplesmente não ligava, a segunda hipótese era a mais provável, mas ele não ia se preocupar com isso. Tinha planos para tomar um banho muito longo, se lembrando dos dois homens que tinham saído de sua casa há alguns instantes.

X~x~X

Remus se deu conta que deveriam estar no quarto de Lucius, na mansão Malfoy. O lugar era luxuoso e bem decorado, o tapete a seus pés era macio e felpudo, o fez morder os lábios porque automaticamente pensou em ficar deitado numa cama de peles, completamente nu e esperando pelo loiro chegar em casa.

\- Que tipo de pensamento pervertido está te fazendo corar? – Malfoy perguntou. – Não minta, eu saberia porque você é um livro aberto.

Remus olhou para a cama em vez de pra ele.

\- Só que seria interessante ter uma cama de peles e te esperar lá.

Lucius sorriu.

\- Oh, sim. Definitivamente vamos fazer isso, vou providenciar para ser seu lugar especial, posso te castigar num canto assim. – O loiro disse, agarrando o lobisomem pelas costas e puxando seu quadril para trás, para que sentisse sua ereção. – Te deixaria lá enquanto não ganha seu lugar de volta na minha cama… você ficaria lindo com as mãos e as coxas amarradas, pernas abertas, de barriga para baixo e totalmente molhado, só esperando para que eu te fodesse.

Remus gemeu ao ouvir isso, sim, a cena era excelente.

\- É uma pena que pets rebeldes não ganham recompensas. – Lucius sussurou. – Vamos falar do seu castigo agora.

\- Sim, meu lorde. – O lobisomem disse, provocativo. – Vai me dar umas palmadas?

A resposta de Lucius foi dar-lhe um golpe com força em sua bunda exposta.

\- Você ia gostar muito disso, lobo pervertido. Deite na cama, de costas.

Remus obedeceu e a cama do homem tinha os leçóis mais macios do mundo, que fizeram sua pele se arrepiar porque estavam frios.

\- Agora, pets rebeldes devem ficar numa gaiola para não correrem o risco de pensar em desobedecer as ordens para não gozar sem permissão. – Lucius disse, invocando um baú de seu armário e olhando criticamente par a ereção de Remus. – Claro, não posso te colocar numa gaiola a menos que nos livremos desse problema antes.

\- Sim, por favor. – Remus disse, ansioso com a possibilidade de gozar antes de ser colocado numa gaiola de castidade.

\- Oh não, não vai gozar hoje. – Lucius disse, girando a varinha e fazendo surgir uma bacia com água e uma toalha macia. – Mas eu definitivamente vou te colocar numa gaiola agora mesmo.

Remus choramingou ao ouvir o feitiço para deixar a água gelada.

\- Lembre-me das suas palavras seguras.

\- Amarelo e Lunático. – Remus disse, mas sem vontade de usar nenhuma delas.

\- Bom. – Lucius disse, molhando a toalha na água extremamente fria. – Agora, seja obediente e pense em Dumbledore usando meias coloridas… e nada mais.

Remus fez uma careta de desgosto e soltou um gemido descontente quando a toalha fria envolveu seu pênis e testículos. Excelente maneira de se livrar de uma ereção, e claro, imaginar o diretor usando apenas meias coloridas não era legal, já na segunda aplicação da toalha, seu pênis já tinha voltado ao normal e ele viu o sorriso vitorioso do loiro, que abriu o pequeno baú de madeira e pegou uma gaiola pesada, com aros grossos de ouro, obviamente, uma peça que combinava com seu anel.

\- Vou colocar isso em você, vai te impedir de ficar duro, mas não muda o fato de que pode ficar muito excitado. – Lucius disse, pegando seu pênis macio e gelado para colocar dentro do dispositivo, que era mágico, porque ao tocar no anel na base de seu pênis, os metais se fundiram, prendendo-o de maneira efetiva. – Muito melhor.

Remus discordava, mas não ia discutir com o homem, que ao invés de pular sobre ele para resolver seu próprio problema, cujo tamanho, sabor e textura a boca do lobisomem já conhecia muito bem, foi se sentar na poltrona de couro do outro lado do quarto.

\- Dentro desse baú vai encontrar uma pequena garrafa com lubrificante e um plugue. Pegue-os e traga para mim, vou te abrir e brincar um pouco, é melhor te deixar pronto, a qualquer momento essa noite ou pela manhã, vou retirar o brinquedo e te foder até ficar saciado, enquanto você não pode sequer ficar duro.

Remus engoliu em seco. Esse homem seria sua perdição.

\- O que está esperando? Demorar para obedecer só aumenta seu castigo.

\- Desculpe-me, mestre. – Disse, com voz contrita e já pegando os objetos ordenados, percebendo um monte de outros dentro da caixa, alguns prendaram seus olhos por vários segundos.

\- Não se preocupe, temos tempo, vamos usar todos.

Remus gostou daquela promessa e foi até o Lorde, que mais que rapidamente o jogou sobre seu colo, afastando suas pernas e segurando-o com firmeza.

\- Vejamos o que temos aqui. – O homem murmurou, acariciando descaradamente a bunda do Animal de Estimação. – Enquanto trabalho aqui, seja um bom menino e guarde seu novo brinquedo.

\- Mas, mestre… eu já estou segurando. – Remus disse, confuso, mas extremamente excitado ao sentir como o loiro separava suas nádegas para olhá-lo sem o mínimo pudor.

\- Na sua boca, lobo, sei que gosta de ter algo para chupar. – O Lorde zombou, fazendo-o gemer ao usar o polegar para acariciar sua entrada enrugada. – Pode tomar seu tempo lambendo e se divertindo, porque vou demorar abrindo e me divertindo com esse buraquinho apertado bem aqui… se me deixar satisfeito com sua performance, posso me sentir benevolente e tirar a gaiola amanhã a noite, talvez até te deixe me montar.

Remus voltou a gemer porque o loiro não tinha problema nenhum em falar e derramar o maldito lubrificante entre suas nádegas abertas, fazendo o contraste de temperatura enviar um raio de prazer por sua coluna, e seu pênis pulsar dolorosamente contra os aros de metal a seu redor.

\- Se quando eu terminar de colocar o primeiro dedo dentro de você ainda estiver vendo esse plugue na sua mão…

O lobisomem não perdeu tempo em colocar o brinquedo na boca, sentindo o ouro maciço em formato de gota pesar sobre sua língua, mal podia esperar para senti-lo substituindo os dedos de seu mestre.

 **E foi isso, o que acharam?  
Nos lemos logo.  
Beijos**


	7. Vontades Indomáveis

Severus não esperava ter que hospedar Regulus em sua casa depois da conversa que teve com com o Black mais velho. O jovem tinha saído de casa um pouco em estado de choque após ter uma conversa muito elucidadora com seu irmão mais velho e foi se refugiar com o controlador, e isso já fazia três dias.

\- Seu irmão vai voltar a invadir minha casa ou o manteve ciente de que está aqui por vontade própria e intocado? – Perguntou naquela noite ao chegar em casa.

\- Ele sabe que eu ia me afastar um pouco para pensar sobre o que conversamos. – Regulus disse, suspirando.

\- Qual foi o problema? Pensei que ia saltar e ficar imensamente feliz de finalmente ter o que queria.

\- Oh, eu sempre quis o Sirius só para mim, sou um bastardo egoísta e possessivo tanto quanto ele, é de família, sabe? Mas, gostei muito de ser submisso e não sei se ele poderia me dar o que eu preciso. Conheço os gostos do meu irmão de ouvir falar e de… espiá-lo às vezes, nunca teve nenhum indício de que gostasse desse tipo de jogo.

\- Ele aprendeu com o pai do Potter, o que é mais do que um ponto a favor do vira-lata. – Severus perguntou a si mesmo se ajudar seu inimigo contava para seu bom carma, ou se o que procurava era se livrar da visita prolongada do jovem. – Charlus Potter foi conhecido em seu tempo por ter mais de um Animal de Estimação por vez, geralmente um casal. Ele era o tipo de mestre que gostava de ensinar os mais jovens.

\- Ele disse que nunca fez isso antes porque seus amantes não gostavam e porque ele nunca quis dominar outra pessoa, só a mim. – Regulus bufou, sorrindo. – O que explica porque ele se esmerou tanto em fazer da minha vida um inferno, mas o que limita sua experiência ao que viveu e fez enquanto esteve morando com os Potter.

\- Não está pensando nisso pelo ângulo correto. – Severus disse, fazendo o mais jovem inclinar a cabeça e olhá-lo com curiosidade. – Sabe perfeitamente, pelo tempo que passou por aqui, que o poder numa relação desse tipo não está nas mãos do dominante por mais que sejam eles quem segurem o chicote ou ministrem castigos… é seu, porque decidiu dar-lhes esse controle e pode retirar quando quiser.

\- Sou um idiota porque estou com medo de experimentar o que sempre fantasiei, não é? – O jovem perguntou, parecendo envergonhado. – É só que… me sentia mais seguro com você e Remus. Isso é normal? Gostar de ser dominado, mas ansiar por outros submissos te fazendo companhia?

Severus assentiu.

\- Eu disse a seu irmão que vocês dois tinham se sentido bem jogando juntos. Não é inusual que um possuidor tenha mais de um submisso para brincar. Há clubes aqui em Londres e no interior onde os Lordes levam seus pets para interagir com outros, geralmente nesse tipo de cenário, os possuidores são espectadores do espetáculo. – Severus explicou. – E seu receio é normal, nunca teve relações afetivas reais antes. Se te faz sentir mais a vontade, peça que ele arrume um encontro entre você e Lupin, o lobo pode te manter relaxado enquanto testa as habilidades do seu irmão para te deixar atado numa coleira curta.

Regulus riu.

\- Apesar da ideia de testar a sinceridade de Sirius sobre como ele deseja me agradar e me fazer feliz… e me foder, a quem estou tentando enganar? – O jovem brincou. – Não acho que ele e Lucius possam estar no mesmo local sem se enfeitiçar mutuamente, então, para que eu e Remus possamos brincar, os dois teriam que resolver anos de animosidade. O que é uma vergonha, aposto que poderíamos fazer os dois perderem a compostura só de assistirem como aquele lobo pervertido me prepararia para o Sirius.

Severus sorriu.

\- Você fantasia sobre se exibir para os dois e ele é o pervertido?

Regulus deu de ombros.

\- Sou o único virgem aqui, sou o que será corrompido.

\- Acho que deveria ir para casa conversar com seu vira-lata. – Severus disse, enigmático.

\- Boa ideia. Amanhã chega aquela delegação japonesa, certo? É melhor falar com ele logo, antes que mude de ideia ou faça alguma besteira porque está de mau humor.

\- Só não se force a fazer nada que não esteja confortável.

\- Ah, claro que não. – Regulus disse, sorrindo com maldade. – Pretendo me vingar de todos esses anos de frustração… Sirius vai ter o caso mais crônico de bolas roxas de toda a Inglaterra.

Severus ainda ria depois que o amigo saiu de sua casa. Sim, Black teria merecido toda a provocação que o irmão estava planejando para ele.

X~x~X

Se Remus aprendeu alguma coisa em três dias com Lucius Malfoy, era que o maldito bastardo tinha paciência e resistência. Até agora não tinha sido fodido pelo loiro, só recebido castigos, cada um mais delicioso e provocante que o outro. Tinha uma cama de peles espaçosa no canto do quarto, mais confortável que a de seu apartamento, mas que servia para quando ele estava sendo privado dos braços do possuidor a seu redor a noite. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido fazer com que o loiro tirasse a gaiola dele ou que finalmente parasse de usar brinquedos para enchê-lo ao invés de seu pau. A dinâmica dos dois num quarto afetou o resto da vida do lobo, que se sentia mais consciente de seu corpo, só que incrivelmente mais relaxado, mesmo com toda a frustração sexual que sentia por ser incapaz inclusive de ter uma ereção.

\- Remus! Pique! – A voz de Draco era alegre, enquanto corria em direção ao novo morador da mansão, fugindo de sua nova preceptora francesa, uma jovem que tinha terminado a escola há oito meses e que precisava melhorar seu inglês e fazer um estágio em St. Mungo.

O lobisomem não hesitou em pegar o menino em seus braços, rindo ao ver Anne Marie correndo logo atrás dele com a blusa do pijama nas mãos.

\- Jovem Malfoy, não é correto correr sem roupas. – Ela disse, mas sem um pingo de seriedade, já que sorria imensamente.

\- Mas se quer me pôr pijamas é porque vai me fazer dormir logo, mas não pode ainda porque Remus vai ler pra mim. Ele tem os melhores livros.

O que tinha feito Lucius Malfoy ter um pequeno engasgo no café da manhã quando soube que seu novo Pet lia livros trouxas para seu herdeiro, mas como confiava em Remus, deixou estar. A verdade era que só os _Contos de Beedle_ , _o Bardo,_ não eram suficiente para acabar com a curiosidade de Draco.

\- Sim, eu tenho, mas posso ler quando estiver vestido, menino bonito. – Remus disse, deixando-se levar pelo instinto e mergulhando o nariz no pescoço do filhote, tendo seu lobo interno apaziguado pelo cheiro do filhote, se Harry estivesse ali naquele momento, ele tinha certeza que Moony ia estar pulando e balançando o rabo na próxima lua cheia, totalmente calmo.

A jovem cuidadora entregou-lhe a roupa com um sorriso.

\- São tão… qual é a palavra para quando dá vontade de morder?

Remus ficou deslocado, mas logo sorriu.

\- Fofos, estamos sendo fofos, mas alguns homens não gostam de ser elogiados assim.

A menino balançou as mãos, tirando importância do comentário.

\- Fofos é bom, fofos será. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Se vai cuidar dele agora, poderia sair? As outras estagiárias do hospital me chamaram para jantar para se desculparem pela piada do primeiro dia.

Remus não viu problemas nisso, a jovem tinha tido um problema no primeiro dia e chegado em casa chorando, mas já que as colegas pareciam ter superado e se arrependido, não podia negar-lhe a oportunidade de fazer novas amizades no trabalho. Foi por isso que quando Lucius chegou, encontrou os dois deitados no tapete. Draco, claro, estava confortavelmente acomodado sobre o lobisomem, que tinha os braços protetoramente ao redor do menino, enquanto lia em voz séria e baixa um livro flutuando acima deles.

\- Vai terminar com dor nas costas, Remus. – Lucius disse, se aproximando.

O lobisomem o olhou e nem se dignou a parar de ler ou a soltar Draco, que só lhe deu um aceno educado, mais interessado nas figuras do livro e na voz do lobisomem narrando algo sobre anões e uma montanha. Lucius chamou um elfo para trazer-lhe uma bebida quente, e esperou que a sessão de leitura dos dois terminasse, o que não demorou muito mais, já que Draco começou a bocejar e se virar de lado para fechar os olhos. Remus não parecia incomodado por ser usado como almofada.

\- Ele geralmente dá trabalho para dormir no horário certo.

\- Anne Marie o faz gastar muita energia, essa menina gosta de voar e já prometeu que vai ensiná-lo a patinar no gelo assim que o inverno chegar. – Remus disse, sorrindo. – Uma grande melhora desde aquela harpia, sua tia-avó sabe como contratar alguém.

Lucius aceitou a crítica, ele também gostou da menina, e ficou aliviado de se livrar da preceptora azeda. Se inclinou para pegar o filho no colo e beijou-lhe os cabelos, pronto para levá-lo para a cama, só viu Remus novamente quando foi para seu próprio quarto e encontrou o jantar ali.

\- Já que nossa querida Anne Marie foi jantar fora, tomei a liberdade de pedir para os elfos nos servirem aqui. – Remus disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

Lucius sorriu e foi até o banheiro, onde lavou as mãos e o rosto, prendendo os longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo.

\- Sinto que quer alguma coisa de mim com toda essa preparação. – Lucius disse, se livrando da parte de cima de sua túnica e ficando apenas com uma camisa.

Remus tinha sido punido na noite anterior por não ter conseguido verbalizar o que sentia enquanto Lucius o abria com os dedos e colocava um plugue novo nele. Depois de refletir, o lobisomem entendeu que seu possuidor gostava de ouvi-lo falar sobre sexo, verbalizar coisas do tipo ainda o deixavam com vergonha, ele tinha a impressão de que sempre ia ser assim, e era exatamente por isso que o loiro ansiava por esse tipo de conversa no quarto.

\- Eu quero, mas você tem um controle dos infernos. – Remus disse, reclamando de sua má sorte.

Lucius sorriu, analisando-o e a mesa com lugar para dois.

\- Tire a roupa e se ajoelhe aqui. – O possuidor disse, apontando para o local ao lado de uma cadeira. – Pegue uma almofada, sabe que não gosto que machuque seus joelhos.

Remus obedeceu, tirou toda a roupa e foi pegar a grande almofada coberta de veludo vermelho que era especialmente para essa finalidade. Depois que se ajoelhou ao lado de Lucius, ganhou um afago nos cabelos, o homem tinha dedos habilidosos e ele gemeu quando a carícia desceu para seu pescoço, massageando o local.

\- Aqui, abra sua boca. – O loiro ordenou e Remus obedeceu sem hesitar, ganhando um som de aprovação do possuidor, que deslizou um pedaço suculento de morango em sua boca.

Remus se sentiu mais excitado do que podia ter imaginado ao ser alimentado. Mastigou e engoliu o que ganhou, perdendo-se nas sensações dos sabores e nos dedos que o alimentava aos bocadinhos, não reclamou quando Lucius serviu-se e começou a comer, deixando-o ali, ajoelhado a seus pés, fez o que seus instintos mandavam e recostou a cabeça em sua coxa, esfregando a bochecha no tecido macio das calças do Lorde.

\- Eu definitivamente arrumei um animal de estimação muito manhoso. – Lucius comentou, dando um gole em seu vinho. – Alguma coisa que queira de mim, Remus?

Não era comida, isso era uma certeza, ainda que o lobisomem sabia que iria sentir fome mais tarde, se seu plano desse certo. Ele voltou a esfregar o rosto na coxa de Lucius, desfrutando do cheiro de seu possuidor, tomando coragem para fazer o que tinha planejado.

\- Quero que tire a gaiola de mim. – Ele disse, com a voz mais baixa do que tinha desejado e sem olhar nos olhos do loiro.

\- Oh, sim? – Lucius perguntou, segurando seu queixo e forçando-o a olhá-lo. – Por quê? Eu gosto de ver todo esse ouro ao redor do seu pênis. Olhe para você, seguro e protegido nessa coisinha bonita. Não acha que é lindo? Não gosta de ter minhas joias em você?

Remus sabia que o homem gostava de vê-lo assim, tanto que o tinha feito ficar nu a maior parte do tempo desde que tinha colocado o dispositivo nele, e agora olhava para sua virilha com os olhos brilhantes, direcionando o rosto do lobisomem para o mesmo local, fazendo-o ver como as grades de ouro estavam pressionadas na pele sensível e pálida, impedindo-o de ter uma ereção, mas nem mesmo o dispositivo era capaz de impedir as grossas gotas de pré sêmen que escapavam dele. Era uma visão deliciosa para quem gostasse de homens submissos, ele sabia, se sentia bonito e provocante desse jeito, era uma sensação esmagadora para ele saber que deixava seu possuidor feliz e admirando-o pela obediência e contenção, mas precisava ter Lucius dentro dele essa noite.

\- Sim, eu gosto. – Ele respondeu, com a voz falhando um pouco, mas lutou com a vontade de se calar e voltar a receber comida das mãos do homem. – Mas… mestre, olhe para isso.

Ele pediu, levando uma das mãos aos seus testículos grandes e arredondados, sem nenhum pelo, a pedido de Lucius.

\- Estou tão cheio… preciso gozar, por favor.

\- Eu poderia te ajudar. – Lucius disse, e Remus pensou que tinha ganhado essa, mas o loiro era mais escorregadio do que ele sequer imaginava. – Não é saudável ficar assim, por isso, podemos estimular sua próstata e te esvaziar, não precisa sair da sua linda gaiola para isso.

Remus não teve pudor em choramingar, só de pensar na tortura de ser obrigado a ejacular sem uma ereção… com certeza que era para isso que servia um dos brinquedos levemente curvados de Lucius, mas não era isso que ele queria agora.

\- Não, por favor… quero gozar de verdade.

\- Sim? E como quer que eu te ajude nisso, querido Remus?

Ai estava, o maldito iria querer uma descrição completa, e o lobisomem se sentia desesperado o bastante para dar-lhe o que queria.

\- Quero que me foda.

Uma sobrancelha erguida foi o que conseguiu com a frase simples, por isso baixou a cabeça e capturou dois dos dedos que lhe seguravam o queixo em sua boca, lambendo-os sensualmente.

\- Quero que me abra como ontem, sabe que minha cura acelerada sempre me faz ficar tão apertado como na primeira vez… depois se quiser, posso usar aquele brinquedo que tanto gosta para me exibir para você, prometo que vou abrir bem as pernas e meter esse vibrador bem fundo dentro de mim, do jeito que gosta de ver. Mas, depois, quero sentir seu pau dentro de mim, sei que pode me foder mais forte e muito melhor que um brinquedo.

Lucius sorriu com malícia.

\- Acha que aguenta tudo isso sem gozar? Porque te garanto que se te tirar dessa gaiola e gozar antes que eu esteja dentro de você… ah, meu querido, vai passar um longo tempo sem outra chance de ficar fora dessa gaiola.

Remus se remexeu.

\- Não pode deixá-la aqui enquanto me preparo? – Ele perguntou, com a garganta seca, sabia que o tempo sem poder sequer se tocar e toda a tensão cobrariam um preço.

Lucius negou.

\- E o acordo é que não pode tocar seu pênis enquanto tenho meu tempo com você, se me quer tão desesperadamente, vai ter que gozar só com meu pau dentro de você. – O loiro disse, beijando os lábios do lobisomem levemente. – E claro, já que vai ficar pronto para mim, vai ter que usar sua boca linda e me dar algo de diversão antes que eu decida te foder. Aceita o trato?

Remus só sacudiu a cabeça, assentindo, e dessa vez, Lucius pareceu não se importar, um giro de sua varinha fez com que o anel e a gaiola desaparecessem, fazendo o lobisomem gemer entre aliviado e excitado.

\- Só eu posso te tocar aqui. – Lucius disse, com possessividade ao agarrar seu pênis e testículos, como se quisesse pesá-los. – Nem você tem autorização para isso, vá para a cama e se deite de costas, vamos começar o que tanto quer, querido.

O lobisomem assentiu, sentindo um arrepio de antecipação. Malfoy não tinha ideia de como suas ações o faziam se sentir cuidado e excitado.

X~x~X

No dia seguinte, Remus acordou e sentiu uma deliciosa dor nos músculos da coxa e numa parte muito mais específica de sua anatomia. Quando se moveu levemente, sentiu como o rastro do loiro ainda escorria de dentro dele e corou ao se lembrar de como pediu descaradamente para que Lucius o marcasse assim, que gozasse dentro dele e o enchesse com sua semente. Tinha perdido todas as barreiras contra o loiro e a luz da manhã e fora da névoa de uma cena, isso o assustava um pouco, tanto que nem notou a aproximação de Lucius, vindo do closet, totalmente vestido, até que ele colocou uma mão em suas costas nuas, fazendo-o recuar assustado.

\- Algum problema? – Lucius perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Não, só estava distraído, pensando.

Lucius suspirou, sabendo exatamente no que ele estava pensando e se perguntando quanto tempo levaria para que o homem confiasse nele dentro e fora de uma cena.

\- Sinto muito por ter me levantado antes de você, mas tenho um encontro com uma delegação japonesa logo agora de manhã. – Desculpou-se. – Mas, mandei que os elfos trouxessem seu café da manhã aqui, deve estar morrendo de fome, já que dormiu ontem sem jantar realmente, morangos não contam.

Remus sorriu, tocado pela preocupação do homem.

\- Obrigado, vou ficar mais um tempo na cama, já que não quer que eu trabalhe para o Peter.

\- Merlin não, posso lidar com o falatório por ter um lobisomem rebelde e gryffindor como Pet, agora, explicar que trabalha para um contrabandista seria demais. Se quiser trabalhar, tenho certeza que Severus sempre pode usar alguma ajuda…

\- Vou falar com ele quando esses japoneses tenham ido embora. – Remus disse. – Sei que eles tem Animais involuntários e não posso garantir que não morda algum idiota que acha bonito ter um escravo.

\- Vou me livrar deles rápido, mas são um mal necessário, os ingredientes que vem do oriente são de terras e produções de famílias que acreditam firmemente em comprar pessoas. É um beco sem saída diplomático.

Remus assentiu, até James e Sirius sabiam disso, mas não tinha que gostar do fato ou socializar com os idiotas.

\- Se comporte durante o dia. – Lucius disse, se levantando e abotoando sua túnica elegante.

\- Se comporte você… se sentir o cheiro de alguém em você não vou ficar feliz. – O lobisomem disse, se espreguiçando com preguiça e fechando os olhos novamente.

Lucius se perguntou se ele tinha percebido o quão ciumento soou.

X~x~X

Severus realmente odiava receber delegações com escravos. Era parte de seu trabalho para os lordes ser cortês e agradável com os visitantes, preparar suas acomodações, verificar que tudo estivesse perfeito. E nesses dias, não podia comer, porque sentia a bile subir por sua garganta cada vez que via um escravo nu sendo arrastado por uma coleira, usando nada mais que gaiolas de plástico nos pênis ou piercings de metal barato em caso de mulheres. Era deprimente, o olhar no rosto dessas pobres criaturas era de alguém condenado a morte, não era como ver os Animais de Estimação dos lordes, que estavam felizes em se exibir usando joias e tecidos finos, era degradação pura e ele mal podia olhar.

\- Está bem, Severus? – Lucius perguntou, ao entrar no seu escritório depois da reunião.

\- Não, mas não tem nada que possamos fazer sobre os escravos, não é?

\- Infelizmente não. Abordei chefe sobre comprar o mais novo, aquele rapazinho europeu, mas ele se recusou.

Todos tinham percebido um escravo extremamente jovem, não devia ter nem quinze anos, ele era claramente europeu enquanto os demais eram orientais.

\- Filho da puta. – Ele resmungou. – Deve ser um nascido trouxa traficado.

\- Não duvido, a rede de tráfico humano é enorme e não podemos saber se está agindo nos nossos domínios a menos que tenhamos acesso a lista de Hogwarts.

\- Já pensou em explicar os motivos ao conselho?

\- E arriscar um vazamento que comprometa a investigação? Não, obrigado. – Lucius disse, movendo o pescoço. – Pelo menos pudemos manter o acordo de importação, eles ficaram impressionados quando você apresentou aquela alternativa escocesa para as ervas da poção contra a gripe dos rouxinóis.

\- Se nos garantiu os ingredientes raros que negociamos com eles, por mim está tudo bem. – Severus disse. – Realmente preciso ir a festa de hoje a noite?

\- Sabe que sim, ainda mais agora que sabem que é meu protegido e que tem excelentes conhecimentos de poções e negócios.

Severus revirou os olhos.

\- Não vou poder comer nada com medo de vomitar.

\- Somos dois.

X~x~X

Severus sorriu e aguentou todo a cordialidade dirigida a ele pelos visitantes, alguns inclusive eram inteligentes e interessantes, mas os lordes exibindo os corpos marcados de seus escravos era demais para ele, estava procurando uma maneira de sair mais cedo educadamente quando o membro mais importante do clã, o novo chefe, se dirigiu a ele.

\- Caro senhor Snape, já que foi tão generoso dividindo seu conhecimento conosco sobre uma cura para um mal que mata tantos magos em nosso país, gostaria de oferecer meu menino aqui para que se divirta essa noite. – O homem disse, sorrindo e apertando a nuca do rapaz ajoelhado a seus pés. – Garanto que o treinei pessoalmente, é um escravo excelente.

Severus engoliu em seco, essa era uma grande honra na cultura japonesa, mas de jeito nenhum ele iria tocar num escravo. Seu estômago deu pontadas só de pensar nisso.

\- Essa é uma grande honra, Otakata-Sama, mas respeitosamente terei que declinar.

O olhar chocado no rosto de todos os japoneses e o desespero que viu nos olhos de alguns lordes ingleses foi palpável.

\- Sem nenhum ofensa, longe de mim querer denegrir uma oferta tão gentil, mas…

\- Severus não é um dominante, meu amigo. – Lucius interviu por ele. – Ele é tão bem treinado por mim quanto seu adorável rapaz.

Os sorrisos amenos foram tomando conta da delegação, todos eles vinham de uma cultura onde era inconcebível que um submisso gostasse ou pudesse aproveitar os "serviços" de um escravo. Só Severus percebeu o olhar traído e desolado do rapaz, que ganhou outro apertão na nuca.

\- Entendo, sem problemas então. – O homem disse, apaziguado.

Severus tinha certeza que aqueles olhos atormentados iriam segui-lo noite afora, ele não conseguiria dormir aquela noite, muito menos sozinho.

Após o jantar, a delegação e os lordes se sentaram para bebidas, fumos especiais e os japoneses não se importaram de usar as habilidades de seus escravos publicamente, coisa que não foi emulada pelos ingleses, havia apenas dois animais de estimação nessa reunião, a bela loira que pertencia a Nott e sua esposa, e o italiano moreno que atualmente era de Mcnair e sua esposa, os dois eram taimados e controlados, não mostraram desgosto ou nojo com o tratamento que os escravos recebiam. Os dois estavam sem suas joias ostensivas para não ofender ninguém.

Severus se refugiou no bar, onde pediu ao garçom um coquetel fraco, já que não tinha mais que beliscado seu jantar, o escravo do líder veio e murmurou o pedido de seu dono e ficou de pé ao lado da banqueta do controlador. O menino era realmente jovem, e tão magro que fez Severus pensar que passava fome.

\- Ajude-me, por favor. – Disse, em voz fraca e num inglês carregado, com um sotaque do leste europeu. – Eles me tiraram da minha mãe.

Severus apertou o copo em suas mãos, mas não o olhou.

\- Essa noite. – Foi a única coisa que disse antes que o garçom voltasse com o pedido do escravo, que ele levou obedientemente para seu dono, que recebeu o copo e fez com que o menino se ajoelhasse entre suas pernas para mostrar a seus amigos que o tinha treinado para nunca engasgar.

Severus jurou a si mesmo que seria a última vez e sabia exatamente para quem pedir ajuda.

X~x~X

Peter estava esperando fora da mansão luxuosa de Walden Mcnair, todas as proteções tinham sido alteradas e quando a porta da cozinha se abriu, um rapaz envolto numa capa saiu, com o olhar assustado e arregalado de quem não tinha pensado que poderia fazer isso.

\- Rápido, ele vai te ajudar.

\- Obrigada, de verdade. Eu não poderia sobreviver. – O menino disse para o vulto atrás dele.

Severus sabia, tinha visto as marcas nos pulsos e tinha recebido as instruções de não deixar nada cortante ou afiado perto dos escravos, já que eles, às vezes, tentavam se suicidar.

\- Eu sinto muito, só vá rápido. Pode confiar nele.

O rapaz assentiu e seguiu o silencioso homem, que só falou com ele para avisar suavemente que ia tocar sua mão para que eles usassem uma chave de portal, mas antes que pudessem ativar a chave, várias luzes se acenderam e começou uma gritaria. Severus arregalou os olhos, se perguntando como sua poção para dormir podia ter se desgastado tão rápido. Peter nem precisou de uma ordem, agarrou o braço do rapaz e os tirou dali, enquanto Severus ficou preso nas proteções da mansão Mcnair que o patriarca ativou quando seus convidados começaram a gritar pelo escravo fugitivo. Definitivamente esse era seu fim.

X~x~X

Lucius nunca poderia imaginar que seria acordado no meio da noite para uma notícia dessas, preferia ter continuado dormindo ao lado do lobisomem, porque de nenhuma maneira no inferno poderia tirar Severus dessa confusão. Sentia-se frustrado e irritado.

\- Andar de um lado para o outro não vai resolver. – Remus disse, sentado na cama. – O que eles podem fazer?

\- Pelas leis diplomáticas, podem pedir reciprocidade, que é que o punamos segundo as leis de seus país.

Remus franziu o cenho.

\- E o que seria isso?

\- Libertar um escravo? E um tão valioso quanto um jovem de quinze anos? Isso faria Severus se tornar um escravo e ter fortes feitiços nele, seria incapaz de pensar direito, podem transformá-lo num boneco.

\- Não pode deixar isso acontecer! – O lobisomem disse, alterado e rosnando.

\- Eu sei! Estou pensando! – Lucius retrucou, igualmente irritado.

O loiro respirou fundo e Remus entendeu que ele não podia realmente fazer tudo o que quisesse mesmo sendo um Lorde.

\- Ontem os deixei saber que ele é um submisso importante para mim, jamais deixariam que ficasse comigo. – Lucius murmurou. – Mas também sabem que tenho inimigos que o odeiam, Mcnair comentou sobre isso… sim, tenho que fazê-los vendê-lo para alguém que o odeie e que queira se vingar.

Remus arregalou os olhos, chocado.

\- Ficou maluco?

\- Não, vai entender meu plano, juro. – Lucius disse. – Preciso que confie em mim e faça uma ligação de flú.

Remus ficou ainda mais confuso.

\- Eu? Mas por quê?

\- Para os Potter. Preciso que faça James e Lily Potter virem aqui agora mesmo.

\- Mas eles… são seus inimigos. Lily nunca aceitaria esse plano, ela jamais teria um escravo, mas… tem razão, tenho que convencê-los. Se fingirem que odeiam o Sev, podem te entregá-lo depois.

Lucius tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, parecia divertimento, Remus pensou, enquanto enfiava suas calças de pijama.

\- Todos já pensam que eles odeiam Severus, Potter principalmente é famoso por atormentá-lo junto com seu amigo Black. O que eles vão ter que fingir é que não querem cortar a garganta dos japoneses. Quem acha que possuía Severus? Que o treinou? Foram seus amigos. – Lucius informou com a voz divertida. – Potter poderia me matar pelas costas porque sabe que dormi com ele, e sua amiga já deixou bem claro que desaprova que eu toque algo que pertence a ela.

Se Remus caiu da cama com a cara no chão foi porque tropeçou na calça que tentava colocar às pressas, não tinha nada a ver com a surpresa ao ouvir isso, não senhor.

 **E então, o que acharam?  
Nos lemos logo.  
Beijos**


	8. O que é Liberdade?

Remus estava extremamente irritado quando jogou flú na lareira para acordar James e Lily, já que as chamadas deles a noite eram direcionadas a lareira que ficava no quarto principal. Ele gritou pelos dois e se arrependeu quando Harry choramingou, aparentemente, ele estava dormindo com os pais.

\- Remus, o que aconteceu? - James perguntou, se aproximando do fogo ajeitando os óculos.

\- É Severus, preciso que venham agora mesmo. É urgente.

\- Vou matar Malfoy se se atreveu machucá-lo. - James disse, com a voz extremamente calma e calculista como o lobisomem nunca ouviu. Não havia mais vestígios de sono em sua em sua expressão.

\- Lucius não fez nada, venham logo, é urgente. - Remus os incitou.

\- Não temos com quem deixar Harry. - Lily objetou, com o menino nos braços.

\- Traga-o, o berço de Draco tem espaço para cinco bebês. - O lobisomem disse.

Lily e James assentiram e passaram para a Malfoy Manor, Remus estava sério demais.

\- Moony. - Harry disse assim que o viu, esticando os bracinhos para ele.

Remus pegou o menino dos braços da mãe e beijou-lhe os cabelos, aspirando o cheiro doce da criança, tentando acalmar sua raiva.

\- Lucius já vem, ele está gritando com McNair na outra lareira. - Remus explicou. - Esse escritório é o pessoal dele, estamos no andar dos quartos da família, não gritem e principalmente, nem pensem em lançar feitiços, as proteções da mansão os esmagariam.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou. - Por que está bravo com a gente?

A resposta veio de Lucius, que escolheu esse momento para entrar, ainda usando apenas a calça de cetim preto de seu pijama.

\- Talvez porque eu contei sobre vocês e Severus. - Lucius disse. - Ele ficou tão chocado que caiu da cama.

\- Eu tropecei na calça do pijama. - Remus protestou, balançando Harry, que tinha agarrado um punhado de seus cabelos e tentava chamar sua atenção.

\- Oh, trouxeram a criança. - Lucius disse, olhando para o menino nos braços de Remus. - Coloque-o com Draco enquanto começo a explicar as coisas.

\- Harry agarra qualquer coisa para dormir. - Lily disse. - Vai achar que seu filho é um ursinho de pelúcia.

Lucius deu de ombros.

\- Draco tem sono pesado e feitiços de monitoramento no berço, saberei se acordarem e começarem a se bater.

Lily franziu os lábios para ele, mas James era o mais problemático. Estava tenso como um cabo de vassoura e com a varinha pronta para atacar.

\- Lily, faça James guardar a varinha. Falei sério sobre as proteções.

\- Ele não vai fazer nada estúpido. - Ela disse, lançando um olhar furioso para o marido, que revirou os olhos e guardou a varinha.

\- Diga o que aprontou, Malfoy. E onde está Severus?

Remus saiu a tempo de ouvir Lucius dizendo que o controlador estava preso por libertar um jovem escravo japonês, fazendo Lily soltar um palavrão, coisa que o lobisomem sabia que não era algo normal nela, e James gemer com aflição.

X~x~X

Quando Remus conseguiu fazer Harry dormir, subornando-o com uma história e um ursinho em formato de serpente, a conversa entre os três estava mais que civilizada, estava em tom de negócios. Os três estavam sentados retos, com expressões igualmente neutras, Lily era a mais concentrada, fazendo anotações em um pergaminho, mas o olhou com culpa assim que o ouviu entrar na sala.

\- Remus, sinto muito. Não é que não confiamos em você ou coisa do tipo, mas Severus pediu segredo. É uma escolha dele, não nossa.

\- Ainda acho que poderiam ter me dito que tiveram um Animal de Estimação quando...

\- Ele não era isso! - A ruiva negou com tanta veemência que terminou amassando o pergaminho que tinha em mãos. - Ele era nosso, mas não tinha um contrato ou algum desses absurdos... ele só... era nosso.

Remus sentiu que esse era um tema delicado para a amiga, que ficou os olhos brilhando de lágrimas. Lucius, não teve a compaixão de Remus, soltou um bufido de desprezo.

\- Ele era seu submisso, portanto um Animal de Estimação. A diferença era que não tinha a proteção e o status de um contrato, se queriam envergonhá-lo estavam fazendo muito bem. - O loiro sentenciou.

\- Não é hora de discutir nossas filosofias. - James disse, soando muito sensato e perfeitamente composto. - Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver, como subornar alguns interpretes para soltar como odeio Severus e quero usá-lo para te humilhar.

\- Seu amigo Peter pode lidar com isso.

A menção do amigo, trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de James.

\- Moony... sabia que Peter ajuda uma rede internacional de libertação de escravos? Não somos os únicos com segredos, hein? – Provocou, movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Remus o olhou com dúvida.

\- Nosso Peter?

\- Sim, foi essa lesma incompetente que ajudou Severus hoje, te garanto. Se fosse mais esperto teria agarrado os dois e não só o menino na hora de fugir do local. Grande idiota. - Lucius alfinetou.

\- Foi McNair que ativou as proteções sem pensar que poderia implicar um dos seus subordinados. - Remus retrucou. - E não é como se ele realmente se importasse com um escravo fugindo, certo?

\- Sim, mas os japoneses perceberiam sua lentidão em reagir como uma possível conspiração. Não queremos um conflito internacional em mãos. - O loiro sentenciou. - Além disso, Walden impediu que os japoneses já começassem a interrogar Severus, sabe como eles são bons em métodos alternativos.

Lily apertou tanto a pena em suas mãos que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

\- Não me interessa quem sejam, se tocarem nele eu vou matá-los um por um. Conflito internacional que se dane. - A ruiva afirmou.

\- Não se preocupe, querida. Vamos dar um jeito nisso, prometo. – James disse, acariciando seu rosto e sorrindo sinistramente.

\- Bom. - Ela disse, olhando para seu pergaminho amassado. - Vai precisar da ajuda do Sirius com a compra, se ele der trabalho, lembre-o que me deve por ter falado com Severus sobre ele e Regulus.

\- Certo. - James disse, se dirigindo a lareira para ir a Grimmauld Place. - Remus, pode dar uma olhada no Harry, por favor?

\- Claro, vou cuidar das crianças. Só... tragam Severus de volta. Todos vocês. - O lobisomem disse, olhando para Lucius e Lily antes de sair do escritório para o quarto dos meninos. Ele seria o plano reserva. Se tudo desse errado ele chamaria Peter e libertaria Severus, de jeito nenhum o deixaria na mão daqueles sádicos.

X~x~X

A tensão na sala era tanta que Lucius tinha certeza que faíscas de magia iriam voar a qualquer momento. Ele sabia que tinha dois planos e que se o primeiro desse certo, não precisariam criar um incidente diplomático, mas a maneira com que aquele maldito filho de uma cadela trouxa Severus com um representante do Ministério vendo-o… se ele já queria usar um feitiço para arrancar-lhe a pele, apostava que ia custar aos Potter cada grama de controle para não explodir ao ver o controlador daquela maneira.

\- Isso é ultrajante. – Ele disse, com uma voz perfeitamente calma, mas pingando desprezo.

\- É meu direito. – Otakata disse, com um olhar de desprezo para o corpo nu e marcado de Severus. Lucius não tinha conseguido – Conversei com os representantes do seu Ministério e eles me garantiram que eu poderia ser ressarcido pela perda do meu escravo.

Lucius lançou um olhar tão duro para o burocrata presente, que o homem se justificou:

\- Eu sinceramente estava pensando que a cobrança seria feita em dinheiro. Expressei que esse tipo de ação não é o que estamos acostumados, tenho certeza que podemos chegar a um acordo como magos civilizados.

Os japoneses se encresparam ao ouvir a afirmação do homem, fazendo Lucius revirar os olhos internamente para a falta de tato dos funcionários "diplomáticos" do Ministério.

\- Apesar da falta de cuidado e das palavras impensadas, ele pode estar certo. – Lucius disse, mantendo o olhar neutro. – Não podemos resolver isso com um acordo financeiro? Eu pessoalmente, pagarei o dobro do valor do escravo.

O homem fez uma careta. Lucius sabia o porquê, ele era novo em sua posição, precisava marcar território, demonstrar poder. Severus estava ajoelhado nu e com marcas finas vermelhas de um chicote, sua cabeça estava baixa e o loiro se preocupou de saber o que mais tinham feito com ele.

\- Isso não é uma questão de dinheiro. O menino foi treinado por mim mesmo, uma raridade em nosso mercado.

\- Então, quer manter Severus, é isso? Porque sinto muito informar que não poderá retirar um cidadão do nosso país sob essas circunstâncias. – Lucius disse, desafiando-o. – Pode confirmar com seu amigo ali.

\- Lord Malfoy está totalmente correto. – O homem se apressou em dizer, se aprumando. – Nossas leis permitem que o senhor Snape seja punido, mas de maneira alguma poderia levá-lo para seu país, por exemplo.

O japonês fez uma careta de desgosto novamente.

\- O que eu iria querer com essa criatura horrorosa? Perdi meu adorável rapaz, não pensem que toquei nisso! Tenho parâmetros mínimos e isso. – Disse, cutucando Severus com a ponta do chicote que zunia enquanto falava. – Não chega nem perto do meu nível.

\- O que pretende, então? – Lucius perguntou.

\- Bem, vou querer meu dinheiro, mas não de você. Só iria libertá-lo. – O homem ponderou.

Lucius franziu os lábios e fez um esgar de desprezo.

\- Continua dando voltas. Diga o que deseja e deixemos de perder tempo.

\- Muito bem. Tenho interesse de entregar esse traste para alguém que queira tirar seu castigo de minhas mãos. – O homem disse com os olhos brilhando. – Farei um contrato com as condições.

Lucius franziu a testa, como se já não tivesse previsto isso. Enganar o inimigo era uma tarefa tão fácil, a maior parte dos arrogantes realmente acreditava que podia ter esse tipo de ideia brilhante.

\- Duvido que ache algum mago inglês que deseje compactuar com esse tipo de coisa. – Lucius disse. – O triplo, e minha palavra que ele será punido.

\- Por mais que eu confie em sua palavra, Lorde Malfoy, terei que declinar. – O homem disse, com evidente sarcasmo. – Prefiro saber que a punição adequada vai ocorrer.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha, com descrença.

\- Está começando a me deixar cansado dos joguinhos, acha mesmo que vai achar algum mago por aqui que tenha culhões para me irritar? – Provocou.

\- Ah, Malfoy, sempre tão convencido. – Sirius Black disse, entrando no salão dos Lordes pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

\- Black. – Lucius disse, com desprezo. – Não se atreva.

\- Oh, não se preocupe. Vamos cuidar muito bem do seu bichinho preferido. – Sirius zombou, cutucando Severus com sua bota de couro de dragão e sorrindo para os japoneses. O herdeiro Black disse alguma coisa muito baixo para Lucius ouvir e em japonês, coisa que fez com que todos rissem.

\- Se me dá licença, Lorde Malfoy, Lorde Black aqui nos convidou para terminamos nossa estadia em sua casa. Ele disse que sua segurança é muito melhor que a de seu amigo McNair e vai me apresentar aos compradores de seu amiguinho.

Lucius estava com o rosto neutro, como se estivesse talhado em pedra, mas seus olhos brilhavam com fúria. A ideia era que o contrato de servidão com o castigo de Severus fosse firmado ali, perto de seus olhos e ouvidos, não em Grimmauld Place.

\- Compradores?

\- Não acha que vou ficar com ele, certo? Não se preocupe, tenho amigos que aceitaram cuidar dele, tem estábulos excelentes na casa, seu bichinho combina ali.

Lucius levou sua mão a sua varinha, para o bem do fingimento, mas um pouco tentado a realmente enfeitiçar Black.

\- Não faça essa cara, Luc, vai ficar com rugas. – Black riu. – Não se preocupe, nos certificaremos de te devolver o que sobrar dele, assim vai aprender que não é só você que pode brincar com a vida dos outros.

Depois de dizer isso, Black sumiu com uma chave de portal e os japoneses não demoraram a segui-lo. O coração de Lucius batia muito rápido, ele esperava que não tivesse cometido um erro lendo os Potter, ele jamais se perdoaria se algo ruim acontecesse com Severus, mas tinha certeza que seu Animal de Estimação iria ajudá-lo a resgatar o homem de seus amigos se necessário.

X~x~X

Severus estava realmente assustado. Black podia ser um sádico de primeira e nunca escondeu o quanto o odiava, enviando-o até um lobisomem transformado para começo de conversa. Os japoneses tinham colocado um feitiço em sua voz, tirando seu direito de falar temporariamente, evitando assim suas respostas espinhosas quando perguntaram do paradeiro do menino, e calando seus gemidos quando começaram a puni-lo com o chicote, ele gostava de jogos com dor, mas certamente não gostava de ser espancado e ter salmoura esfregada em sua pele esfolada. Havia algum feitiço de servidão impedindo-o de resistir quando o puseram numa coleira de couro cru, uma das coisas que era considerada um tabu entre a sociedade puro sangue, o feitiço seguinte, que foi lançado em seus genitais ele não sabia para o que servia, mas a horrível gaiola de plástico duro, era o fim de sua humilhação. Seu único consolo era pensar que o menino estava bem, o rato já devia tê-lo levado pelos subterrâneos até um local seguro, de onde seria realocado para outro continente. Ele só encontrou forças para lutar quando quatro mãos o tocaram, colocando um capuz preto nele, ele pôde ouvir as risadas dos japoneses, achando graça em como podia lutar e desejando ter tempo para ver publicamente como seus "donos" iriam quebrá-lo. Ele teve um mal pressentimento, imaginando se o tinham vendido para os Carrow, talvez eles estivessem querendo se vingar de Lucius, mas ele os mataria, então, quem? Quem seria idiota o bastante para fazer algo do tipo?

Ele sentiu como foi jogado num monte de feno, e se perguntou se realmente iriam tratá-lo como um animal pelo tempo de seu castigo. Ainda com o capuz, ele não podia respirar direito, odiava jogos com controle de respiração, o feno pinicava seu corpo e tinha vontade de matar alguém, eles tinham quebrado sua varinha na sua frente quando foi capturado e isso tinha doído como ser ferido fisicamente depois. Estava casando por não ter dormido aquela noite, que começou a dormitar, só para ser acordado com um banho de água fria e ordens para deixar de ser preguiçoso e ficar ajoelhado, o feitiço de servidão o fez obedecer. Ele resolveu que não iria mais contar o tempo, era pior, por isso, não sabia quanto tempo levou para que alguém finalmente o tirasse da posição, levantando-o no colo. Isso era estranho, escravos raramente eram carregador desse jeito, levitados sim, carregados não. Sentiu como era colocado num local macio e cheirando a incenso.

\- Oh, desgraçados, desgraçados! – A voz feminina era conhecida e por um momento ele teve esperanças, mas logo, as esmagou. Eles não seriam tão idiotas a ponto de resgatá-lo.

O capuz foi retirado de sua cabeça, fazendo-o piscar pela luz e revelando que estava em Godric's Hollow, mais especificamente na mansão Potter. Ele tentou falar, mas ainda era incapaz de vocalizar sons, a mão suave de Lily acariciou sua bochecha, com cuidado e carinho. Ela se ajoelhou a sua frente, ele estava num divã coberto com peles.

\- Oh, Severus! Eu sinto muito! Tivemos que te comprar e fazer aquele teatrinho, mas não era verdade, eu juro! Nós só não queríamos que eles te tocassem, nunca te colocaríamos nos estábulos, mas eles estavam aqui assistindo, eu sinto muito. – Ela disse.

\- Acho que os feitiços o deixaram confuso, amor. – James disse, hesitando em tocá-lo, mas girando sua varinha para fazer aparecer um copo de água. – Aqui, faça-o beber em goles pequenos.

Lily fez como ele tinha dito e o impediu de beber tudo de uma vez, ele não tinha percebido o quanto estava sedento até a água fresca atingir sua boca.

\- Devagar, amor, devagar. – Lily instruiu, com uma mão segurando seu rosto e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Um cobertor felpudo pousou em seus ombros.

\- Vamos te curar assim que possível, Sirius garantiu que aqueles doentes partiram com uma chave de portal, nenhum deles ficou aqui, juro. – James disse. – Infelizmente não podemos tirar o feitiço da sua voz ou o de submissão tão cedo, sinto muito.

Severus assentiu.

\- Vou te levar para o banho. – Ela disse e ele assentiu vigorosamente. – Já sei, já sei, não vai sobrar nada do cheiro ou das marcas deles.

O controlador assentiu novamente, feliz que ela o conhecesse tão bem, esfregou a bochecha contra a palma da mão dela, agradecido.

\- Severus, sei que não queria voltar pra gente e nós nunca quisemos fazer algo tão horrível para você, mas não tínhamos escolha. Vamos chamar Malfoy, ele vai te dizer que foi tudo um plano, ok? Nunca faríamos isso com você. – James disse, com os olhos temerosos.

Severus revirou os olhos e fez uma careta, James era sempre tão dramático, e se dobrou sobre seu estômago quando o gesto impertinente ativou o feitiço de submissão.

\- Oh, inferno! – James disse. – É o feitiço, como essa merda funciona? Como paramos?

\- Eu não sei, não tive tempo de pesquisar essa porcaria. – Lily disse, desesperada ao vê-lo se contorcer. – Vou chamar Malfoy, talvez ele ou Remus saibam o que fazer!

X~x~X

James segurava Severus quando Lucius Malfoy chegou ao local, seguido por Remus.

\- O que houve?

\- Ele revirou os olhos para mim e aposto que ia dizer alguma gracinha se pudesse falar, então, começou a sentir dor. – James disse, preocupado.

Lucius e Remus trocaram olhares.

\- É o feitiço de servidão. – O loiro disse. – Precisa puni-lo.

James fez uma careta, mas sabia que era isso ou deixá-lo com dor.

\- Fisicamente? Ou o feitiço responde a uma punição verbal?

\- Fisicamente é mais efetivo. – Lucius disse, realmente consternado.

Remus ia protestar, mas não teve tempo. James segurou o rosto de Severus e o olhou bem dentro dos olhos com uma expressão séria que o lobisomem nunca tinha visto nele.

\- Quando anularmos essa porra de feitiço pode se vingar o quanto quiser. – O homem de óculos disse para o moreno. – Por agora, sinto muito. – Disse, mudando o tom de voz para um profundo e cheio de autoridade. – Você foi muito desrespeitoso, escravo. Não faça isso de novo.

O som dos dois tapas que James deu no rosto de Severus, chocaram Remus e o enraiveceram em partes iguais. Ele rosnou e cerrou os punhos para socar seu amigo, mas Lucius o segurou.

\- A dor está indo embora. – Lucius disse, pela maneira com que a postura de Severus relaxava.

O cobertor tinha caído de seus ombros, revelando as marcas em seu corpo e restos de palhas. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas ele respirava melhor e seu novo dono acariciava a bochecha que tinha acertado com ar de pura miséria.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, James, não podia tê-lo limpado? E por que ele estava nos estábulos? – Remus perguntou.

\- Os desgraçados vieram ver como pretendíamos castigá-los, tive que inventar que o deixaria no estábulos. Colocaram um guarda que o acordou com água fria sempre que cochilava, enquanto eu tomei chá com eles, imaginando como matá-los usando só as mãos. Sirius finalmente conseguiu levá-los não faz nem quinze minutos, estávamos explicando a coisa toda quando o feitiço se ativou.

\- Precisamos saber exatamente como pronunciaram o feitiço para achar uma contramedida efetiva. – Remus disse.

\- Peter vai aparecer logo para trazer mais informações. O contato dele entre o grupo nem cobrou a mais por isso. – James disse com escárnio. – Onde está Lily?

\- Ficou com Harry e Draco na mansão. – Remus respondeu. – Os dois podem ter desenvolvido um grande apego um pelo outro, vamos ter que ter mantê-los brincando juntos.

James parecia chocado, mas suspirou e assentiu.

\- O que posso fazer a respeito? Quando ele chama por Ron e não vamos dentro de um prazo razoável, ele só chora até sua magia explodir e aparecer na Toca.

Remus riu.

\- Oh, esse temperamento dos Potter.

\- Eu não faço coisas assim. – James teimou, um pouco ofendido. – Sou perfeitamente razoável.

\- Não seja mentiroso, e não faça Severus zombar de você de novo. – O lobisomem pediu, vendo o olhar incrédulo do controlador. – Ele sentiria dor.

\- Talvez eu tenha um pouco de mau gênio, mas só um pouco. – James admitiu, olhando para seu antigo amante, sujo e machucado. – Pode ajudar Severus a tomar um banho? Não quero tocá-lo sem permissão mais do que já fiz.

Aquilo parecia ser um ponto muito importante para James, o que fez Remus estreitar os olhos.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? Por acaso já tinha abusado dele antes?

James respirou fundo, tentando não se ofender com a desconfiança do amigo.

\- Ele terminou conosco, ele partiu. Claramente não queria estar aqui nessa posição, não vou deixá-lo mais desconfortável tocando-o tão intimamente, se o conhece sabe como ele é. Só o ajude a se limpar, por favor. – James pediu. – Além disso, como é um submisso, o feitiço não reagirá se o tocar. Quando assinamos o contrato, Otakata disse que parte do feitiço era que ele não poderia ser tocado por outros dominantes sem sentir dor, ele parecia achar divertido.

\- Ah, as coisas que eu faria com esse homem… um dia vamos acertar contas, eu e ele. – Remus disse, estendendo a mão para Severus, que apesar da situação tentou se erguer, mas ficou sem força nos joelhos por causa do tempo ajoelhado no feno.

Depois disso, o moreno suspirou com resignação e se apoiou no lobisomem em todo seu caminho para o segundo andar.

\- Cobrei alguns favores no Ministério, espero que não gostasse de fazer negócio com aqueles caras, agora serão personas non gratas na Inglaterra. Não vão mais conseguir entrar no país. – James informou, olhando-o com uma expressão neutra.

Lucius deu de ombros.

\- Não é como se eu gostasse dos homens, eles eram necessários para continuar fornecendo matéria prima essencial. Se o idiota resolve não cumprir com o contrato que já estava assinado, vamos colocá-lo na lista de maus negociadores, além disso, tem uma comunidade bruxa em ascensão na América do Sul que cultiva o mesmo tipo de mercadoria, a diferença é que é mais caro.

\- Se não fosse um idiota focado em ganhos, já poderíamos ter evitado isso. – James disse, lembrando como Malfoy era culpado por expor Severus a esse tipo de gente. – Temos que parar de fazer negócios com países que aceitam a prática da escravidão.

\- São mais países praticantes do que não, se fizermos isso vamos isolar nossa economia. – Lucius ponderou. – Não vim discutir política novamente, só para saber como está meu amigo tão querido.

James rilhou os dentes quando viu o sorriso provocador, odiava pensar que aquele emproado tinha tocado Severus, tinha vontade de socá-lo.

\- Ele vai ficar bem.

\- Eu vou me certificar disso, se o incomodar levemente vou contar ao Remus e terá que lidar com o lobo… ah, e Regulus Black também. – Lucius disse, parecendo extremamente divertido e chocando James.

\- Está me ameaçando com dois submissos?

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sabe melhor que os subestimar porque são submissos, fariam mais estrago que eu.

\- Eu sei… só não imaginava que você soubesse.

Malfoy não teve tempo de dar uma resposta porque a lareira da sala voltou a se acender e Lily saiu dela com os dois meninos nos braços.

\- Não aguentei o suspense. Sev está bem? – Ela perguntou, aflita.

\- Sim, está no banho com Remus.

Lily respirou aliviada e sorriu.

\- Ótimo. – Disse, olhando para os meninos em seu colo. – James, querido, acredito que ainda não tenha sido apresentado a Draco Malfoy.

\- Não ainda. – O moreno disse, olhando-o com um sorriso, o menino tinha uma chupeta na boca e parecia um pequeno anjo. – Olá, Draco, sou James Potter.

O loirinho sorriu, tirou a chupeta da boca e disse:

\- Olá, senhor Potty.

Lily riu e Lucius sorriu maliciosamente com o erro que o filho cometeu no nome de seu rival, mas o homem não parecia incomodado.

\- Por que o trouxe? – Lucius perguntou, estendendo os braços para o filho, que mudou para seu colo.

\- Ah, eu… hum… não conseguimos convencê-los que tinha acabado o dia de jogos. – Lily admitiu. – Anne Marie até os subornou com passeios no parque no fim de semana.

\- Draco, você desobedeceu sua nana e a senhora Lily? – Lucius perguntou, com severidade.

O menino baixou o olhar, envergonhado.

\- Fui eu. – Harry disse. – Não briga com o Daco, po favo.

Lucius viu exatamente porque as mulheres não puderam separá-los. Malditos olhinhos lacrimejantes.

\- Fui eu também, papai. – Draco disse, não gostava de mentir para o pai. – Eu queria continuar brincando com Harry, o Remus me deu ele de presente a noite.

Todos os adultos pareciam chocados pela lógica do menino, menos James, que caiu na risada e bagunçou os cabelos macios de Draco.

\- Remus queria te apresentar um amigo novo, mas Harry é meu filho e único herdeiro. Tem que vir para casa, mas prometo que vão poder brincar sempre que quiserem.

\- Pomete? – Draco perguntou.

\- Palavra de Potter, pode confiar. – James disse. – Inclusive, vou deixar que Remus o leve para que continuem brincando mais um pouco, mas, vejo que estavam indo tirar uma soneca, não é?

Draco corou quando viu que o homem apontava para sua chupeta, só a usava para dormir e sua outra babá tinha dito que era coisa de bebês e que ele deveria ter vergonha, só assentiu e escondeu o objeto atrás das costas.

\- Então, precisam dormir, já devem estar cansados de tanto brincar por enquanto. – James disse.

\- Estou com sono. – Harry disse, esfregando os olhinhos verdes. – Anne estava fazendo leite com mel quando mamãe chegou.

\- Parece ótimo. – James disse. – Lily pode fazer isso também, preciso falar com seu pai por uns minutos, tudo bem?

O menino assentiu e voltou ao colo de Lily sem problemas, que os levou para a cozinha.

\- Te incomoda se eu pedir para o Remus cuidar de Harry por hoje?

\- Ele é perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas decisões. – Lucius espetou.

\- Mas é sua casa e seu filho, não quero expor Harry se não o quer lá é só dizer e arrumou outra pessoa. Ele está acostumado com Molly e Arthur, então não seria um problema.

\- Trocar meu filho por diabinhos ruivos é um problema. – Lucius disse. – Eu não tenho problemas com seu filho na minha casa, só Merlin sabe como ele ficou tão educado tendo seus genes.

\- Lily. – James disse, sorrindo. Todos amavam seu menino, mas o sorriso morreu ao pensar no motivo desse arranjo. – Vamos precisar ajudar Severus, - Peter já está chegando com a informação que precisamos sobre o feitiço de submissão, acho que Severus está exausto, se ele dormir por um tempo pode nos dar uma folga para pesquisar e saber como lidar com o feitiço.

\- Geralmente esse tipo de magia se desfaz se não é renovada. A verdadeira servidão é como amor, não existe magia que possa induzi-la. – Ela disse, olhando o marido com um sorriso tranquilizador. – Vamos desgastar essa coisa, não se preocupe.

James assentiu, seu pai dizia a mesma coisa. Do mesmo jeito que nenhuma poção conseguia criar amor de verdade, nenhum feitiço poderia gerar verdadeira servidão, a magia sempre encontrava um jeito de se libertar.

\- Vamos torcer para ser algo bem simples.

\- Remus é muito bom nesse tipo de coisa, ele pode ficar para ajudar, eu cuido dos meninos. – Lucius se ofereceu.

\- Sua babá cuidará. - James provocou.

Lucius deu de ombros.

\- É a mesma coisa e cuido do meu filho provavelmente mais do que cuida do seu. – O loiro retrucou.

Foi a vez de James dar de ombros.

\- Não é uma competição.

\- Sério? Porque sempre parece uma, principalmente quando Severus está em jogo.

\- Ele não é uma coisa... se depois de retirarmos o feitiço quiser ir ficar com você será livre para fazê-lo, só vamos ter que ser discretos por causa da punição legal.

\- Continuem competindo pra ver quem tem aquilo maior, queridos. Vou devolver os meninos para Anne Marie. – Lily disse, lançando-lhes um olhar de reprimenda. Lucius conteve a vontade de se desculpar só para não dar o gostinho a seu rival, mas culpou sua boa educação, afinal, ela era a dona da casa e ele estava respondendo as gracinhas de Potter.

X~x~X

Severus saiu do banho sem o cheiro de feno, sem os vergões e muito pensativo. Remus tinha usado o banheiro do quarto principal e ele pôde observar que as coisas não tinham mudado muito na personalidade de seus antigos amantes. Lily tinha deixado sua camisola e roupão estendidos no espaldar da cadeira de maneira ordenada, já James tinha deixado o pijama jogado no chão, a caminho do closet. Ele estava tão cansado, que simplesmente se dirigiu a enorme cama do casal, que ainda estava sem arrumar e se aconchegou no travesseiro, tinha o cheiro dos dois e ele suspirou contente, maldito feitiço que atrapalhava suas expressões.

\- Bem, imagino que isso quer dizer que não se importa de dormir na cama deles. – O lobisomem disse. – Sev, se quer que eu e Lucius te levemos, é só assentir, James e Lily não vão se impor, sabe disso, não é?

Severus aceitou o pergaminho e a pena que o lobo estendeu e escreveu uma mensagem: _Eles são meus, vamos nos resolver._

Remus sorriu ao ler isso.

\- Um dia vai me contar a história? – Perguntou.

O controlador negou, puxou as cobertas e fechou os olhos, deixando bem claro que ia dormir, o que fez logo sem seguida, tamanha era sua exaustão.

Quando o lobisomem chegou no térreo, Peter estava ali, junto com James e Lily, a última folheando um livro antigo e volumoso.

\- Ora, ora, se não é nosso trabalhador da liberdade. – Ele disse, sorrindo para o amigo e abraçando-o. – Não acredito que escondeu isso de mim, sabe que eu ajudaria.

\- Sim, mas se eu for pego, pago uma multa ou perco a varinha por uns meses. Você é um lobisomem, eles te venderiam em dois tempos. – Peter se justificou. – Fique longe dessa, ok?

Remus assentiu.

\- Só falta Sirius para todos os Marotos estarem ajudando Severus, o que é uma coisa engraçada, se pensarem. – Lily observou. – Se bem que foi ele que teve que ficar adulando aqueles idiotas, pobrezinho.

James assentiu.

\- Ele disse que precisava de um banho, estava se sentindo sujo de ficar perto daquela gente. – O moreno informou, mas logo sorriu com malícia. – Deve estar ganhando uma recompensa do irmão.

Peter fez uma careta.

\- Pervertidos, todos vocês. Sou o único normal.

\- Peter-petey não se diverte e está ficando chato. – James provocou.

\- Não se preocupe, Peter, tenho certeza que vai achar alguém cuja perversão se encaixe com a sua um dia. – Remus disse, consolando o amigo e olhando em volta. – Onde está Harry… e Draco? Ele estava aqui?

\- Sim, como sabe? – Lily perguntou, e se repreendeu quando o viu bater no nariz com o indicador. – Malfoy se ofereceu para cuidar de Harry enquanto arrumamos as coisas com Severus.

\- E vocês deixaram? – Peter perguntou, chocado.

\- Ele é perfeitamente seguro e confiável com os meninos. – Remus garantiu, tranquilizando o amigo. – Qual feitiço está pesquisando, Lily?

\- O da voz. – Ela disse. – Quero que ele volte a falar logo, me dá uma agonia profunda não poder ouvi-lo, e sei que ele quer nos dizer algumas coisas.

\- Oh, inferno, ele deve estar querendo gritar um pouco comigo. – James disse, parecendo miserável.

\- Mais comigo, ele sabe que por você teríamos feito tudo do jeito dele. – Ela confessou. – Mas, ele só pode gritar depois que o feitiço de submissão for embora.

\- Você sabia disso? – Remus perguntou a Peter. – Deles e Severus?

\- Estou tão chocado quanto você, mas sei que feitiço usaram e como quebra por causa do trabalho com a rede de fugitivos.

\- Sim, você ganhou o troféu do mais eficiente da semana. Agora peguem um livro, o feitiço na voz dele e o de contenção de ereções ninguém nunca ouviu falar. – Lily resmungou. – Mãos a obra.

\- Me sinto no sétimo ano de novo. – Peter reclamou.

\- Eu também.

\- No sétimo ano eu tinha Lily para me cobrar e Severus para completar o quadro, então, não reclamem. – James disse, pegando um livro e deixando os amigos ainda mais curiosos.

X~x~X

Quando Severus acordou foi em parte por já ter dormido demais, mas também porque sentiu as cobertas deslizarem de sua pele nua, expondo seu corpo,fazendo com que um arrepio subisse por sua coluna, logo ouviu como as chamas aumentavam na lareira, fazendo o local se aquecer. Só abriu os olhos quando sentiu unhas bem manicuradas passeando por sua coxa. Ela estava sentada a seu lado, usando absolutamente nada além de joias, sua boca se encheu de água ao ver como os seios estavam mais maduros e cheios, com mamilos de um vermelho escuro, ele sempre adorou quando ela o ordenava acariciar e brincar com seus mamilos por longos períodos.

\- De volta conosco, amor? – Lily perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos e acariciando suas coxas.

\- Ele não pode responder, Lily. – James disse, sentado numa poltrona afastada da cama. Ele ainda estava totalmente vestido, de pernas cruzadas e ar ligeiramente desinteressado.

\- Uma vergonha. – Ela respondeu. – Sempre amei ouvir ele dizer coisas indecorosas.

Ela finalmente alcançou seu pênis, que estava envolto numa gaiola de plástico apertada, uma das coisas mais humilhantes para se fazer com magos.

\- Vamos nos livrar dessa coisa. – Ela disse, a mão livre agitando a varinha e desvanecendo o plástico a seu redor, se ele tivesse voz teria choramingado de alívio. – Agora, essa é uma situação muito, muito incomum. Sabe que nunca te tocaríamos assim sem sua permissão expressa, mas precisamos quebrar os feitiços.

Severus assentiu, ele sabia disso.

\- Tem mais de um, o de submissão é vinculativo, então, tem que ser feito por mim e James, que assinamos o contrato. – Ela explicou, acariciando seu membro macio, sem se importar com a falta de reação. – O segundo é esse diabo de feitiço de castidade, e claro, temos que te devolver sua voz.

A mão livre da bruxa deixou a varinha de lado e foi para sua garganta, acariciando o local.

\- Infelizmente, não posso te ajudar com isso. – Ela disse, parecendo divertida. – Mas, meu marido tem exatamente o que você precisa… e acho que sabe disso.

Claro que ele sabia, ele tinha estudado a cultura oriental o bastante para saber que o feitiço em suas cordas vocais ia embora tão rápido quanto ele tivesse um pênis em sua garganta, a efetividade era maior se ele fosse um bom menino e engolisse cada gota de sêmen, algumas vezes o retorno total dependia da intensidade com que o possuidor fodia a boca de seu escravo, no caso de James, apostava que ele iria se refrear, portanto, duas ou três. O homem não teria coragem de sufocá-lo como ele gostava enquanto houvesse o feitiço de submissão entre eles. Ele sorriu para Lily quando a sentiu derramar um óleo com cheiro amadeirado em sua barriga.

\- Não se acostume, vou te mimar, mas se resolver continuar conosco vai ter que entrar na linha novamente. – Ela ameaçou, com um sorriso.

Severus voltou a fechar os olhos, sabia que James gostava de olhá-los juntos, ele sempre se unia quando estava preparado. Era um possuidor poderoso, ensinado desde cedo a lidar com submissos e a maneira correta de tratá-los, sua respiração estava constante e audível, mesmo assistindo como sua esposa espalhava óleo por todo seu peito, indo depois para seus braços. Ele conhecia esses movimentos, geralmente ela fazia isso depois de uma sessão dura, particularmente depois que James o tivesse amarrado e surrado, ele realmente adorava. Sentiu os dedos hábeis descerem por sua barriga, indo em direção a suas coxas, abriu-as, seguindo um comando antigo, dois toques e ele se espalhava como uma puta bem treinada, segurando suas coxas bem afastadas, para privilegiar a visão e o acesso de seus donos.

\- Oh, amor, vamos ter um pouquinho de trabalho hoje. – Ela perguntou, acariciando seu pênis, e seus testículos, deixando-os escorregadios com o óleo de massagem, que ela nunca foi de economizar.

\- Por que isso? – James perguntou, fazendo Severus saber que ela estava olhando para ele.

\- Porque ele está tão apertado que o partiria ao meio. – Ela disse, usando o polegar para acariciar sua entrada franzida, fazendo-o estremecer. Ele podia sentir todos os toques, só não podia ter uma ereção. – Aposto que ele não usa sequer um brinquedo há meses… talvez mais.

A ingestão de James foi audível e quase o fez bufar, mas ele sabia melhor depois do que aconteceu mais cedo. Mas não poder verbalizar, não mudava o fato que Potter sempre foi um desgraçado ciumento, não gostava nem de vibradores sendo usados nele, só seus dedos ou os de Lily.

\- O que acha, James? Quer avaliar por si mesmo? – A ruiva o provocou. Ela sabia exatamente o quanto seu marido sempre adorou o fato de que Severus era pequeno e precisava ser esticado e fodido por seus dedos antes de poder tomar seu pênis.

Severus abriu os olhos ao ouvir os passos do homem em direção a cama, ele viu a maneira com que ele engoliu em seco e lambeu os lábios, como se estivesse com fome, em necessidade de tocá-lo. Soltou um gemido mudo quando Lily usou o polegar para espalhar óleo em sua entrada, para logo forçar só a ponta de seu indicador dentro dele.

\- Tão apertado… quero ver se consegue durar dentro dele, amor. – Ela disse ao marido, retirando o dedo dele e molhando-o no óleo para voltar a penetrá-lo com lentidão.

\- Pode apostar que eu vou. – James disse, traçando o contorno de seu mamilo com um dedo e beliscando-o após eriçá-lo. – Não é todo o dia que tenho o prazer de tomá-lo sem me preocupar com seus pedidos para que termine logo, não é, amor?

Severus assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior mesmo sem necessidade, já que não podia vocalizar nada. Ele sempre gostou de implorar a James que se apressasse, que gozasse de uma vez, de fingir que não aguentava mais, pedindo que Lily intercedesse por ele. Ele amaria fazer tudo de novo.

\- Mas, como sou um homem muito, muito bem. Vou te deixar tentar curar sua voz… soube de fonte confiável que só precisa provar que sua garganta está pronta para o seu senhor. – James disse, desabotoando suas calças e tirando sua considerável ereção da restrição dos tecidos. – Só não se anime muito, me recuso a gozar em qualquer lugar que não seja essa sua bunda apertada.

Severus abriu os lábios e abocanhou a ponta latejante da ereção de James em sua boca, lambendo-a com adoração. O sabor era o mesmo, a textura também, tudo tão dolorosamente igual a primeira vez que o viu nu no banheiro dos prefeitos ao lado de Lily, e a ruiva o ensinou como chupá-lo adequadamente, treinando-o para levar todo sua grande extensão até sua garganta.

\- Ele continua tão grande como sempre, Sev. – Ela disse, com aquela voz maliciosa. – Se lembra de como eu te contava que ele grande e o que fazia comigo? Sobre o que podia fazer com você?

\- Se não se lembra, vamos te lembrar. – James disse, empurrando-se um pouco mais em sua boca, deixando-a cheia e fazendo-o salivar em excesso. – Vamos te foder de tantas maneiras hoje a noite que nunca vai poder esquecer a quem pertence.

\- E não por causa de um feitiço. – Lily disse, recuando com o dedo ligeiramente, para voltar a penetrá-lo. – Mas porque sempre foi nosso, mesmo que tenha fugido da nossa coleira.

Severus não podia responder, então, só rebolou, pedindo para que ela continuasse a abri-lo com seus dedos e respirou fundo antes de inclinar a cabeça para capturar mais da ereção de James, fazendo-o gemer. Sim, ele queria ser fodido toda a noite e se livrar do feitiço de submissão, ele sabia que quando se entregasse de verdade, o feitiço deixaria de existir. A verdadeira submissão era o jeito mais efetivo de quebrar o feitiço, afinal, não se pode obrigar algo que já é dado livremente.

 **Só faltam mais dois capítulos para terminar essa fic, e apesar de estar mais concentrada nela que nas outras, não abandonei nenhuma.  
Nos lemos logo.  
Beijos**


	9. Final Pt 1

**Olá, dividi o capítulo final em duas partes porque a realidade está mais preocupante que o normal. Aproveitem a distração!**

\- Inferno, os dois continuam sexys como dois demônios. – Lily disse, trabalhando dois dedos dentro e fora de Severus com cuidado, abrindo-o lentamente para não causar nenhum dano.

Uma das primeiras coisas que tinha feito com os dois ao mesmo tempo foi ensinar a seu melhor amigo como chupar o grande pênis de seu namorado, a como relaxar a garganta para permitir que James fodesse sua boca, era um jogo que todos adoravam. E ao que parecia, continuariam a desfrutar imensamente, se ela fosse levar em consideração a forma com que os dedos de Severus se cravaram na lateral das coxas de James, puxando-o para perto dele, desejando-o mais fundo em sua boca.

\- Tsc, tsc! – James resmungou com ar de reprovação, mostrando mais uma vez o férreo controle que sempre teve, mesmo com uma ereção pesada e pulsante sendo sugada avidamente por seu amante, ele continuava com o rosto controlado, nem mesmo quando se retirou da boca do moreno com um som de sucção obsceno, deixando seu membro brilhante e pesado ao alcance de Severus, suas feições mostraram sua excitação, na verdade, ele fingiu um olhar aborrecido. – O que foi, Sev? Não é possível que se esqueceu de todo aquele treinamento, não pode me pressionar para fazer o que você quer, eu sei que gosta de me chupar, mas tem que ser como eu quero.

Severus resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos, ainda não tinham anulado o feitiço de submissão e seus amantes teriam um ataque e não o tocariam por um bom tempo se o ativasse no meio de uma sessão, iriam pensar que ele tentou resistir porque não queria sexo. Por isso, fez fez seu melhor esforço para parecer arrependido e contrito. Não funcionou, nunca funcionava com James.

\- Não pense que pode me comprar com seus olhos bonitos, se não pode controlar suas mãos, vamos amarrá-las. – O homem disse, com um brilho predatório no olhar.

Severus amaldiçoou o feitiço que o impedia de ter uma ereção, mas não anulava toda a excitação e o desejo de libertação que sentia, era uma verdadeira tortura. James sempre gostou de vê-lo amarrado e indefeso, pronto para ser usado ou punido a seu bel prazer ou de Lily quando ela estava no humor para marcá-lo. E, estar artisticamente amarrado por cordas especiais enquanto seus dois amantes se revezavam usando-o ou dando-lhe surras era uma das coisas que o faziam balbuciar de prazer. Em seus melhores dias, ele podia gozar só com isso.

\- Faça isso, vou pegar uma coisinha que vai lembrá-lo qual é a função da sua boca quando está conosco. – Lily disse, com um sorriso malvado. Ela sempre foi excelente para treiná-lo, recompensas e castigos eram um esquema que funcionava perfeitamente para a ruiva.

Enquanto ela foi até seu armário, James amarrou suas mãos na cabeceira da cama, entregando-lhe uma bolinha para segurar, ele se lembrava que se a soltasse eles parariam tudo, mas nenhum deles podia verbalizar isso ou o feitiço de submissão poderia ser engatilhado novamente. Escravos não deveriam ter escolha, ou apreciar tanto quando viam seu dono tirar toda a roupa enquanto sorria para sua esposa.

\- Tinha me esquecido disso. – James disse, vendo como Lily se ajoelhava ao lado de Severus.

\- Eu não, sempre gostei imensamente de o ver usando isso, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa além de engolir seu pau até a garganta. – Ela disse, acariciando a ereção do marido, enquanto sorria para Severus. – Abra a boca, amor.

Ele nem pensou em hesitar. Lily era especialmente criativa em castigos quando ele era desobediente, abriu a boca amplamente para deixá-la encaixar com cuidado a mordaça aranha, cujo intuito não era impedi-lo de falar, mas sim de manter sua boca aberta, independente de sua vontade para fechá-la, facilitando o acesso de James, permitindo-lhe foder sua boca como bem desejasse. Ela cochichou algo no ouvido do marido, e ele assentiu, ajoelhando-se sobre Severus, deixando sue ereção tocar seu queixo e lábios abertos.

\- Agora, minha esposa me pediu para ser um bom Lorde e foder sua boca do jeito que eu quiser, para te lembrar que ela existe só para nosso prazer, quando ela tiver terminado de te abrir, vamos trocar.

\- Porque ninguém pode me chupar tão bem quanto você, amor. – Lily disse, lubrificando seus dedos novamente, e olhando com saudade para Severus. – Depois dessa primeira vez, acho que vou precisar de uma longa sessão… posso te deixar parar depois de alguns orgasmos, sabe como sou generosa.

Mesmo que pudesse falar, Severus não poderia ter respondido as provocações da ruiva, já que James tinha enchido sua boca com sua ereção, gemendo audivelmente ao conseguir entrar completamente, obrigando seu escravo a relaxar a garganta para recebê-lo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus testículos batendo em seu queixo.

\- É isso ai, James, use-o tão bem que o motivo de não poder falar vai ser porque fodeu com sua garganta e não por um maldito feitiço. – Lily disse, tão perversa quanto sempre, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a penetrá-lo, movendo os dedos para encontrar e provocar sua próstata, fazendo-o se mover inquieto, com a onda de excitação frustrada que isso provocou em seu corpo.

\- Não se preocupe, amor. – James disse, recuando levemente para deixá-lo respirar melhor, mas logo investindo novamente, enchendo sua boca até a garganta e fazendo-o mover a língua ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava a garganta para massagear e sugar a ereção ainda mais profundamente. – Quando os feitiços se forem, vamos te deixar gozar tudo o que desejar.

Lily riu, adicionando um terceiro dedo dentro dele, aumentando a intensidade com que o penetrava.

\- Por um preço, é claro.

Os dois combinados sempre foram sua perdição, Severus pensou, louco para se livrar dos feitiços e poder desfrutar de toda a atenção que receberia, inclusive, planejava exagerar seu trauma para conseguir tudo o que queria. Sabia exatamente o que ia pedir, e eles não iam gostar, mas iam fazer… ah, sim, a vingança era doce, ele pensou, olhando maliciosamente para James enquanto movia a língua para acariciar sua ereção.

X~x~X

Quando Remus despertou, ele se perguntou como diabos Lucius Malfoy fazia para sair de seu lado na cama sem acordá-lo. Isso era algo impossível para todos os que dormiram com ele em toda a sua vida, seu lobo interno sempre acordava ao menor movimento, mas com o loiro, ele sempre despertava embrulhado nas peles caras, que o mantinham quente quando o calor do corpo do outro já não estava. Pensando em mais esse mistério, ele se vestiu e preparou para ir ver como estavam os meninos. Eles eram sua responsabilidade pelas manhãs, já que Anne Marie tinha estágio no hospital. Como estava acostumado a ver Lucius e Draco juntos, não se surpreendeu quando chegou para o café da manhã e encontrou seu amante com os dois meninos, cada um sentado em uma perna, comendo coisas diferentes. Harry como sempre, estava desanimado e com cara de quem poderia dormir por mais algumas horas, sugando com vagarosidade uma mamadeira, já Draco, comia sua torrada com geleia alegremente.

\- Bom dia, Remus. – Lucius disse. – Os meninos queriam te acordar, mas os convenci de que precisava dormir um pouco mais.

\- Moony. – Harry murmurou, sem retirar o bico da mamadeira da boca.

\- Bom dia, Remu. – Draco disse, sorrindo-lhe.

\- Bom dia, pequenos. – Ele disse, beijando as duas cabecinhas e notando uma carta na mesa.

\- É de Severus, ele já está sem o feitiço principal e recuperando a voz aos poucos. Acha que hoje a noite já pode estar totalmente recuperado e pronto para gritar com alguns idiotas.

Remus sorriu.

\- Isso é ótimo. – Ele afirmou. – James e Lily já pediram o filho de volta?

\- Na verdade sim, ela virá buscá-lo daqui a pouco. – O loiro informou. – E Draco hoje precisa fazer suas lições de pintura.

Chamar a pintura com os dedos de lições era um exagero na cabeça de Remus, mas tanto Lucius quanto Anne Marie insistiam que era um exercício para desenvolver habilidades motoras, do mesmo jeito que brincar com as massinhas e blocos. O lobisomem só achava que estavam procurando desculpas para deixar o menino brincar e ser feliz por uns anos antes das lições de verdade começarem.

\- Tudo bem, cuido disso hoje. Podemos desenhar os pavões do seu pai. – Ele disse, sorrindo para o menino.

\- Não se atreva a deixá-lo tocar meus pavões albinos com as mãos sujas de tinta. – Lucius advertiu.

Remus pretendia fazer exatamente isso, mesmo porque, queria saber o que Malfoy faria para puni-lo. Lucius se perguntou se o lobo se dava conta que ele podia ler suas intenções em sua cara, mas deixaria os dois se divertirem, afinal, ele ganharia o prêmio no fim das contas.

X~x~X

Regulus estava se sentindo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Estava cogitando se escrevia para Severus contando o que já tinha feito com Sirius ou se esperava até que ele e Remus pudessem visitá-lo para contar pessoalmente aos dois. Tinha certeza que seus amigos se divertiriam ao saber que havia se tornado especialista em torturar seu irmão, tentando-o e provocando-o para se vingar dos anos que passou sofrendo com desejos que os dois poderiam ter resolvido se Sirius não fosse tão teimoso.

Depois de receber uma carta de Severus explicando que já estava bem, e em breve poderiam falar pessoalmente na casa dos Potter, Regulus tinha ficado tão aliviado, que se sentiu impelido a continuar com seus planos malévolos. Sirius tinha passado a noite de plantão, cobrindo a ausência de James na Central de Aurores, já que seu amigo tinha Severus para cuidar. Talvez foi o cansaço do irmão que permitiu a Regulus se esgueirar em seu quarto e afastar o lençol que o cobria do peito para baixo, expondo o corpo musculoso e tatuado de Sirius. Regulus tinha lambido os lábios secos, ele sempre tinha espiado o irmão de longe, sem poder chegar tão perto do corpo que sempre cobiçou, e descobriu para seu encanto que o auror era mais pervertido do que ele tinha imaginado, já que ostentava na ponta de seu membro macio um piercing pesado.

\- Pervertido. – Havia sussurrado baixinho, mas já se inclinando para tomar o pênis inteiro em sua boca, pronto para acordar seu irmão como o mais dedicado dos servos faria.

Sirius claro, tinha acordado gemendo de prazer, alegre que finalmente Regulus se aproximasse para algo que não fosse provocá-lo. Sua alegria durou pouco, é claro, assim que atingiu uma ereção completa e palpitante, o jovem tinha soltado seu pênis, e parado para admirar seu trabalho de deixá-lo completamente duro e brilhante. O pequeno insolente tinha tido a cara de pau de usar a ponta da língua para balançar seu piercing.

\- Achei que já era hora de acordar, Monstro já está quase terminando o almoço. – Regulus disse, alegremente antes de pular da cama e sair correndo pela porta do quarto.

O que o jovem não tinha previsto era que seu irmão teimoso tinha uma paciência muito mais curta que a sua própria. Enquanto ele debatia sobre o que diria a Severus em sua resposta, Sirius entrou sorrateiramente na biblioteca e acertou-lhe um feitiço de petrificação pelas costas, o maldito trapaceiro.

\- Agora, irmãozinho, não sei se não te disseram no seu treinamento, mas subs provocadores e insolentes sempre são castigados.

Regulus adoraria retrucar, mas como estava petrificado, teve que aceitar ser levitado até o quarto do irmão, onde ele o depositou na cama e moveu a varinha murmurando outro feitiço, que desapareceu com as roupas do caçula, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe devolvia a mobilidade.

\- Ei! Eu gostava muito dessa túnica. – Regulus reclamou, disfarçando seu nervosismo com mau humor.

\- Não vai usar nada quando estiver em casa, então, pode ir se despedindo das suas túnicas caras. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso provocativo enquanto girava a varinha novamente e um rolo de corda fina e vermelha flutuou até sua mão livre. – Sabe o que vou fazer com você?

Regulus negou, mordendo o lábio.

\- Vou te amarrar e te deixar de castigo. – Sirius explicou, soltando as laçadas da corda e enrolando-a ao longo de seu antebraço. – Sabe por que James me pediu para cuidar das coisas com os japoneses?

\- Por que ele os mataria?

Sirius soltou uma risada.

\- Sim, e porque eu tenho vários amigos por lá, uma delas estava na comitiva. – O animago explicou. – Quando morei com os Potter, Charlus me treinou pessoalmente e ele era entusiasta de uma arte muito antiga no oriente, se chama shibari. Ele me arrumou um professor japonês quando percebeu que eu era realmente bom fazendo amarrações.

Regulus mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Vai me amarrar? E só isso, não é?

\- Diga seus limites, tenho certeza que seu controlador te explicou como isso funciona. – Sirius disse, parando de mover a corda, parecendo propenso a deixar o jogo, coisa que fez o caçula se manifestar rapidamente.

\- Não pode me penetrar, isso é para depois do contrato. Não me importo se quiser me dar uma surra, mas só com as mãos, e eu gozo, bolas roxas são só para você… por enquanto.

Sirius sorriu.

\- Goza quando eu deixar e da maneira que eu escolher.

\- Feito. – Regulus concordou. – Vermelho e você para tudo.

Sirius assentiu e o olhou com interesse.

\- Agora, de pé e relaxe o máximo que puder.

Regulus obedeceu e ficou de frente para Sirius, fazendo seu melhor para não tensionar os músculos. A corda era fina e a amarração começou em seu peito, os dedos esguios de seu irmão eram realmente hábeis para dar os nós, sem nunca perder o ritmo, ele foi enlaçando todo o torso de Regulus. A cada toque, o mais jovem sentia uma onda de prazer, Sirius era um maldito cachorro vingativo, porque se esmerou em eriçar seus mamilos antes de colocar nós bem em cima deles para que a corda roçasse sobre o local sensível. A próxima etapa era tão delicada quanto a primeira, mas Sirius deu-se ao prazer de deixar a corda por um tempo para agarrar as nádegas cheias e pálidas do irmão com as duas mãos, apertando e afastando-as para olhar melhor para sua entrada.

\- Essa é uma bunda incrível que você tem. – Ele disse, junto ao ouvido de Regulus, enquanto voltava a afundar os dedos na carne pálida. – Tão redonda e macia… vou adorar deixá-la vermelha de tapas e depois suja com a minha semente.

O mais jovem choramingou só de pensar no cenário, e gemeu alto quando uma das grandes mãos do irmão agarrou seu pênis endurecido.

\- Não pense que vou te deixar solto para aproveitar o que vou fazer o quanto quiser, isso é um castigo, afinal de contas.

Regulus não esperava que ele fosse enrolar várias voltas de corda na base de sua ereção, apertando levemente e deixando-o extra sensível, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus testículos e dava algumas voltas ao redor deles também.

\- Isso é demais. – Regulus choramingou, sentindo como uma gota grossa de pré-sêmen escorria da ponta de sua ereção para o carpete de Sirius.

\- Nem perto do que vamos fazer. – Sirius garantiu, passando a corda por sua virilha, indo em direção a sua bunda e descendo pelas coxas, onde finalizou sua obra de arte. – Está espetacular. – Elogiou, ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma palmada com força na bunda exposta do irmão. – Agora, deite de bruços na cama.

Regulus obedeceu e gostou do fato que seu irmão colocou um travesseiro sob seus quadris para empinar ainda mais seu traseiro. Sirius não lhe deu um aviso, só começou a dar-lhe uma série de palmadas, mas não se limitou a acertar suas nádegas, suas coxas receberam a mesma atenção. O jovem choramingou e esperneou, sentindo sua parte traseira em chamas e um ardor que se espalhou por todo seu corpo, quando Sirius terminou, ele estava com o corpo totalmente sensível e com uma ereção dura como pedra.

\- Devia convidar seus amigos para verem como se comporta mal e como precisa ser castigado. – Sirius comentou, já acariciando a pele vermelha e quente da surra recente.

Regulus gemeu, ele era um exibicionista, já desconfiava disso e ele e Remus formaram um par esplêndido se mostrando para Severus. Se Sirius fizesse isso… oh, poderia perdoá-lo tão facilmente se fosse um bom menino e o fodesse na frente de todos.

\- Agora, vire-se, creio que te prometi um orgasmo.

O jovem se moveu lentamente, aproveitando as fisgadas que sentiu na parte inferior do corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu que o irmão segurava uma pena macia e longa numa das mãos.

\- Vamos ver o quanto aguenta disso antes de explodir, irmãozinho. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso diabólico. – Gosto especialmente de usá-la aqui. – Disse, passando a pena por seus testículos inchados, e logo pela extensão de seu pênis endurecido até chegar a ponta, onde provocou a abertura, fazendo que mais do espesso líquido pré seminal escapasse dali.

\- Bastardo. – Ele disse ofegando e arqueando o corpo ao sentir a carícia suave novamente.

\- Ah, não. Primogênito e herdeiro já confirmado. Esse é seu castigo pela piadinha agora há pouco, quando tiver um contrato, vou te imobilizar as mãos e as pernas e te foder do jeito que eu quiser por horas…. e quando terminar, vou colocar um plugue nesse seu buraco apertado e mantê-lo no lugar com uma corda no meio dessa bunda linda.

O mais jovem dos Black gemeu alto pensando como diabos podia ter pensado um dia que seu irmão não seria um dominador adequado. Todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam quando ele explodiu num orgasmo devastador, causado por uma maldita pena e as frases libidinosas do irmão.

X~x~X

Severus realmente estava começando a ficar cansado de ser tratado como se fosse de cristal. Já tinha se passado pelo menos uma semana desde que James e Lily tinham comprado sua servidão só para libertá-lo completamente em uma única noite, e desde então, não o tinham tocado de novo. Era frustrante e irritante até o fim da vida, James passava muito tempo no trabalho e Lily tinha suas próprias coisas para cuidar, ainda que não estivesse trabalhando. Ele estava se sentindo relegado e não gostava disso nem um pouco, de todo modo, terminou por finalmente receber a visita de Remus e Regulus em pleno meio do dia e de forma oculta, porque ainda precisavam manter as aparências de sua escravidão.

\- Vejo que já conheceu Harry. – Remus disse, sorrindo ao chegar e encontrá-lo recolhendo os desenhos que ganhou do menino.

\- É claro. – Respondeu simplesmente, acenando para ele e Regulus e apontando para as poltronas na sala.

\- E gosta do pirralho dos Potter? – Regulus perguntou. – Sirius é o padrinho e certamente ensina coisas terríveis.

\- Já deixei claro aos dois idiotas o que achei dessa escolha estapafúrdia, mas meus argumentos não foram muito bem aceitos já que o maldito pulguento ajudou a me livrar dos japoneses rancorosos. Ele tinha contatos.

Regulus fez uma careta.

\- Deve ter amarrado alguma japonesinha mignon da comitiva. – O jovem resmungou. – Só percebi que o contato dele na comitiva era uma "amiga" depois que o deixei me amarrar e dar uma surra.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto se jogava num dos sofás confortáveis de Lily.

\- Sirius teve paciência para isso?

\- Ah, o desgraçado é muito bom em shibari. – Regulus contou. – Faz nós lindos, aparentemente Sirius tem muitos segredinhos.

\- Então, finalmente se acertou com o vira-lata? – Severus perguntou. – Com quem fez o contrato?

\- Oh, ninguém. – Regulus disse. – Fiquei bravo quando me dei conta de que ele provavelmente estava fodendo com outra enquanto me cortejava, então… ele voltou para o castigo.

\- Ele disse que fez isso? – Remus perguntou.

\- Ele negou, é claro.

\- Sirius tem muitos defeitos, amigo, mas ele não mente. Se disse que não fez sexo com ela, é verdade. Além disso, a maior parte dos artistas de shibari prefere a parte estética da amarração e não o sexo em si. – Remus explicou.

\- Oh… e alguém o ensinou a ser sádico com uma pena.

Remus mostrou confusão, mas Severus fez uma careta.

\- Odeio a maldita coisa. Lily a usa quando está se sentindo particularmente perversa. – O moreno disse.

Regulus teve compaixão por Remus e explicou:

\- Eles usam a pena para nos acariciar em vez das mãos, pura tortura.

O lobisomem sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Meu possuidor me coloca numa cama de peles confortável quando sou desobediente… tenho mais sorte que vocês.

Severus revirou os olhos e bufou com descrença.

\- Não esconda a parte em que está amarrado e com um vidrador te torturando. Conheço Lucius bem o suficiente para saber disso.

Remus deu de ombros.

\- Ainda é uma delícia e algo que eu gosto de fazer. – Ele disse, se esticando e sorrindo largamente. – O que posso fazer se ele fica sexy como o inferno quando o desobedeço e preciso ser punido?

\- Você parece muito relaxado, Remus. – Regulus observou.

\- Ser fodido adequadamente e com frequência faz isso para uma pessoa… descobriria se deixasse Sirius te mostrar. – O lobisomem provocou.

Regulus ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético.

\- Sexo espetacular deve ajudar, mas ter se livrado das dívidas de vida também.

Remus o olhou com os olhos tão abertos, que o jovem pensou que saltariam das órbitas.

\- Eu… eu… isso não… oh, Merlin!

\- Parabéns por tirá-lo da nuvem cor de rosa, idiota. – Severus repreendeu o mais jovem.

Regulus estava chocado pela palidez do lobisomem.

\- Eu pensei que ele estivesse só me provocando. – Se justificou, e logo se virou para o lobo. – Como pode não ter notado?

\- Eu só… estava distraído. – Remus disse, deslocado. O peso da dívida de vida tinha sido uma constante em sua vida por um tempo e quando sumiu, sequer se deu conta, era preocupante.

\- A felicidade costuma nublar algumas coisas. – Severus disse. – Já está próximo da lua cheia e continua tão relaxado quanto antes, me disse no treinamento que estava preocupado que sua agressividade pré e pós lua cheia pudesse afetar a dinâmica de uma relação entre possuidor e Animal de Estimação.

Remus franziu o cenho, pensativo.

\- Isso é bem estranho. James e Sirius sempre me provocaram dizendo que a lua cheia se aproximando me deixava pior que todas as garotas da torre naqueles dias.

Regulus riu.

\- Isso é verdade, Sirius sempre ficava com cara de cachorro chutado e saía para comprar chocolate para melhorar seu humor, exatamente como uma mulher na TPM. – O mais novo dos Black disse.

\- Oh, inferno. – Remus gemeu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Severus revirou os olhos novamente.

\- Eu sou o único com status de escravo, e não está me vendo fazer drama como uma Hufflepuff do segundo ano. – O controlador rosnou. – Já sabe o que está acontecendo, então, lide com a situação.

\- Lily! – Remus gritou, em direção ao corredor. – Severus está sendo mau comigo.

Não demorou para que os outros dois ouvissem passos, e a ruiva aparecesse carregando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos.

\- Severus, não seja mau com o Moony. Ele está perto daqueles dias do mês. – Ela disse, sorrindo maliciosamente para o amigo.

\- Farei o que quiser, já que seu amigo se recusa a ver o que está na frente de seu nariz. – Ele sentenciou. – E desde quando está em casa?

\- Cheguei há alguns minutos, deixei Harry nos Weasley. – Ela explicou. – Remus sempre teve um ouvido afiado por causa da licantropia. Loly me disse que tinha visitas e resolvi trazer o chá, não estava espionando vocês.

\- Eu sei que não. – Severus disse, odiando que ela soasse tão defensiva.

\- Então… - Ela disse, se sentando no braço da poltrona de Remus. – Por que estão importunando o Moony? Não sabem que ele é nosso rapaz bonito e não devem fazer isso? – Ela perguntou, passando a acariciar os cabelos do amigo, e fazendo Severus franzir o cenho.

\- Esse idiota não sabe porque seu lobo está tão calmo a um dia da lua cheia, nem porque as dívidas de vida sumiram entre ele e Lucius. – Severus explicou. – E não sei porque está tocando-o desse jeito quando tem a mim, sei que tecnicamente sou um escravo, mas não pode ficar me desrespeitando desse jeito.

Lily se afastou de Remus com a velocidade de um pomo, mas fixando seus olhos verdes nele.

\- Oh, Moony! – Ela riu depois de um tempo. – Não pensei que fosse tão tolo.

Severus e Regulus sorriram com superioridade, fazendo-o franzir os lábios.

\- Eu… oh! Vocês estão impossíveis. Vou para casa! – O lobisomem se revoltou, marchando para a lareira.

\- Vou enviar a poção mata-cão amanhã. Eu a fiz porque não tinha nada melhor para passar o tempo. – Severus disse, ignorando o ar ofendido do lobo.

\- É mentira, ele estava pesquisando e testando desde que virou seu controlador. – Lily disse. – Ele é um doce, não importa o quão mal humorado pareça.

\- Isso sim é uma mentira. – Severus contestou, com voz de poucos amigos.

Remus murmurou um agradecimento e saiu pelo flú antes que se envolvesse em mais situações constrangedoras. Como deixou de perceber coisas tão importantes? Ele era um imbecil e se sentia burro.

\- Não acredito que o fez ir embora. – Regulus reclamou para Severus. – Eu tinha que pedir uma coisa pra vocês.

\- O quê? Conselhos para fazer Black parar de te dar surras? É só continuar sendo você mesmo. – O controlador zombou.

Regulus bufou, mas olhou desconfiado para Lily, que ergueu as mãos e se despediu, saindo da sala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Quero que ele concorde em fazer uma sessão com vocês. Como faço para que ele me mime como o Lucius mima o Remus? E por que Evans está agindo como se você fosse de cristal?

\- Meus possuidores são uns tolos, vou dar um jeito logo. E Black é mais fácil de manejar que Lucius, pelo amor de Merlin, é de um leão que estamos falando, só tem que…

Regulus ouviu os conselhos de Severus atentamente, afinal, o homem era seu treinador e controlador.

X~x~X

Lucius se surpreendeu quando chegou em cada e encontrou Remus olhando pela janela totalmente distraído. Já conhecia o lobo bem o suficiente para não crivá-lo de perguntas.

\- Se eu me aproximar, vai se assustar e me morder? – Perguntou, com tom de brincadeira.

\- Eu duvido, já que meu humor não está alterado pela lua, isso é tão estranho. – Remus murmurou, sem desgrudar os olhos do céu noturno. Amanhã a essa hora já estaria passando pelos efeitos de sua maldição.

\- Na verdade, não é nem um pouco estranho. – Lucius replicou, tirando a capa e as luvas, jogando-as no cesto, de onde desapareceram por magia dos elfos.

\- O que quer dizer? – Remus perguntou, realmente irritado. – Por que todos estão agindo como se eu fosse idiota? Eu deveria saber alguma coisa? Não me trate como um imbecil.

Lucius ladeou a cabeça, olhando-o com curiosidade.

\- Imagino que "todos" sejam Severus e seus amigos, então, eles te irritaram? Posso ter uma palavra com os Potter sobre isso.

Remus bufou.

\- Não somos crianças, Lucius.

O loiro sorriu com aspecto diabólico.

\- São Animais de Estimação, se os deixamos brincar, podemos puni-los por não se comportarem bem. – Foi a resposta do Lorde, já desabotoando sua camisa. – Vou tomar um banho, me acompanha?

\- Só se me disser porque estão todos tão calmos com a mudança na minha transformação.

Lucius continuou se despindo calmamente ao dizer:

\- Bem, os ciclos de um lobisomem se acalmam e se tornam naturais quando ele está seguro e num grupo familiar bem definido. Seu lobo sabe instintivamente o que você se recusa a ver por si mesmo: você é um ômega, sou seu alfa e venho te mantendo bem cuidado e satisfeito há um tempo.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

\- Já sabia disso? Desde quando? – Questionou.

\- No momento em que te fiz abrir as pernas e gozar usando só as mãos enluvadas. Pesquisei muito sobre lobisomens para aquela proposta de emenda na lei, sabia que tinha potencial para me tornar seu alfa, e como te achei deliciosamente apetitoso… aqui estamos.

\- E as dividas de vida? – Remus perguntou, olhando para o peito nu do homem e não para seu rosto, incapaz de enfrentar, o que pensava que seria zombaria. – Elas sumiram.

Lucius se aproximou e ergueu-lhe o queixo, fixando seus olhos cinzentos nos castanhos do lobisomem.

\- Isso é minha culpa. – Reconheceu, sem alterar o rosto. – No começo, estava interessado em domar um lobisomem e te ver se desmanchando de prazer sob as minhas mãos, mas depois… o que posso dizer? Você é bastante apaixonante.

Remus tragou duro e mordeu os lábios, incapaz de responder. Limpou a garganta, e sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas só levou as mãos ao cinto de Lucius, desatando-o.

\- Creio que tinha dito algo sobre um banho, meu Lorde. – Ele disse, se ajoelhando para terminar de despir o loiro. – Podemos aproveitar para que eu mostre minhas habilidades de servo pessoal.

Lucius sorriu de lado, não ia insistir no tema, já que seu Animal de Estimação queria fugir do assunto, o deixaria fazer de seu jeito… com algumas condições é claro.

\- Não sei o que te disseram sobre servos, mas os meus devem estar nus e numa bela gaiola para não ficarem distraídos. – Ele disse, vendo como o lobisomem estremecia de antecipação. – Vai ver que encomendei uma nova… não vai sair de você nem quando estiver transformado amanhã, sei que fica extremamente excitado durante os dias de lua cheia e não vou te deixar gozar sem permissão em qualquer forma que tenha.

Remus arregalou os olhos, só tinha sentido uma névoa de dor nos dias de lua cheia, nada como Lucius dizia.

\- Isso é possível? E a dor?

Lucius riu.

\- Um lobisomem do seu tipo durante a lua? Assim que ela sumir, vai estar clamando por mim… e posso ou não te agradar, tudo depende de como se comportar hoje. – O loiro ameaçou. – Agora, vou entrar no banho, e quando estiver sentado na banheira já te quero nu e pronto para experimentar seu novo brinquedo.

Remus sequer pensou antes de desvanecer suas roupas e correr atrás de Lucius no banheiro.

 **E foi isso, logo vem a segunda parte! O que acharam?  
Beijos**


	10. Final Pt 2

**O que? Eu disse que o final estava gigantesco. Aproveitem a leitura, obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui, e leiam mais coisinhas nas notas finais. Boa leitura!**

Remus se surpreendeu quando um dos elfos anunciou que Sirius estava ali para vê-lo, ele chegou ao salão onde o amigo estava com Draco em seus braços.

— Não estamos interessados em adotar cachorros perdidos. – Remus brincou.

— Eu quero. – Draco disse, rapidamente. – Eu quero um cachorrinho.

O lobisomem fez uma careta, má escolha de palavras com o menino por perto. Sirius, o bastardo, soltou uma gargalhada sonora ao perceber seu erro e se aproximou do menino no colo do amigo, olhando-o de perto.

— Olá, jovem mestre Malfoy.

— Olá. – Draco respondeu, analisando-o com descaramento.

— Eu Sirius Black, seu primo.

Draco assentiu.

— Herdeiro dos Black, a família da mamãe. – O menino disse. – Você está nos livros de famílias, os chatos, sem desenhos.

Sirius riu ao ouvir isso.

— Exato, um Lorde como seu pai, por isso, estou autorizado a te comprar um filhote, e seu pai e Remus não poderão recusar por educação entre as famílias. – O homem disse, em tom conspiratório, gostando de ver o brilho travesso nos olhos do menino. – Mas, tem que me prometer que vai cuidar dele, ele não é um brinquedo, sabe disso não é?

Draco bateu palmas.

— Não, é como os pavões!

— Mais ou menos, um cachorro é muito mais fiel e brincalhão. Ele vai te amar e proteger, tem que fazer o mesmo em troca, é o justo. – Sirius disse, muito sério, fazendo Draco assentir.

— Entendi, vou cuidar sim.

— Então, é uma promessa, vou te dar um cachorro… um que combine com você, pode demorar um tempo, tem que ser o filhote correto.

— Combinado. – O menino disse, estendendo a mão para o primo.

— Tão educado. – Sirius brincou, apertando a mão pequenina e beijando-a, já que era considerado muito invasivo pedir para abraçá-lo ou pegá-lo no colo sem o pai presente, se ele fosse seguir as regras da alta sociedade tradicionalista.

E o animago quase deu um pulo quando ouviu Malfoy chegando, era como diziam os trouxas: é falar no diabo que se aponta o rabo.

— Black, tão bom vê-lo por aqui. – Lucius disse, se aproximando de Remus e Draco e beijando os dois. – Já conheceu seu primo, Draco?

— Sim, eu gosto dele. – O menino disse, com um sorriso positivamente malicioso, que fez o loiro olhar feio para o animago.

— O que está tramando com meu herdeiro, Black?

Sirius fez cara de inocente.

— Nada, nada… vim falar com você, na verdade, e se Remus puder se juntar a nós em breve, seria agradável.

— Certo, vamos ao meu escritório. Remus pode vir assim que a tutora de Draco chegar, não deve levar muito tempo. – Lucius disse, olhando as horas num relógio de ouro, que tirou do bolso.

— Sim, obrigado. Com licença, Remus, jovem mestre Malfoy. – Black disse, sorrindo para o menino, todos tinham razão, ele era muito charmoso.

Assim que se afastaram no corredor, Lucius olhou-o com displicência calculada.

— Remus me disse que você gosta muito de crianças, e que é padrinho de Harry, sinta-se à vontade para interagir com ele como quiser.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Obrigado pela gentileza, mas, acho que isso é uma armadilha, sabe que ele vai me fazer de tolo e conseguir tudo o que quiser de mim.

— Bem, não pode me culpar se tenho um filho tão adorável e sly. – Lucius disse, sentando-se em sua poltrona. – Em que posso te ajudar, Black?

O animago parecia desconfortável o bastante para Lucius saber que ele queria um favor, o que poderia ser, no entanto era misterioso.

— Regulus e Remus foram treinados juntos.

O loiro sorriu com malícia. Então, esse tipo de favor.

— Eu sei, eu os vi em uma ocasião. – Informou. – Severus queria que eu ficasse com os dois.

Sirius fez um beicinho.

— É, Reg disse isso. A coisa é que ele é mimado. – O animago disse, com um suspiro de sofrimento profundo.

Lucius revirou os olhos, e disse com sarcasmo:

— Não me diga.

— Ele quer... hum… já sabe… com Remus.

O loiro estava se divertindo bastante com o desconforto de seu velho desafeto.

— Na verdade, não. Não sei. Vai ter que ser mais claro, Black.

— Ele quer um encontro para jogar com Remus, na verdade, ele é um exibicionista descarado, quer que seu Animal de Estimação o prepare pra mim. Claro o bastante, agora?

— Bastante. – Lucius disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. – A lua cheia começa hoje.

Sirius fez uma careta.

— Ah, é verdade, eu tinha me esquecido. Precisa que eu e James fiquemos com ele, não é?

— Claro que não, idiota. O lobo de Remus nunca esteve tão feliz, pode vir se ele quiser companhia, mas não creio que será uma necessidade. – Lucius disse.

Sirius franziu o cenho, e logo fez uma careta.

— Oh, demônios. Ele te escolheu para companheiro.

— E alfa, ele é ômega, como deve saber.

— Sim, bem, pelo menos ele não vai mais se sentir tão mal nas transformações. Todos tínhamos medo que ele nunca fosse encontrar alguém e terminasse morrendo cedo, sabe? É realmente uma maldição para os lobos solitários. – Sirius disse, completamente sério. – Agora você é praticamente família.

— Eu já fui casado com a sua prima, sabe? Sou pai do seu primo? Acho que já somos família há tempo o suficiente. – Lucius zombou.

— Oh, não. Isso é completamente diferente, ser alguém importante para o Remus significa que eu tenho que me comportar bem e tentar gostar de você, porque senão Moony vai ficar chateado, o que vai chatear Lily, o que resultaria na minha bunda sendo chutada por ela e por James. E Peter, ele me daria um sermão e faria algo sorrateiro e desagradável. – Sirius explicou.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso.

— Interessante, mas chamei a atenção para esse fato porque agora que ele tem um alfa, ele vai querer mostrar isso para sua alcateia, por assim dizer.

Sirius assentiu.

— Remus sempre foi um exibicionista, acho que posso culpá-lo por ter contaminado meu irmãozinho.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

— Dificilmente algum Black precisa de ajuda para ser pervertido, mas sim, a tendência dele para o exibicionismo pode ser explicada pela licantropia. Então, podemos marcar um encontro entre eles amanhã pela manhã.

— Devo convidar Lily e James? – Sirius perguntou.

— Severus já deve ter cuidado disso. –Lucius disse. – Enviei uma carta hoje cedo para ele.

Sirius sorriu de lado.

— Você quer checar se eles o estão tratando bem.

— Claro, só um possuidor sem coração diria não para seu adorado Animal de Estimação. – Lucius disse, com um sorriso positivamente perverso.

O animago suspirou, sentindo-se desanimado de não achar motivos para continuar odiando Malfoy.

— Ah, então é verdade. Você mima o Remus demais.

— Não sei se pularam essa parte em sua formação, Black, mas nesse tipo de relação… é o Pet que sempre tem mais poder sobre nós que o contrário. – Lucius disse, tranquilo.

— Eu sei, eu sei… por que mais estaríamos montando uma cena grupal com esses três quando não nos suportamos?

— Pelo prazer da vista? Regulus proporciona uma excepcional visão traseira. – Lucius inquiriu, ganhando um rosnado de Sirius.

X~x~X

Lily sabia que Severus estava encrencado com James quando saiu da lareira e viu seu marido sentado em sua poltrona preferida, girando um chicote nas mãos.

— Pensei que não íamos atuar como dominadores dele enquanto ele estivesse nesse maldito contrato de servidão. – Ela comentou, levemente, ao beijar o rosto dele.

— Eu também, mas, então, ele teve ciúmes de você tocando o Remus. – James apontou, com cara de poucos amigos. – E gritou comigo agora há pouco por ser um idiota que não liga para suas necessidades, acho que devemos reconsiderar.

Lily sorriu.

— Oh, isso deve ter doído. – Ela sabia o quanto James odiava que Severus pensasse isso.

— Para finalizar, ele disse que se eu não estivesse disposto a agir como seu possuidor, poderia entregá-lo para Malfoy, que nunca o deixou tão descuidado. – Nesse ponto, James estava curvando o chicote com tanta força que com certeza iria quebrá-lo.

— Então… o que vamos fazer sobre isso?

— Ele foi colocar Harry para dormir, depois disso, vou castigá-lo pela rebeldia. – Seu marido disse, relaxando na poltrona, e finalmente sorrindo. – Sim, essa é uma solução aceitável.

Lily riu.

— E sua preocupação com o status de escravo dele?

James fungou.

— Obviamente nossa premissa inicial está errada. Ele não está se sentindo respeitado, e sim, rejeitado.

— Eu te disse isso depois da visita do Remus e do Regulus. – Ela disse, com seu sorriso de sabe-tudo. – Mas, não pode castigá-lo se estiver zangado.

— Ah, não. Claro que eu não faria isso, é contra as regras. – James disse, sorrindo. – Vou me acalmar primeiro, mesmo porque o castigo não poderia ser hoje, já que ele me informou, veja bem, não foi um pedido, que vai amanhã para a casa de Malfoy ter um momento especial com Remus e Regulus.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— O pequeno atrevido. – Ela sibilou. – Não podemos deixar as coisas assim.

— Claro que não. – James disse, sorrindo. – O que quer fazer a respeito?

— Primeiro, vamos nos sentar e conversar como adultos, depois… se lembra de como ele fica bonito no banco? Acho que ele se sentiria devidamente castigado se seus pupilos em submissão o vissem sendo espancado por mau comportamento.

James sorriu como uma criança na manhã de natal.

— Você é tão má.

X~x~X

Lucius observou como Remus estava inquieto, faltava pouco para o surgimento total da lua e, logo, ele estaria sob efeito da maldição. Ele já tinha tomado a poção feita por Severus, mas estava agitado, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

— Ainda temos tempo, devia me trancar numa das masmorras. – Remus disse, aflito. – Draco fica aqui perto, o que acontece se eu me descontrolar e machucá-lo, hein?

O loiro o olhou com descrença.

— Remus, até dez minutos atrás estava tão reticente em deixar o menino fora de suas vistas que praticamente tivemos que arrancá-lo dos seus braços, já o reconhece como filhote, a chance de atacá-lo é nula. E posso perfeitamente lidar com um lobisomem.

Remus corou ao se lembrar do quanto choramingou e resistiu quando Lucius e Anne disseram que era hora de levar Draco para o quarto dele.

— Agi como um tolo, não é?

— Como um ômega prestes a entrar na lua cheia, é normal para você e nada para se embaraçar. – Lucius corrigiu. – Agora, tire a roupa.

O lobisomem já nem pensava antes de seguir os comandos de seu possuidor, por isso, tirou toda a roupa e a dobrou ordenadamente sobre uma poltrona. Lucius o chamou com um gesto, ele foi até o loiro, que estava sentado na cama, ficou de pé entre as pernas dele, sentindo-se examinado muito de perto.

— Isso fica muito bonito em você… não acha? – Lucius perguntou, segurando seus testículos e evidenciando ainda mais sua nova gaiola de castidade, aros pesados de ouro com alguns diamantes cravados. – Gosta de ficar bonito para mim?

— Sim, eu gosto, meu Lorde. – Remus respondeu, já ofegante. Lucius tinha razão, estava se sentindo excitado, não com medo pela transformação, mas excitado. Talvez fosse ser um tipo novo de experiência, depois de tudo.

Lucius sorriu, deixado seu polegar acompanhar o traçado dos aros de ouro que impediam o lobisomem de sequer ficar ereto, mas não evitavam que ficasse totalmente sensível ao toque.

— Amanhã quando acordar, seus amigos estarão aqui. – O loiro informou, vendo-o estremecer. – Se não estiver no seu melhor comportamento, além de ser punido, não vou convidá-los para a próxima lua cheia. Entendeu?

— Vou ser muito obediente, meu senhor. – Remus garantiu, com voz um pouco esganiçada ao pensar em quão pervertido ele era por ficar tão interessado na possibilidade de estar entre seus amigos enquanto mostrava o quanto era bom para seu alfa.

— Eu espero que sim. – Lucius disse, deixando sua mão ir até as nádegas macias de seu Animal de Estimação. – Vamos ver se realmente está seguindo todas as minhas ordens.

Remus não precisava de indicações mais explícitas, Lucius já tinha deixado claro que adorava vê-lo se exibir. O lobisomem se virou, deixando que o loiro visse o que tinha estado tocando até alguns segundos atrás, depois caiu de joelhos no carpete macio, apoiando o rosto nos braços cruzados, de modo que sua exibição fosse completa. Gemeu audivelmente quando sentiu Lucius girar o plugue que estava usando. Era um par de sua nova gaiola, feito de ouro maciço e com um enorme diamante na base.

— Foi um bom Animal de Estimação e se preparou adequadamente? – Lucius perguntou, sem deixar de girar o plugue.

— Sim, meu Lorde.

— Como fez isso? – O loiro perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o plugue quase até retirá-lo de Remus para voltar a colocá-lo dentro dele.

Remus mordeu os lábios, Lucius adorava ouvi-lo dizer esse tipo de coisa, o envergonhava e o excitava em medidas iguais.

— Qual é sua punição por me ignorar, Pet?

O lobisomem choramingou.

— Aumento do meu tempo na gaiola, meu senhor. – Remus respondeu, se contorcendo ao ouvir o feitiço de Lucius que fazia o plugue dentro dele inchar e vibrar. – Três dias a mais.

— Então, é uma pena que acaba de ganhar um ciclo inteiro de lua cheia sem autorização para gozar, não é? – O loiro provocou.

Remus gemeu com desolação ao ouvir isso, seu pênis pulsava contra a gaiola, lutando para inchar-se e obter atenção, o que era impossível, sentiu como uma gota grossa de pré-sêmen escorria para o carpete.

— Sim, eu sinto muito, meu senhor. – Remus disse, com a voz grossa, já sentia uma capa de suor cobrindo todo o seu corpo. – Eu vou melhorar, eu prometo.

— Espero que sim, odiaria ter que te punir na frente dos seus amigos. Gosto de ver obediência e graça, além disso, lembre-se que Severus também virá. Não quer envergonhá-lo, certo?

— Não, de jeito nenhum. – Remus disse, quase sem ar. – Por favor, meu senhor, é demais, pare, por favor.

Lucius sorriu, apesar de toda a excitação, o lobisomem tinha mantido sua posição, sem se mover um milímetro, exibindo sua entrada cheia com o plugue, que não tinha parado de vibrar desde que ativou o feitiço. O loiro levantou-se e o ergueu, jogando-o de costas na cama.

— Muito bem, vou parar quando me disser como se preparou para mim, o plugue vai estar fora de você tão logo satisfaça minha curiosidade. – Lucius afirmou, afastando os joelhos do lobisomem e postando-se entre suas pernas, passando a bater o indicador ritmicamente sobre o aro de ouro, fazendo o metal vibrar sobre o pênis super sensível e incapaz de ficar ereto de seu Animal de Estimação.

— Eu… estava tomando um banho quente para relaxar os músculos. – Remus disse, com dificuldade. Era verdade, estar relaxado ajudava a não ter muitas dores na transformação. – Então…

Remus engasgou e choramingou, quando Lucius esfregou a abertura de seu membro, espalhando a gota grossa de pré-sêmen que tinha brotado ali, roubando-lhe a fala, e fazendo seu pênis pulsar dolorosamente contra os aros restritivos.

— Continue, só estou sendo um bom possuidor e te fazendo carinho. – Lucius provocou.

O lobisomem rilhou os dentes, se preparando para continuar, de jeito nenhum ia adicionar mais três dias de castigo.

— Então, eu estava excitado por causa dos jatos da água. – Remus disse. – Tem um que fica exatamente embaixo da minha bunda. Eu… – O lobisomem engasgou, arqueando o corpo com uma onda de excitação mesclada com uma profunda frustração por não ser capaz de alcançar seu prazer. – … abri as pernas e me posicionei, deixando o jato massagear meus testículos, enquanto eu começava a me abrir. Usei só dois dedos na banheira, os meti dentro de mim com força, imaginando que era você, como estava com a gaiola, só podia ficar excitado e vazando, pensando em quando finalmente ia me deixar sair dela e me montar de novo.

— Você é uma verdadeira cadela excitada. – Lucius disse, beliscando seus mamilos e fazendo-o choramingar. – Talvez um dia queira aproveitar a lua cheia e me convencer a colocar um filhote na sua barriga, quem sabe assim damos um jeito no seu cio por alguns meses.

Remus fechou os olhos, corando e gemendo ao ter os mamilos atacados novamente, sentindo-os incharem ainda mais.

— Gostaria disso, lobo? – Lucius provocou, beijando sua barriga, logo abaixo do umbigo. – Que eu te fodesse até que engravidasse?

Remus choramingou, só de pensar no cenário.

— Sim, sim, por favor. – Implorou, lutando para respirar corretamente, a excitação estava demais, não sabia se poderia continuar lidando com aquilo. – Amarelo.

A vibração no plugue parou imediatamente, e as mãos de Lucius foram para seu pescoço, acariciando-o.

— Remus, olhe para mim. – O loiro pediu, já que o lobo continuava ofegando de olhos fechados. – Por favor, fale comigo.

— Eu… estou bem. – Disse, abrindo os olhos.

— Obviamente tem alguma coisa errada. – Era a primeira vez que ele precisava usar uma palavra para amenizar a seu possuidor.

— Só foi um pouco intenso… acho que é por causa da lua cheia, estou tão excitado que mal podia respirar direito. Sinto muito. – Remus explicou.

— Eu é que sinto muito. – Lucius disse. – Não devia ter te provocado tanto, a lua cheia é como um cio para lobos do seu tipo.

Remus sorriu, talvez o incidente pudesse lhe render uma margem de manobra com seu possuidor. Era um pensamento muito sly e ele culparia Severus por contaminá-lo mais tarde.

— Depois tem que me deixar ler mais sobre ômegas…

— Sim, claro. – Lucius disse. – Acho melhor encerrarmos essa cena e…

— Não! – Remus protestou. – Eu não usei uma palavra definitiva, eu estava adorando, esse é o problema, se estivesse sem a gaiola, acho que poderia ter gozado sem sequer tocar meu pênis.

Lucius sorriu com malícia.

— Podemos tentar isso qualquer dia.

— É só que não pode ficar dizendo essas coisas e esperar que eu me controle. – Remus admitiu, fazendo seu melhor para parecer envergonhado e inocente, sabia que isso enlouquecia o loiro.

— Oh, quer dizer que gosta de ouvir meus planos? – Perguntou, voltando a acariciar os mamilos do lobisomem.

— Sou um ômega a algumas horas da transformação, é claro que ouvir como pretende me usar e me engravidar, me excita além da imaginação. – Remus respondeu, gemendo de prazer ao ter os mamilos continuamente torturados pelo loiro, que passou a chupá-los ritmicamente. – Não deveria dizer coisas assim se não pretende cumprir.

Lucius soltou seu mamilo com um som molhado e obsceno, fazendo o lobisomem estremecer novamente de excitação frustrada.

\- Quem disse que não pretendo cumprir? – Lucius perguntou, sério.

— Eu… só… você é um Lorde sangue puro. Precisa de filhos de sangue puro.

— Sim, e já tenho um herdeiro, nada me impede de dar-lhe um irmão ou irmã. – Lucius disse. – Claro que Draco teria o título e essa propriedade para legar a seus próprios filhos, mas uma criança nossa teria todas as vantagens como ele.

Remus sentiu seus olhos picando com lágrimas.

— Não interessa que eu esteja usando a gaiola, vai ter que me foder agora. – O lobisomem decretou.

— Ah, é mesmo? – Lucius perguntou, de forma provocativa. – E o que ganho com isso?

O lobisomem pensou por um momento.

— Vou ser extremamente vocal, vou te dizer o que quero com detalhes e narrar tudo. – Ofereceu.

— E se não conseguir? Concorda em receber um castigo? – Lucius perguntou, já girando o plugue dentro do lobisomem, pronto para retirá-lo.

— Sim. – Remus disse, prontamente.

— Não quer saber o quê? Leão estúpido.

Remus sorriu maliciosamente.

— Seus castigos são deliciosamente pensados para meu prazer. – Afirmou, dando de ombros. – E nunca desrespeitariam os limites do nosso contrato… faça seu pior.

— Como mais tempo na gaiola? – O loiro provocou, sabendo que Remus ficava inquieto e incomodado quando preso.

— Você é malvado… mas não vai conseguir aumentar meu tempo. Vou ser um bom menino e falar sujo para você.

Lucius revirou os olhos, talvez Black tivesse razão, talvez mimasse seu Animal de Estimação, mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

— Lobo esperto. – O loiro disse, puxando o plugue para fora dele e fazendo-o abrir ainda mais as pernas para expor sua entrada alargada. – Tão bonito.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferir sentindo como o loiro usava o polegar para acariciá-lo, testando a lubrificação. Lucius pareceu satisfeito, já que levou as mãos para sua calça, fazendo o lobo se manifestar.

— Não tire tudo. Gosto muito quando me fode usando suas roupas, ou quando me faz te chupar em seu escritório. – Eles tinham um acordo e ele pretendia cumprir, apesar do que tinha dito, de jeito nenhum ia querer mais tempo na gaiola.

Lucius assentiu, abrindo apenas os botões necessários para libertar seu pênis, sem a necessidade de tirar sua roupa. Ele ordenou a seu Animal de Estimação que se virasse, Remus não hesitou em ficar sobre seu estômago, com os quadris para cima, exibindo sua bunda descaradamente. Ele chiou de prazer quando sentiu como Lucius o penetrava completamente com um único golpe, ele adorava quando era fodido, mesmo que não pudesse gozar, graças a gaiola restringindo seu pênis.

— Eu não estou escutando nada. – Lucius disse, recuando e voltando a penetrá-lo com força o bastante para afundá-lo no colchão.

Remus gemeu alto e tomou alguns segundos antes de falar:

— Gosto quando faz isso… quando me usa com tanta força que me esmaga contra a cama. – O lobo disse, abrindo as pernas ainda mais e recebendo uma nova estocada de seu possuidor. – Adoro sentir como me abre com seu pau… é mais grosso que qualquer brinquedo que me faz usar, é tão bom, adoro ficar cheio com você.

Lucius grunhiu em resposta, muito excitado para seguir o duelo verbal com Remus, mas consciente o suficiente para agarrar a nuca dele para mantê-lo imóvel enquanto investia contra ele com energia selvagem.

— Isso… assim, com força. – Remus choramingou. – Adoro quando me usa desse jeito, gosto de sentir pontadas quando me movo dias depois, gosto de me lembrar que foi seu pau me abrindo e me usando… gosto ainda mais quando goza dentro de mim, me deixa marcado e possuído… e um dia, vai me deixar pesado com uma criança, por favor? – O lobo pediu. – Vai me usar tanto um dia que vou terminar com uma ninhada dentro de mim? Vai me foder até me engravidar, meu Lorde?

Remus viu estrelas e se perguntou quanto de tortura ele podia aguentar quando sentiu que com mais algumas estocadas fortes, Lucius o inundava com sua semente. Ele voltou a choramingar ao sentir seu pênis pulsar dolorosamente, incapaz de vencer as barreira dos aros de ouro de sua gaiola.

— Você é perfeito. – Lucius disse, junto a seu ouvido. – Imagino que não queira que eu te limpe, certo?

O lobisomem negou veementemente com a cabeça.

— Gosto do seu cheiro em mim, minha forma animal vai gostar mais ainda.

X~x~X

Lucius esperava que a forma animal de Remus fosse bonita, e quando a transformação começou, seu coração acelerou, preocupado ao ouvir os ossos de seu belo Animal de Estimação estalando e quebrando, quando tudo terminou, o enorme lobo de pelo castanho o olhava com medo. De sua posição sentada na cama, o loiro sorriu e bateu com a mão no espaço a seu lado na cama.

— Venha aqui, Moony. – Disse, imperiosamente, e e o lobo obedeceu, pulando para a cama com uma elegância animal.

O lobisomem colocou a cabeça em seu colo, fungando audivelmente e esfregando o focinho em sua coxa, claramente desejando atenção. Lucius sorriu, é claro que a parte irracional de Remus ia ser muito mais franca sobre seus sentimentos e desejos, fez-lhe carinhos no pelo macio e o ouviu soltar sons de prazer.

— Sei que essas são as poucas noites em que podia sair para brincar, mas… poderia dormir? Amanhã teremos visitas e Remus precisa estar descansado. – Ele pediu.

O lobo ganiu baixinho, aparentemente magoado.

— Oh, vamos lá, prometo que amanhã a noite sairemos para os jardins e para passear pela propriedade. – Lucius prometeu. – Além disso, se for um bom menino, posso convidar Black e Potter para jogar com você… e Harry pode vir te visitar e te ver com Draco, sei que deve morrer de vontade de cheirar os filhotes e brincar nessa forma.

O lobo lambeu seus dedos, claramente feliz. Se arrastou pela cama e afundou o focinho no travesseiro de Lucius, que sorriu. Muito mais obediente e fácil de lidar que Remus.

— Temos que trabalhar para seu eu-homem ser tão eficiente como você. Remus ainda não cedeu totalmente aos instintos.

Moony bufou, ciente que sua parte humana lutava constantemente contra os desejos mais básicos e importantes, tolices. Agradar seu alfa, carregar filhotes e se alimentar eram seu papel, por que complicar as coisas?

— Não seja malvado com ele, nada mais de se ferir para maltratá-lo, me ouviu? – Lucius disse, ameaçador.

O lobo baixou a cabeça e mostrou o pescoço em submissão. Ele sim era um bom ômega. Lucius riu, deitando-se ao lado do enorme lobo, passando a acariciar-lhe o torso, fazendo-o soltar sons de contentamento e desejo.

— Já sei que é seu cio, mas terá que esperar até amanhã pela manhã para sua parte humana saciar parte dos seus desejos. – Lucius decretou. – Seja bom e durma.

Moony choramingou, mas obedeceu, afinal, podia sentir a semente de seu alfa dentro dele e seu cheiro cercando-o, era o suficiente agora.

X~x~X

A primeira coisa que Lucius percebeu quando seus primeiros convidados chegaram era que James Potter era um bastardo mais possessivo que ele. O casal passou pela lareira com Severus logo atrás deles, usando uma bela e grossa coleira de couro com aplicações em prata e com uma esmeralda pendurada. O peito do escravo estava nu, seus mamilos exibiam piercings grossos e pesados de prata, a calça solta que usava não era mais que uma provocação transparente mostrando que não usava nada por baixo além de uma gaiola de prata, e Lucius apostaria que tinha um plugue nele ou um brinquedo similar. Era um costume comum para os magos que possuíam Animais de Estimação levá-los para passear assim, exibindo joias e seus corpos.

— Prata? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para seu visitante. – Está ficando mesquinho ou Severus se comportou mal?

— O que eu faço com meu Animal de Estimação não é da sua conta. – James retrucou, lembrando-se, de repente que o loiro já tinha tocado Severus.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Não seja grosseiro, James. – Ela ralhou, olhando para Malfoy e sorrindo. – Ele está sendo castigado sim, e somos uns bastardos possessivos, não precisa se preocupar com a prata porque não gostamos dele sendo tocado por ninguém além de nós, mesmo outros Animais de Estimação.

Lucius assentiu, não era incomum que possuidores juntassem seus Animais de Estimação para que se aconchegassem e fizessem um espetáculo erótico juntos, mas era prerrogativa do jogo em que estavam, e ele sabia por experiência própria que Severus era mais voyeur que exibicionista.

— Como foi a transformação de Remus? – James perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Tranquila, mas ele se cansou, mesmo que o lobo não tenha ficado acordado o tempo todo. E, tive que deixá-lo ver Draco antes do amanhecer, ele é bem apegado a seu círculo familiar quando transformado. – Lucius disse, sinalizando para que eles se sentassem, não estranhando quando Severus se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Potter, já que esse segurava a corrente de prata atada a sua coleira.

— É verdade, então? Ele ficou mais controlado e consciente. – Lily disse, emocionada ao ver seu anfitrião assentir.

— Talvez eu possa persuadi-los a passar a deixar o jovem Harry ficar aqui na próxima lua? – Lucius perguntou. – Moony fica mais feliz se tiver todos os cheiros que gosta por perto… e, acho que ele gostaria de ser autorizado a ficar perto dos filhotes.

Lily assentiu.

— Com seu companheiro e uma família estável não há razão para temer a forma lobuna de Remus, não é, Sev? – Ela perguntou, acariciando o cabelo negro.

— Não. – Ele respondeu, estremecendo levemente e fazendo que ela sorrisse. – E, ficar entre nós hoje vai terminar de confortar sua forma loba, especialmente quando puder ficar com um igual.

James franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

Lily revirou os olhos para o marido. Odiava que ele e Sirius se informassem tão pouco sobre a condição de seu melhor amigo.

— Remus vê, pelo menos a nível instintivo, que Regulus é um ômega como ele. Ele vai gostar de brincar com ele. – Explicou. – É um resquício de instintos básicos, quando os lobisomens corriam selvagemente e em clãs, era comum que os ômegas se aconchegassem nas cavernas em busca de calor ou carinho, alguns alfas podiam ser… idiotas violentos que só os usavam para sexo e depois descartavam. Greyback era assim. Regulus vai ser ótimo para Moony.

Como se fosse uma deixa para aparecer, o fogo da lareira brilhou num verde vivo e Sirius e Regulus saíram da lareira, o segundo parecendo um filhotinho animado.

— Bom dia, senhores e senhora. – Ele disse, animado, indo em direção a Severus, que o olhava com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. – Severus, estou feliz…

Ele foi silenciado pela mão pesada de Sirius em sua nuca, apertando com firmeza.

— Não. – O animago disse, seriamente. – Ele não é seu para tocar quando quiser, não me faça ter que te punir logo cedo.

Lucius teve vontade de sorrir ao ver como o mais novo dos Black fazia um beicinho amuado para o irmão.

— Bom dia, todo mundo. – Sirius disse, suspirando. – Como está Remus?

— Ainda descansando… se me acompanharem, nosso café da manhã está pronto e poderão vê-lo.

— Confesso que estou animada por ser a única mulher que pode se divertir olhando tantos homens bonitos. – Lily disse, alegremente.

James bufou com divertimento ao se levantar e puxar com cuidado a coleira de Severus para que ele se levantasse.

— Se Peter não fosse tão radicalmente liberacionista, eu poderia apreciar outra mulher também.

— Não seja tolo, amor. Se houvesse outra mulher no nosso grupo, não teria permissão para participar das festas. – Ela disse, sem perder o sorriso, confirmando para todos na sala quem é que mandava naquela casa.

Lucius se assustou quando a voz de Sirius soou muito perto dele.

— Não sorria, Malfoy, se Cissy estivesse por perto ela também não te deixaria ficar admirando outras mulheres.

— Não, mas teríamos um monte de diversão com Remus. – Ele disse, lutando para não entrar num humor melancólico. – E, sinta-se livre para deixar seu adorável irmão acordar meu Animal de Estimação.

Sirius bufou.

— É mais fácil que se junte a Remus para uma soneca. É um preguiçoso.

Regulus revirou os olhos para o irmão mais velho, e quando entraram no salão para que Lucius os levou, viu que o local estava levemente escurecido por cortinas cor de palha, Remus estava deitado em uma convidativa cama de peles em frente a lareira. O lobisomem estava gloriosamente nu, usando apenas suas joias enquanto dormia, a bela coleira de ouro maciço se destacava em sua pele. Ele franziu o nariz quando todos entraram, mas não chegou a despertar completamente.

— Posso me juntar a ele? – Regulus pediu, recebendo um olhar afiado tanto de Lucius quanto de Sirius, e completou com um olhar de sorna: – Meus lordes?

Sirius suspirou, como se fosse um grande sofredor.

— Vê o que tenho que aturar? – Ele disse a Lucius.

—Sim, eu posso. Tem que castigá-lo mais efetivamente, sabe? – Malfoy disse. – Mas, por mim, ele pode se juntar a Remus.

— Estou de acordo. – Sirius disse. – O acorde delicadamente, ele está cansado da transformação… e vai apreciar algo de contato pele a pele, e aposto que todos adorariam ver o que está usando hoje. Pensando bem, vamos nos sentar e assistir enquanto se livra dessas roupas horríveis.

A diversão escura no olhar do Black mais velho não passou despercebida por ninguém na sala. Lucius os guiou até os sofás, que formavam um círculo íntimo em volta da lareira. Ao se sentarem tiveram uma visão completa de Remus, todos podiam ver como o lobisomem estava relaxado em seu ninho de peles. O anfitrião girou a varinha e fez aparecer uma grande almofada aos pés de James, onde Severus se ajoelhou, enquanto Lily servia chá para os quatro possuidores, girando sua varinha em direção à mesa de café da manhã disposta próxima aos sofás.

Regulus mordeu os lábios com um misto de excitação e vergonha ao começar a tirar suas roupas no centro dos sofás, sabia que Sirius queria exibir sua nova roupa de baixo. Lily foi a mais aberta com sua reação, ela deu-lhe uma olhada aprovadora e um sorriso positivamente guloso quando ele baixou as calças, revelando que usava uma calcinha de renda vermelha, que contrastava fortemente com sua pele pálida.

— Vermelho é sua cor. – Ela disse, sentada elegantemente no sofá e bebericando seu chá.

Ele girou o corpo levemente, para que ela tivesse uma visão melhor de sua bunda, aumentando o sorriso da mulher e ganhando um olhar afiado de Severus, que teve a coleira puxada levemente por James.

— Comporte-se. – O possuidor disse. – Ou me verei obrigado a aumentar seu castigo.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha para isso, mas ficou mais interessado em ver como Regulus se ajoelhava ao lado de Remus, beijando-lhe os cílios suavemente, e logo passando a dar beijos suaves em seus lábios.

— Acorde, lobo preguiçoso. Viemos te visitar. – O jovem Black praticamente ronronou no ouvido do lobisomem, fazendo-o se espreguiçar sem abrir os olhos.

Regulus alternou seu olhar entre Lucius e Sirius, ambos impassíveis em suas poses dominadoras.

— Quais são meus limites aqui, meus lordes?

— Obviamente, não pode fazê-lo gozar, ele está usando uma gaiola, isso é exclusividade minha. – Lucius informou. – De resto… faça o que faria se ainda estivessem sob a tutela de Severus.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do irmão, que sorriu de forma perversa ao se inclinar sobre o peito desprotegido de seu amigo para abocanhar um mamilo e passar a chupá-lo lentamente, deixando que todos na sala ouvissem os sons decadentes de sucção e lambidas que se esmerava em produzir. Remus gemeu, satisfeito, mas ainda com preguiça de abrir os olhos. Podia sentir todos a seu redor, sua família… seus para cuidar e mostrar que era um bom Animal de Estimação, um bom ômega. Deu um leve rosnado quando ganhou uma mordida mais afiada.

— Filhote impertinente. – Murmurou, abrindo os olhos finalmente.

— Não pode ignorar suas visitas. – Regulus disse, esfregando o rosto contra a barriga lisa de Remus. – Estava com saudade.

O lobisomem sorriu, deixando sua mão ir para a cabeça do mais jovem, acariciando seu cabelo macio.

— Negligenciando seu irmão, Sirius? – Remus perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

O animago revirou os olhos.

— Não pode me culpar, já que foi você que o estragou com mimos. E Snape, eu sei que você era muito leniente com ele também.

Severus deu de ombros.

— Não nos culpe se não pode domá-lo corretamente.

Remus virou a cabeça em um ângulo desconfortável para ver os Potter e Severus, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

— Tanta prata… só para eu não me aproximar? – Ele perguntou, magoado com os amigos, e sabendo que era culpa de seus sentimentos e emoções tão à flor da pele.

— Claro que não, Moony. – James disse, rapidamente, chutando-se mentalmente por não ter pensado no fator da prata ser perigosa para lobisomens. – Severus cometeu algumas faltas, ele deixa de usar ouro quando isso acontece, e… eu nunca me senti confortável com qualquer um interagindo com ele, mesmo que seja outro submisso.

Severus assentiu, olhando-o com preocupação.

— É verdade, Lupin. Eles são uns bastardos possessivos desde sempre, não tem nada a ver com a sua condição… a prata não era para te machucar caso me tocasse, é só que seria considerado muito cruel se eles me colocassem com algo menos valioso ou se me trouxessem com nada.

Regulus assentiu.

— Sim, Sev se meteu em problemas e vai ser punido, mas não tem nada a ver com você. Acalme-se e me deixe te distrair um pouco. – O jovem disse, beijando-lhe a barriga suavemente, esfregando o nariz na altura do umbigo do lobisomem, fazendo-o gemer pelo contato de pele a pele, a lua cheia estava deixando-o realmente sensível.

— Se eu não soubesse melhor, pensaria que realmente é um lobisomem verificando se seu ômega principal não foi ferido ou se está gestando. – Lucius disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas fazendo Remus sorrir maliciosamente e Regulus corar adoravelmente.

— Oh, ele certamente não é um lobo… um cachorrinho adorável. – O lobisomem disse, voltando a acariciar o cabelo do jovem. – Não sabia que ele é um animago também? Ele estudou como um bom menino e praticou sozinho para conseguir se transformar… como seu irmão mais velho.

— Remus! Isso era um segredo! – Regulus choramingando, quando a mão lobisomem desceu por suas costas, chegando a sua bunda coberta por renda. – Não deveria ter dito. – Ele reclamou, fazendo um beicinho, mas sem deixar de passear com o nariz pelo ventre plano do amigo.

Sirius tentou fortemente conter um sorriso de orgulho, James estava francamente impressionado, e Lily suspirou.

— Eu não vou fazer o discurso sobre os perigos de se transformar sozinho, talvez na próxima lua todos saiam para correr juntos.

Lucius e Severus não gostaram da ideia, fazendo caretas de desgosto, já que não eram animagos, ela deu de ombros.

— É só uma ideia. – Ela disse. – Mas, Malfoy, tem que admitir que pelo Regulus e Moony estariam no céu.

O loiro sabia, e a julgar pelo jeito que seu Animal de Estimação puxou a cabeça do jovem em direção a sua, os dois estariam jogando por muitos anos. Regulus deixou que o lobisomem o beijasse, sentindo a língua experiente invadir sua boca e começar a sugar a sua de forma erótica e escandalosa. O homem mais forte o girou, ficando por cima dele, como era seu costume.

— Odeio admitir, mas Snape tinha razão… os dois são quentes juntos. – Sirius disse, a contragosto, seus olhos não desviaram da cena diante dele nem por um segundo.

Lucius assentiu, já sabendo disso de antemão, mas achando particularmente difícil de controlar sua ereção quando viu como Remus deixava a boca do rapaz para deslizar por seu peito e barriga, chegando a sua virilha, onde podiam ver claramente como a ereção de Regulus se pressionava contra a renda da calcinha que usava. A ponta havia escapado da restrição do tecido, deixando a imagem ainda mais sexy, se é que isso era possível. Quando o lobisomem passou a língua em todo o contorno da ponta de seu membro endurecido, o jovem Black choramingou enlevado.

— Você tem a língua mais habilidosa do país. – Regulus disse.

— Eu sei. – Remus disse, presunçoso.

— Não pode opinar realmente, nunca experimentou a minha. – Severus disse, sorrindo para os dois.

Remus fez uma careta.

— Não pode nos culpar, tentamos te seduzir de tudo que foi jeito. – Disse, antes de puxar o tecido rendado o suficiente para que a ereção de seu amigo saltasse para fora da restrição do tecido. – Mas, você sempre foi um bastardo estoico.

— Sim, um desgraçado sem coração. Quem em sã consciência diria não pra se juntar a nós? – Regulus perguntou, abrindo mais as pernas ao sentir como Remus abocanhava sua ereção e começava a chupá-lo como um apetite impressionante.

— Não se atreva a fazê-lo gozar, Rem. – Sirius disse. – Totalmente fora dos limites.

Regulus choramingou, olhando acusadoramente para o irmão.

— Ele é tão malvado comigo, Remus. – Ele choramingou, ofegante de excitação. – Me fez encomendar e usar uma coleção inteira dessas coisas indecentes.

O lobisomem soltou seu pênis com um som molhado e obsceno, analisando a renda que ainda prendia seus testículos inchados. Ele olhou para Sirius, sorrindo.

— Deveria ter comprado fios dentais. Essa bunda realmente merece destaque.

— E surras. – Sirius disse, com diversão perversa. – Mas… se me lembro bem, amado irmão, não era isso que queria pedir a Remus, era?

Regulus corou fortemente, fazendo que todos na sala se interessassem imediatamente.

— Sirius é um bruto, como já sabe. – O jovem Black disse, acariciando o peito de Remus, enquanto ele tinha voltado a espalhar beijos molhados e delicados em seu ombro.

— Eu não sou!

— Sim, você é! – James, Remus e Lily disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Talvez um pouco ansioso. – O animago reconheceu.

— Então, apesar de ser excelente com as mãos e com a boca… me assusta um pouco deixá-lo transar comigo. Sabe como sou delicado e intocado. – O jovem brincou.

— Ele não te machucaria. – Remus disse. – Ele é um amante muito generoso, pelo o que eu ouvi falar.

— Ele é, foi muito bem treinado. – James afirmou. – Ele só é bruto quando quer.

— Eu sei… eu sei… não acho que ele vá me machucar, mas, não adianta, fico nervoso e travo. O que nunca acontece quando você está comigo. – Regulus disse, gemendo ao sentir como o lobisomem rasgava sua calcinha com um puxão forte.

— Claro que não, sou muito calmante e confiável. – Remus disse, agarrando sua ereção e acariciando com lentidão torturadora.

— Estranhamente, você é. – Regulus confirmou, se contorcendo por mais contato da mãos que o masturbava, mas um olhar reprovador de Sirius e um gesto para se acalmar o fez aquietar seus movimentos.

— É parte da sua transformação em animago. – Lily disse, depois de engolir um morango que tinha estado mordiscando. – Alguns dos instintos e sentidos da sua forma animal ficam com você, a nível básico e irracional, você sabe que Remus é seguro e confiável em qualquer situação… e atraente sexualmente porque mesmo que os dois sejam submissos, ele é mais forte que você e ocupa uma posição superior no nosso… hum… nossa matilha por assim dizer.

— Exato, é instinto basicamente. – Remus disse, aproveitando a distração de Regulus para usar o polegar e acariciar a ponta de seu membro, espalhando a umidade que se acumulava ali.

— Sempre uns nerds. – James murmurou, ganhando um aceno de Sirius.

Lucius sorriu.

— Muito interessante, mas isso não nos diz o que quer do meu Animal de Estimação. – Ele era o único capaz de manter o foco em coisas interessantes?

— Quero que ele me prepare para o meu irmão… e me segure enquanto Sirius me fode.

— Perfeitamente aceitável. – Remus disse, tremendamente animado com a perspectiva, mas jpa sentindo seu pênis pulsar dolorosamente por não poder obter liberação naquele dia. – Agora, seja bonzinho, vire-se e abra as pernas.

Regulus engoliu em seco, mas obedeceu imediatamente, se virou, ficando de bruços e aspirando o cheiro de Remus nas almofadas e peles abaixo dele. Afastou as pernas, gostando dos sons admirados e elogiosos que ouviu sobre sua bunda, mas, o lobisomem não parecia satisfeito com o acesso obtido, porque segurou suas nádegas cheias com as duas mãos e as afastou, expondo-o completamente aos olhos de todos.

— Tão pequeno e apertado como sempre. – O lobisomem disse, inclinando-se para delinear a entrada do jovem com ponta da língua, fazendo-o soltar um gemido indecoroso.

Regulus sabia melhor que incitar o lobisomem a realmente fazer algo mais. Remus odiava ser apressado, por isso, resistiu a tentação de vocalizar sus frustração excitada ao sentir cada lambida e movimento lânguido da língua do lobisomem ao redor de sua entrada. Sentia uma onda de prazer diferente para cada vez que ele o provocava com a ponta da língua, fazendo-o choramingar de necessidade. Já sentia um pulsar excitado no local, uma palpitação nervosa e provocativa. Sentiu a aproximação de Severus, mas não foi capaz de verbalizar um agradecimento quando o viu depositar um frasco de óleo lubrificante e uma caixa de madeira que ele conhecia bem ao lado do ninho de peles onde ele e Remus estavam.

— Hum… obrigado, Sev. – O lobo disse, finalmente deixando de torturá-lo para dar atenção ao homem que os tinha treinado em conjunto. – Uma pena que não possa se juntar a mim.

Severus deu um sorriso malicioso, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

— Oh, não vou dizer nada incriminatório, porque seu amigo ali é um sádico que pode aumentar minhas punições por eu verbalizar meus desejos.

James fez uma careta e deu um puxão na coleira, que obviamente era mágica, já que tinha se esticado para deixar Severus ir até os outros Pets.

— Isso não é verdade, Severus! – O homem protestou. – Você sabe que está sendo castigado por ser impertinente, não por querer alguma coisa… não diga coisas assim, Moony é perigoso.

— Que bom que se lembra disso. – O lobisomem disse, mordiscando a pele macia da bunda de Regulus, que revirou os quadris, desejando mais atenção. – Ei, Sirius, soube de fonte segura que você faz nós muito bonitos, e temos o que parece ser um caso crônico de falta de controle.

Sirius sorriu maldosamente, tirando uma corda encolhida do bolso.

— Tem razão, amigo, ele não tem paciência para segurar uma posição, sempre tenho que amarrá-lo… o pior é quando tem que passar por uma surra, ele é impossível.

— Vocês dois são horríveis. – Regulus choramingou. – Falando assim de mim, eu posso me comportar.

— Então, vai ser um bom menino e ficar paradinho enquanto brinco com seu adorável buraquinho? – Remus provocou, passando o polegar pela entrada enrugada, fazendo que o rapaz estremecesse.

— Não é justo… é involuntário. – Regulus disse, ele nunca tinha sido bom em lutar contra os espasmos e vontade instintiva de fechar as pernas e aproveitar o prazer sem se importar com regras.

— Então, podemos fazer algo para te ajudar. – Sirius disse, sorrindo e já enrolando a corda macia e vermelha num antebraço. – Dobre as pernas, mãos cruzadas nas costa.

Regulus obedeceu, sentindo como os dedos ágeis de Sirius manipulavam a corda que o imobilizava, quando ele terminou de prender suas pernas junto com suas coxas, o sentiu testar a circulação.

— Dolorido? – Questionou.

— Não, tudo certo. – Foi sua resposta.

Logo que disse isso, sentiu como Sirius esticava outra parte da corda e amarrava seus pulsos, era uma posição extremamente exposta, que ele adorava. Remus poderia fazer o que quisesse, assim como Sirius. Suas reflexões foram varridas para fora de sua mente quando sentiu o lobisomem derramando uma generosa quantidade de lubrificante entre suas nádegas, passando a espalhar tudo com os dedos, não demorando muito para introduzir seu dedo médio dentro dele, fazendo-o gemer pela intrusão sem aviso. Ele não teve tempo para reclamar, já que o maldito lobo parecia querer focar sua energia em torturá-lo, fodendo-o lentamente com o dedo até que o sentiu relaxado o bastante para outro, que usou para abri-lo com habilidade e uma adição de lubrificante. Regulus estava muito sumido em seu próprio prazer para notar que toda a atenção da sala estava sobre ele, em como se abria a cada movimento da mão de Remus, ou em como choramingava, pedindo por alívio e esfregando sua ereção palpitante na cama de peles de seu amigo, impregnando tudo com seu cheiro e excitação. Quando Remus já o tinha aberto usando três dedos, o filho de uma mãe finalmente se concentrou em provocar sua próstata, fazendo-o engasgar-se com ar quando sentiu a onda de prazer intenso que sentiu, quase fazendo-o gozar sem tocar seu pênis.

Quando sentiu como os dedos habilidosos saiam de dentro dele, quase protestou verbalmente, mas sentiu como o lobisomem se deixava a seu lado, colocando uma mão protetoramente em sua cintura.

— Cor? – Sirius questionou, acariciando suas nádegas com as mãos grandes e ligeiramente calosas.

Regulus não respondeu, muito ocupado em sentir os polegares do irmão mantendo suas nádegas afastadas.

— Vamos lá, Reg, a cor. – Remus cantarolou em seu ouvido. – Sabe que ele não vai fazer nada se não ouvir isso.

— Verde, maldição. – Ele finalmente disse. – Verde.

A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a ponta da ereção do animago provocando sua entrada enquanto Remus o acalmava com um beijo profundo. Quando seu irmão penetrou-o ele perdeu o ar, mas foi mantido de entrar em pânico pela dor quando o lobisomem se pôs a murmurar frases calmantes, incitando-o a relaxar. Para crédito de Sirius, ele não se moveu até que seu amigo deu-lhe permissão, mas quando o fez, não foi tão violento quanto Regulus esperava, primeiro, o provocou, se afastando com lentidão para entrar novamente sem pressa, fazendo-o apreciar o movimento e se acostumar com o ato, que ele já pensava não ser tão impressionante quanto imaginava. Quando se acostumou a ter o irmão dentro dele, ele o moveu, penetrando-o por outro ângulo e não tão profundamente, Regulus soltou um grito quando Sirius acertou sua próstata, fazendo-o ver estrelas e pedir por mais. Sua ereção, que tinha diminuído por causa da dor, já tinha voltado a vida.

— Ele é uma puta, Sirius. Devia parar de ser delicado. – Remus disse, provocativo.

— Vai machucá-lo. – O animago disse, sem deixar de se mover.

— Foda-se! Só… só… faça isso terminar… quero me lembrar quando me sentar a semana toda… só… me deixe gozar, irmão, por favor. – Regulus pediu, desesperado.

Ele ouviu o suspiro de Sirius e o próximo impulso dele enterrou seus quadris nas peles, fazendo-o ofegar ao ter sua ereção esfregada nas peles macias, ele soltou um gemido fino quando seu irmão repetiu o movimento, enterrando-se profundamente nele, o fato que Remus foi malvado o suficiente para pingar mais óleo em sua entrada esticada pelo pau de Sirius o fez choramingar, mais ainda quando sentiu os dedos do lobisomem acariciando sua borda esticada e sensível. Ele abafou um grito escandaloso na almofada em que apoiava sua cabeça quando um impulso de Sirius o fez desfazer-se de prazer. Sentiu como seu irmão continuava penetrando-o enquanto estava naquela nuvem feliz e orgásmica, mas não o sentiu gozar, mesmo quando saiu de dentro dele.

— Mas…

— Lordes raramente obtém prazer nesse tipo de reunião. – Remus murmurou em seu ouvido. – É um espetáculo para os olhos.

Regulus assentiu, cansado, mas aceitou o canudo que Severus colocou em sua boca e só percebeu como tinha maltratado sua garganta quando a água fria a fez parar de arder.

— Obrigada, Sev.

— Agradeça cuidando dele depois de seu castigo. – Lily disse, se levantado. – Ele foi muito impertinente conosco e só concordamos em deixá-lo vir porque seu castigo será uma surra… na frente de seus discípulos nada menos.

O moreno fungou, claramente contrariado.

— Continue assim e vou ter que usar aquela mordaça que James tanto gosta, amor. – A ruiva ameaçou, tirando algo do bolso e colocando no chão em frente a lareira, quando o devolveu ao tamanho normal, fez que Remus e Regulus arregalassem os olhos. – Oh sim, rapazes, uma surra amarrado nesse banco.

James sorriu, com malícia.

— Se se comportar bem, amor, posso ser bonzinho e deixar esses dois passarem sua loção. Interessado?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquiridor. Geralmente James odiava qualquer um tocando-o, menos ainda quando era para cuidados pós-cena. O possuidor deu de ombros.

— É uma batalha perdida, não é? Tentar separá-los… mas, só quando estivermos aqui, e só esse tipo de cuidado, nada sexual.

— Vou ser realmente bom. – Severus disse, se levantando e desatando o cordão que prendia a calça totalmente transparente. O experiente Pet se dirigiu ao banco, colocando-se em posição.

— Caramba, ele é lindo. – Remus ofegou, vendo-o totalmente exposto e aberto, mostrando que sim, usava um plugue de prata, com uma esmeralda na ponta.

— Espere até ver essa bunda vermelha e sensível. – Lily disse, acariciando os globos carnudos e extremamente pálidos. – É uma visão.

Um movimento da varinha de James atou as pernas e braços do moreno.

— Sugiro deixá-lo um pouco ai, Regulus precisa de cuidados e Remus também. – Lucius disse, vendo como Sirius desatava o irmão, murmurando carinhosamente para ele.

— Boa ideia. – James disse, se levantando com uma tira de seda negra nas mãos. – Fique aqui como um bom menino, vamos tomar café… e seu castigo pode começar a qualquer momento.

Severus assentiu, sentindo como ele amarrava a venda sobre seus olhos, deixando amarrado e cego.

— Isso é mais divertido do que eu imaginava. – Lily murmurou, já ao lado de Lucius perto da mesa de café da manhã.

— Oh, isso é porque não viu os shows que a Pet de Nott pode fazer com os meninos de McNair. – O loiro disse.

— Prefiro manter na família… se é que me entende. – Ela disse, apontando para o centro dos sofás, onde Remus acariciava os cabelos de Regulus, que bebericava um chá sentado no colo do irmão.

— Oh, entendo perfeitamente. – Malfoy disse com um sorriso.

X~x~X

Quando acordou no último dia de sua transformação mensal, Remus viu Lucius dormindo a seu lado, era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que ele voltava a forma humana sem acordar, a transição ocorreu sem dor, e ele estava tão calmo que nem despertou do sono profundo. Com cuidado, ele se moveu para mais perto do Lorde, desapontado quando o viu abrir os olhos.

— Você tem o sono leve demais. – Remus reclamou.

— Isso é um problema? – Lucius perguntou, com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Queria te acordar com alguns beijos. – O lobisomem disse, fazendo uma careta.

Lucius riu.

— Sinta-se à vontade. – Disse, sinalizando a si mesmo.

— Oh não… agora vai ter que esperar até eu me animar e te chupar na banheira.

— Soa interessante. – O loiro disse, já se espreguiçando para levantar da cama. – Vamos providenciar esse banho.

— Eu não te amo. – Remus disse, de chofre, fazendo que o amante se aproximasse de novo.

— Seria tolice fazê-lo. Amor precisa de tempo, nós temos tempo. Só aproveite o momento.

Remus bufou.

— Vá se foder, você torna muito difícil não me apaixonar por você, Malfoy.

— Esse, meu lindo Pet, é o plano. – Lucius disse, sorrindo maliciosamente e agarrando seu pênis engaiolado e seus testículos inchados. – Você já é meu, Remus, gosta de ser fodido e cuidado por mim, é o bastante… por agora.

— Provocador filho de uma puta. – Remus gemeu, sentindo como o Lorde massageava seus testículos.

— Só imaginando o quanto posso fazer você gozar amanhã, está tão pesado, lobo… aposto que quer algum alívio, não é? – Lucius provocou, fazendo-o gemer.

— Eu te odeio, meu Lorde. – O lobisomem gemeu.

— Mentiroso. – Lucius disse, capturando sua boca num beijo voraz.

 **E foi isso, obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, principalmente aos que deixaram comentários sobre a fic, vocês são o motivo dos escritores ainda trabalharem por aqui! ;)**

 **Ah, e eu estou com um projeto de tradução, está aqui no meu perfil do , dá uma olhadinha, se chama, Merlin, traga-me um Anjinho.  
Nos lemos por ai!  
Beijos**


End file.
